Altered Heart
by KDGaines08
Summary: Sequel to "Because of You" : Seth is a happily married man but what happens when his ex Kate who is dating Dean Ambrose comes back into his life and Dean's past comes back to haunt them. Will these two couples survive or will history repeat it's self? Read and find out. Rate M - Language and Strong Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers - This is Part two of "Because of You"! I wanted to be up front about this story this story is Rated M for language and adult content tent! I will give warnings before each chapter when it comes to the sexual content and adult situations. This story took on a life of it's own and the muse has been working over time! So thank you for taking the time to read this story! Please feel free to leave comments and reviews. I love getting feed back and I feel like it makes me a better writer! With that said over please DO NOT hate just to hate. I have been and know other others who get mean reviews :( Please don't all the authors here work really hard to produce these stories. If you have something to say use tact please! OK enough with my rant! So here is Part Two ****"Altered Heart"! **

* * *

Chapter 1

**Two Months Later: Dallas Texas. **

Kate was in the bathroom fixing her hair and make up. She came out of the bathroom wearing a short tan dress with a jean jacket to complete this outfit she had on cowboy boots and a hat. Dean just stared at her.

"You look so beautiful right now Kate!"

"Yeah?" She said fixing her lip gloss in the mirror.

"Yes so sexy!"

She smiled and wiggled her hips a bit with out saying anything. Still looking at her self in he mirror fixing her hat and her hair a bit.

"Woman!"

"Yes Mr. Ambrose?" She said innocently.

"You know we can stay in!" he stated.

"You don't want to go out?" She asked turning around looking at him.

"Do you?" he questioned.

"I mean isn't most of the roster going?" Kate asked. "I know line dancing isn't your thing but there will be beer!"

"Yes there will be beer?"

"Daddy?" Logan said tugging on Dean's pant leg.

"Yes son?"

"NO go!" He said.

"You don't want me to go?" Dean asked.

"No go daddy stay wit me?" Logan said.

"Me too Daddy!" Liam added jumping on the bed.

"I can't say no to those little faces" Dean said looking at his sons.

"Pay Daddy!" Liam said still jumping on the bed.

"Yea daddy pay!" Logan smiled.

"Dean?" Kate said looking at him.

"Yeah Doll?"

"So your not going?" she asked bending over and fixing her boot.

"Damn" he said as he could feel the bulge in his pants tightening up. "Who's gonna watch the boys?" He finally got out as he stared at her.

"Emma!" Kate stated slowly standing back up.

"No Go!" Logan said stomping his feet.

"Emma? They don't want us to go Kate!"

"Yes Emma said she wasn't going and offered to watch them. The boys are going to bed soon any way! They wont even notice we're gone." Kate said checking her make up in the mirror.

"Stop it for just a minute would ya." Dean said.

"What?" She said looking at him again. Liam bounced on the bed and landed on his butt.

"Liam James stop bouncing on the bed! Kate were not going!"

"What is your problem all of a sudden? You're the one who told Ziggler we were going! Liam baby please stop bouncing on the bed." Kate said going over and kissing Logan and putting him on the bed next to Liam and turning on cartoons.

"Fine if you want to go we will go!" Dean said annoyed.

Kate just looked at him grabbed his arm and pulled him into the other part of the hotel room away from the boys.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you being such an ass? Are you still pissed about our fight the other day? HUH? I get it Dean you want me on the pill you want to use condoms! I heard you! But I just .. I'm not understanding you?" She said pushing her hips into him.

"I'm ... not pissed it's just you've been different since.. ..." He began to say.

"Dean ... baby please ..I just thought this ... could be fun." she said placing her hand on his face grinding into him.

"It unnn c ...can can be fun!" Dean groaned feeling her close to him.

"Yeah... fun." She said kissing him.

"Mmmm" he moaned resting his hand on her hips.

Kate slowly unbuttoned his jeans putting her hand in his boxers while continuing to massage his tongue with hers.

"Ooooh!" was the only sound coming out of the blonde man's mouth.

Kate giggled while she slowly massaged him.

"Baby y you sure you want to do this?"

"Uh Huh." she said kissing him again.

"Fuck babe come here!" He said picking her up and holding her up against the wall kissing her rough.

"OUCH! Stop brover." Liam yelled. "Mommy .. Daddy."

"DADDY!" Logan yelled next.

"Rain check! Boys! Boy stop!" Dean said putting Kate down and buttoning his pants.

Kate bit her lip and just nodded watching Dean walk away to tend to the boys.

"Daddy Logan Meanie." Liam said.

"No I not!"

"Boys!" Dean scolded.

"Daddy he push me." Liam said pushing Logan.

"No!" Logan said.

"Stop pushing each other! Do you two want to go a Time out?" Dean told them.

"No! Sorry Daddy." Liam said standing up and hugging Dean.

"Sorry." Logan said.

"Its OK now time for baths!" Dean said

"Yay!" Logan said jumping up and down.

"Bubbles?" Liam asked with a smile.

"Yep bubbles!"

"Bubbles!" the boys cheered.

"Mommy?" Liam asked looking around the room.

"She's right where the fuck did she go?"

"Where Mommy?" Logan asked.

As Dean went into the other part of the room to see if she was in there.

"Kate?"

"Where Mommy go?" Liam asked as he looked like he was about to cry.

"Awww don't cry please little man." Dean said.

"Where Mommy?" He asked again try not to cry.

He said picking up the boys and hugging them tight

"Mommy will be back boys! Mommy will be back!" He said picking up the boys and heading to the bathroom for their bath. He hugged them tight.

"At least I hope she comes back! Where the fuck are you Kate?" He said to himself.

**Meanwhile down the hall** \- Seth was laying on his bed talking to Paisley who couldn't travel because she was very pregnant at this point! Randy was looking in the mirror getting ready to go out.

"How you feeling honey bee? How's your blood sugar?" Seth asked his wife.

"I'm feeling a little sluggish today! But my blood sugar is OK." She said as he could tell by the sound of her voice she was exhausted.

"Paisley honey bee just rest please don't worry about anything! My mom said she was going to bring you dinner did she?" Seth asked.

"She did. She wanted to stay and keep me company but I told her I was ok." She said with a sadness in her voice as she was looking at the Minnie mouse swing.

"Pais talk to me baby! You know I hate seeing you like this ... you know I didn't want to come this weekend .. and I will leave right now if you need me!"

"No I'll be fine just feeling a little sad that's all!"

"Pais why are you sad honey bee please?" Seth asked hating himself for leaving her home alone even if his mom said she would help.

"I I just miss you." She told/

"I miss you too! But after Raw tomorrow I am coming home!." He told her.

"Really Sparky?"

" Yes! Just relax Honey Bee and enjoy our new home! Look you know that I would be there with you right now if I could right Please tell me you know that! I love you so damn much Paisley!"

"I love you too! Owwww!"

"Paisley ... what's wrong?"

"Nothing , Olivia just kicked my ribs. That's all." Paisley said.

"You sure that's all Honey Bee?" Seth asked her looking over at Randy who was fixing his shirt.

"Yep."

"Paisley honey if your sure it's not contractions or anything?" Seth asked concerned.

"Is she alright?" Randy asked looking over at Seth.

"I'm sure."

"Dude she says she is." Seth said to Randy. "Paisley why are you pissed talk to me please? If you don't want me to go out with the roster tonight I wont. But you need to talk to me."

"I'm not pissed what makes you say that? If I was pissed the fuck off you would KNOW about it!" She said.

"Uh oh she sounds pissed dude you better start kissing her ass!" Randy said looking over at Seth.

"I know you and I know something is up but I am not going to fight with my pregnant wife .. not this ..." He said before changing his tune. "If you don't want me to go out tonight I wont. Simple as that. I love you honey bee ... I don't want you to to be upset."

"What did I tell you about comparing me to someone Rollins? Go have a good time tonight. Enjoy Dallas for me! I love you too I say it all the time to you!"

"I know Honey and I wasn't comparing you ... I just ... I am worried alright! I just wish I was there with you."

"I wish you was here with me too." Go have fun tonight I'll call you later." Love you" she said as she hung up.

"Fuck!" Seth said after he heard the click.

"Oooo someones pissed!"

"No shit dumb ass!" Seth snapped at Randy

"She knows ass!"

"Knows what?" Seth asked confused getting off the bed and changing his shirt.

"That you and Kate kissed!" Randy stated.

"What the fuck are you talking about Orton?" Seth asked. fixing his shirt and looking in the mirror.

"Don't fucking play stupid with me that day you and her went to see Kate and Ambrose in the hospital you kissed her Pais knows and she's hurting and after she has that baby YOU are a dead man!" Orton stated.

"Orton I have no idea what the hell you are talking about! You don't know shit ... about me ... about my wife ... and you certainly don't know anything about Kate! So back the fuck off!" He said.

"Wow still taking up for your ex? Real classy man! I don't know shit about your wife huh? What's her favorite Disney movie?"

"What the hell Randy?"

"You say I don't know shit about your wife so answer the question?"

"It's the Lion King! What the hell is your point?"

"What's her favorite color?"

"I'm not doing this petty bull shit! Are you going to the bar or not?"

Yes because you don't even know her favorite song!

"Randy she's my WIFE! PAISLEY is my wife I love her with everything in me. So don't stand there and quiz me about the woman I love got it."

"You're right she is your wife we all know that! You said it enough for the past five months!"

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?"

"Because you have to tell yourself that to remind yourself when you see Kate. That's why your dumb ass kissed Kate because you're confused as fuck right now but it should be so simple for you dude you're married."

"I didn't kiss Kate and like I said Randy you don't know what the hell you are talking about. So are we going out tonight or what?"

"Yes but I want you to get this through your fucking thick skull. If you don't come clean about this she will leave you too. already knows about it, she's a chick. Chicks senses things that we do. Her senses are more stronger because she has that voodoo magic power psychic shit! She ... she just wants to you love her as your wife and the mother of your daughter!"

"I do love my wife with everything in me Orton got it! So let's go out and have a drink already." Seth stated.

"I know you do but she doesn't know you this way" this isn't the Seth she fell in love with or married. Your not the Seth she knows outside of this life!"

"I am the same guy ... I am better because of her. I was an ass hole before and I know that. Pais she changed me. Kate deserved better than me so I get why she did what she did. But I am a changed man ... alright!"

"See there you go mentioning Kate again! I see why Pais gets pissed like she does yea you changed alright! Going down the same road again idiot!" Randy told him.

"Look Kate is a part of my life! I was going to marry her ... she's been ... through hell and I didn't make it better. Now she's in pain and that's on me! But hell I'll just cut her out of my life and ignore her backstage there you happy now?"

"You better come clean grow a fucking pair and tell your wife the fucking truth or I will!" Randy told him.

"Whatever dude!" Seth said leaving the room.

"Oh my god you're not listening to a damn thing I'm saying!" He said throwing his arms up in the air.

"I hear you Orton the hole floor probably heard you." Seth said getting on to the elevator with Randy.

"Do what the fuck you want but I'm telling you I was married at one time and I know what its like to go through a divorce I don't even get to see my kid as much as I like! I don't want that to happen to you dude because you're all that girl has!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Adult Sexual Content **

Chapter 2

They walked in the bar and saw their co - workers around drinking dancing and having a good time.

"Hey Randy! You made it!" Paige smiled going up to him and giving him a huge.

"Well Come on bae I got us a table already." Paige said kissing him.

"Thanks babe!" He said wrapping his arm around her.

Seth looked around the scanning the place with this eyes as they sat down.

"I ordered your drinks already." Paige smiled as they sat down at the table.

"You're so good to me! Please tell this fool what you told me the other night!"

"What bae when I was screaming give me more Viper?" Paige laughed.

"No not that! That's for tonight! I meant the other thing babe."

"What?" Paige asked.

"About Paisley."

"Oh that she married this dumb ass who clearly loves his ex?"

Randy tried to keep a straight face as they looked at Seth when Garth Brooks "Make you feel my love" came on.

Seth sat there sipping his beer not paying attention to anything around him.

"What's wrong with you Rollins?" Randy asked.

"You tell me Randy! I mean since you know everything about my life now?" Seth said chugging the rest of it and motioning for another.

"Damn Rollins you should know that's her favorite country song asshole!

"I know that you know I am not this bad guy every one seems to paint me out to be! I fucking know this is her favorite song we danced to it at our wedding!" Seth said

"Then stop pining for Kate and maybe people would take you seriously."

"I am not pinning for her damn it! I know she's with Ambrose and I love Paisley but that doesn't mean we can't be friends!" He yelled slamming his beer on the table.

"Whatever dude."

"Seth come on mate?" Paige said.

He didn't say anything taking another sip of his beer.

"You know who your heart belongs to call her and apologize!" Randy told him.

Seth didn't say anything when he reached for his phone the song "Fake ID" By Big and Rich began to play.

"Hell YA!" They heard as the dance floor was now packed as they were all dancing it looked a a scene from the movie "Footloose."

"What the fuck?! Randy said to Paige as he shook his head.

"Is that? Who is she dancing with?" Paige asked.

"Yes and that ain't Ambrose!" Randy said getting up.

"Randy bae." Paige said going with him. "What are you doing?

"Gonna stop her from doing something stupid! Babe go get dean" Randy whispers to her.

"Yeah of course." Paige nods kissing Randy before she left.

"Kate?" Seth said putting his phone back in his pocket and going up to Randy.

"What the hell? Who the fuck is she with?" Seth said trying to get through the crowd of people.

"I don't know come on!"

Kate was dancing and singing along with the song.

"Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID , There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see , I got my money and you got what I need , Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID."

"Come on Kate let's go back to the hotel?" Seth said.

"Mister sell me a fake ID." Kate sang moving her hips and dancing to the music.

"Kate! What are you doing come on!" Seth yelled back.

"I'm dancing here ... with ... what was your name?" Kate asked as she backed in to the guy she was dancing with.

"Larry" the guy said.

Kate giggled "Larry!

"Look Larry if you know what's best for you I would back the hell away from her." Seth said.

"Sell me a fake id." Kate sang wiggling her hips. When Larry put his arms around her.

"Dude who the hell are you anyway?" Larry asked.

"Seth Rollins I'm a professional wrestler who the fuck are you?!"

"OOOO I love this song!" Kate laughed as a new song played. "Play It Again" By Luke Bryan

"Kate will you come with me please?"

"Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out , And she gave me a kiss , And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again, And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again." Kate sang and danced. "HEY Randy!" Kate said sending him a wave. " I didn't see you there."

"Yeah Hey." He said sending her a nod and a wave.

"awww Randy you don't like me do you? You think I am a bitchy slut don't you? It's ok you can tell me. I'm a big girl I can take." She said as she continued to dance.

"I didn't say I didn't like you!"

"You didn't have to! I know what you think about me! I'm a slut ... I get that."

Larry pulled Kate into him his hands now on her waist.

"Kate damn it let's fucking go!" Seth screamed as his anger was starting to take over.

"Dude she clearly doesn't want to go with you do you?" Larry asked.

Kate didn't say anything as she looked at Seth and Randy.

"This is bullshit." Randy said as he took a deep breath. "Her boyfriend wouldn't appreciate your hands all over his woman!"

"Well I'm a slut right Randy! So it doesn't matter anyway! I know what I'm good for so just leave me alone and let me do it." Kate said.

"Wow here we go the poor pitiful me act!"

Kate walked over to Randy. "Right poor me! I don't need you pity I never fucking asked for it! I know what I am I get it! I don't need or want your sympathy."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa Kate calm down please lady bug!"

"What Seth? I am just calling it like I see I am a SLUT! I've been one for years you know that hell I cheated on you and got pregnant by another man! Then ... "Kate laughed. "I got pregnant and killed my baby karma at it's finest right there. Then I kissed you! You're married and you have a wife and I fucking kissed. You so say hello the Kate the Slut!" She yelled.

"I knew it!" Randy said.

"You knew what? That I kissed him? Yeah I did but did you know that he pushed me away ... he loves hers! I kissed him and he pushed me away! So yeah run and tell his wife that I kissed him but he loves her so damn much! Any idiot can see that."

"Kate" Seth said in shock.

"What?" Kate said turning to him holding in her tears.

"I .." He began to say when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

When a furious Dean came up to them.

"What the the hell?" Dean said looking around.

"Dean my baby Daddy!" Kate said going up to him. As Seth was getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Kate what the fuck?"

"Hi baby." She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're coming with me now! And you asshole I will fucking deal with you later!" He said as he grabbed Kate and left.

"Baby ... I like your ass in these jeans." She laughed as she smacked his butt.

"Come on let's go" he growled.

"Awww baby don't be mad. Here let me make it up to you." She said grabbing his arm and leading him down towards the bath rooms.

"Where the fuck were going?"

"Trust me baby you'll like it."

"Yeah?" he said as they went to the bathroom.

"Yeah" Kate repeated locking the door and pinned him against the wall and attacked his lips with her.

As he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Please don't be mad ... let me make you feel good baby!" She said unbuttoning his jeans and sliding her hand into his boxers.

"You fucking kissed him!"

Kate stoked his length slowly.

"I know baby I'm sorry. Please ..." She said kissing his lips softly.

"Fuckkkkk its its OK." He said his breathe getting heavy.

"Please baby let me make it up to you." She purred stroking him a little faster feeling him getting harder in her hand.

"No let me make it up to you!" He said as he picked her up and pinned her against the wall kissing her rough.

"HMMM Dean."

"You want me?" he growled.

"I want you ... do you want me?" She asked.

"Yes more than anything!" He said kissing her.

"Then let ... me make you feel good baby." She said kissing him back.

Kate kissed him and slowly unzipped his pants letting out his length from the confined space she got down on her knees and licked him softly before putting him in her mouth she began sucking.

"Oooo yeah baby!" He groaned.

She was slowly began to bob her head sucking him ever so gently. Savoring this moment.

"Kaaatttteee!"

Kate moaned around him.

"Baby this feels sooo fucking good." he said moving his hips to meet her mouth.

Kate grinned as she licked him.

"Fuck Doll Face!"

"you like this baby?" She said still on her knees looking you at him.

"I do"

She slowly stood up and captured his lips with hers once again.

"I need you doll." Dean said.

Kate lifted her skirt.

" Baby .."

"Yes?"

Kate closed her eyes and bit her lip.

" I need too feel you!" She begged almost in tears.

"Oh Kate!" He groaned as he picked her up and entered inside her.

She let out a soft moan as she kept her eye closed her arms around Deans neck.

"Fuckkkkk baby you feel soooo good!"

"hmmm harder baby please..." She begged barring her head in his neck.

He eagerly complied with her request.

Kate bit down on his shoulder to muffler her moans and pants.."hmmmm"

"Fuckkk" He moaned as he went faster.

Kate felt she was getting close her head tucked into Dean's neck unable to look at him trying muffle her sounds.

"Look at me!" He demanded.

"hmmm" She moaned as she shook her head no.

"Fucking look at me!" He growled.

"I ... I can't ... hmm I'm close baby." She moaned into his neck.

Kate couldn't hold on , " Deannnnn" She moaned into his neck at her release.

After a few more thrusts - "Kateeeeee." He said as he released as well.

After a few moments to recover in silence.

"I'm ...sorry." Kate said softly.

"I'm sorry too baby come here" he said reaching out to hug her.

"I ... can't!" She said almost in a whisper looking at the floor.

"Why you can't hug me?"

"Why ... why are you sorry?" She asked still looking at the floor.

"I don't know." he admitted.

Kate didn't say anything she couldn't look at him she just stared at the floor.

"Will you at least look at me?"

She shook her head no.

"Then I'm gonna make you hug me!" He said as he pulled her close to him hugging her tightly

"No." She said holding in her tears struggling against his embrace. Still not looking at the man trying to hold her.

"Please let me be there for you please" his voice breaking as he said those words.

"Dean ..." She said softly

"Please?" He said pleaded.

Still wiggling out of his embrace he held her tightly.

"D ... Dean ..." was all she could seem to say.

"No! I want you to love me!"

"I .. I DO LOVE YOU!" She said tears streaming down her face now.

"Let it out babe let it out I'm not going anywhere!" Dean told her still holding her in his arms.

"Just ... just let me go ... Please..." she cried in his arm tears streaming down her face now.

"No never!"

"Please! You ... don't want me ... you don't need me ... I failed you ... and our sons ... please ... Dean ... OH god ..." She cried.

"You never failed me you never failed our sons you have to believe that I love you!"

"No ... Dean .. please .. just let me go." Kate said struggling out of his arms and running out the door.

"Kate wait!" Dean yelled going after her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and thanks in advance for you comments and reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Seth was getting his phone out of his pocket he watched as Dean grabbed Kate and was taking her off the dance floor.

"Well he's pissed." Paige said wrapping her arms around Randy.

"Yeah he is." Randy stated.

"Bae I have to ask what is going on with her?" Paige asked.

"Long story babe! Seth you OK?" Rand asked.

"Not Now Randy!" Seth said leaving the bar. "Hello?"

"Baby?"

"OH Honey bee I am so sorry for earlier I am I was just pissed about not being with you I am sorry baby I miss you." Seth said now standing outside.

"I'm sorry too I was mad too because I ... I was shutting you out."

"Ahh what the hell are these people doing miss Jan? Baby I ... I need to talk to you about something." Paisley said almost in tears

"Pais ..are you with my MOM? What's wrong. Talk to me please?" Seth asked concern laced his voice.

"I'm in labor my water broke she's taking me to the hospital."

"Paisley your in labor now?"

"I need to ahhh get some things off my chest before she's born

"Yes!"

"OH Honey bee I am leaving right now! Do you hear me just breathe baby." Seth said as he was now on a dead run back to the hotel.

"I ahhh need to tell you something."

"What Honey bee I am right here."

"Seth what's going on? Randy yelled from a distance.

"I know about the kiss ahhhh and don't deny it please and I want you to know that I forgive you."

Reaching his hotel room out of breathe and hearing those words Seth sat on the bed.

"W... hat?"

"I know about the kiss and I forgive you ahhhh! I forgive you. I was mad at you earlier when we last talked because I thought I was a failure as a wife and I was shutting you out."

"Paisley Baby listen to me ... I love you ... just breath for me OK ..." Seth said almost in tears.

"I cried for you Seth I miss you so much and I cried for you and I'm breaking my walls down for you. I'm breathing just please listen to me. Your mom helped me."

Seth sat on the bed in tears listening to his wife.

"I let you down I let myself down baby I was going to that place again where I was when you met me. Where I was angry at the world. You tell me all the time I helped you no baby you helped me you showed me how to love a real kind of love and that its OK to let my tears go to let my feelings be free. You let me in your heart when no one else could and I'm letting you in mine now. You don't judge me or tell me I'm loud when I laugh or say something about my looks and for the first time in my life I feel loved and I have been wanting that my whole life and I just wanted to say thank you for breaking me from all my pain and hate I had in my heart. I have been wanting that my whole life and I just wanted to say thank you for breaking me from all my pain and hate I had in my heart. I forgive you baby! I love you so much and were having a baby. I'm so happy I finally get to be a Mommy thank you! You made my life long desired dream come true hell you make my life worth living again. I haven't been the best wife to you lately. I'm sorry for that I will make you proud and be a damn good wife to you and a good Mommy to Olivia because god gave me you and he gave me ahhh"

"I love you so damn much Paisley Rollins! Now and Forever you could NEVER EVER let me down know that!"

"I know I even have you mama in tears right now. I'm even wearing the slippers you got me ahh owww."

"Listen to me I am coming home right now I wont miss this ... breathe for baby OK! I will be there for YOU and our daughter! I love you!

"I love you too please don't hang up with me I'm scared shitless right now."

"I wont hang up I promise! Until I have too I wont! I know your scared but you can do this! I know you can just breath for me and in a few hours we will be holding Olivia in our arms."

"Yes our sweet baby girl!" She told him.

"Yes our sweet baby girl!" He repeated.

"See this is what my ass gets for watching fifty shades of grey missing my husband.." She said giggling.

"See you were just thinking about all the things you want me to do to you in a few months honey bee!"

"You're such a dork! I missed that I really did!"

"Pais ... I am so sorry that you married an ass hole."

"I didn't marry a asshole. I married Seth Rollins a lover fighter, and one amazing man. A great lover!" she whispered into the phone as she felt another contraction. "Our daughter is ripping me a new one! I know she's your daughter doing all those damn ninja moves right now owww owe owe!"

"That's my baby ninja! I know it hurts baby but just breath please. Are you at the hospital now?"

"Yes we made it ooooo thank god!"

"Seth the plane is ready!" Hunter said.

Seth breathed a small sign of relief. "Here that baby I am getting ready to board the jet."

"You are? That's great baby! I will try to keep her in there till you get here."

"Yeah ... I am listen I will be there as soon as I can I promise! You are amazing wife Paisley and I love you .. I gotta go now babe but I will see you soon I promise. Just ... take care of yourself and our daughter I love you both so much."

"I love you too and you're amazing too don't ever forget that sparky. Tell triple h I said thank you for bringing you home."

"I will Honey Bee and thank you for ... well for everything! I will be with soon!"

"You're welcome you deserve it all baby cakes!" The world and my whole heart. See you soon baby" she said hanging up

"Is she ok?" Hunter asked seeing a side of Seth he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Yeah .. She's ... she's having a baby and .. she just God I love her so much man. I do. So how much longer until we land?"

"About a couple of hours you ready to be a dad?"

"I am so ready you have no idea man... this is a long time coming I mean the ... you know never mind! Yes I am ready!"

"Yeah man she ... is amazing." Seth said.

"Your little girl is gonna be so spoiled I can see it now! He said laughing.

"Dude you have no idea."

Hunter laughed "Oh I know my daughters are my world."

Seth couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"You plan on having any more or is Olivia gonna be the only Rollins baby?"

Seth's smile faded in that moment.

"I ... don't know I'd like to have more yeah." He stated.

"What's wrong?"

"N ...nothing."

**A few hours Later** the plane finally landed and Seth was hauling ass to the hospital. Paisley was laying in the bed as she was watching the heart monitor. Tears were falling down her face as she tried to stay calm. When her phone started vibrating on the tray she slowly went to answer it.

"Honey Bee?"

"Hi baby!" Paisley said into the phone wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am on my way I'm like 10 minutes from the hospital I promise ... how ... far are you?"

"About 4 centimeters! This is really happening isn't it?" She said tearing up.

"Yeah? Did you have an pain meds yet? Yes Paisley ... don't cry we're having our baby." Seth said.

"I ... I don't want them!"

"I know you don't! But remember if you need them it's OK! You're having a baby you don't have to be super woman! I love you Paisley."

"I love you too baby sooo much! Ahh ahhh , Can can I be batman?" She said giggling while tearing up again.

"You can be any one you want ... another contraction?"

"Yea she is making her presence known like her daddy." Paisley told him.

Seth laughed , "Yeah she's our little baby ninja! Is my mom still with you honey bee?"

"Yes you wanna talk to her ahhh." Paisley said taking a deep breath in and out.

"Yes baby please ... I love you so much I just passed the hospital sign I am almost there."

"I love you so much too baby I'll see ya in a few here she is." Paisley said handing to the phone to Seth's mom.

"Hey sweetheart" Jan said answering the phone.

"Mom ... talk me please how is she .. I swear I am on my way!" he said frantic.

"Calm down sweetheart. I just talked to the doctor and he said her blood pressure is high and they're trying to bring that down! Baby Olivia is going at a slow pace. So if no progress is made they will have to do a c section."

"Oh God ... Mom... " Seth said almost in tears. "I swear I almost there I am!"

"I know baby I know just get here in one piece please! She wanted to drive herself to the hospital but I told her that I don't mind doing it" Seth she told me what happened and she's a damn good woman! Seth she's so scared right now she's trying to hide it with jokes but I know she's scared." Jan told him.

"Mom please ... I know I messed up but you . know.. it's ..." Seth began to say. "Look I just took the hospital exit I am almost there I know she's scared. Just don't let anything happen to either of them. Mom." Seth said.

"Son I know I know. I won't I'll protect them for you son!"

"Thank Mom ... I just ..." Seth began to say.

"I know baby you won't lose them.. Paisley is a tough girl and Olivia she's a part of the both of you."

"Yeah she is ... Mom I just pulled into parking garage!"

"OK I'll see you in a few"

Seth ran into the hospital and went right to the Labor and delivery floor.

"Paisley Rollins! I am looking for my wife!" He said out of breath from running the stairs.

"Room 215"

"Thanks!" he said and ran to the room and rushing in. He went right to the bed where he saw his wife laying on her side breathing thru an intense contraction.

"Hey baby you made it" She said tearing up when she seen him.

Seth was trying to hold in his tears.

"I made it Paisley! Better late than never." He kissed he lips softly grabbing her hand and placing his other hand on her Baby Belly. "How are things going? How are you now?" He asked softly looking into her eyes.

"Slowly! I'm so hot right now she needs to come I'm ready to meet her." Paisley said softly.

"I know honey bee I know. Mom .. .can you get my a cool clothe please." Seth said looking over at his mom and then back at Paisley. "I am here for you babe and I am not going any where! We will meet our daughter soon." He said kissing her again.

"Sure." Jan said as she went to the bathroom to get a cool washrag as she handed it to him.

"Yes we will sparky! It just ahhhh hurts ahhh." Paisley said.

Seth took the wash rag folded it and put it on his wife's forehead.

"I know it hurts Pais. I know but I just need you to relax the best you can and breathe for me can you do that?" Seth asked taking a deep breathe in and out.

"Yes I can whoooo shooooo shoo" she said slowly breathing in and out.

"Just like that Honey bee." Seth said softly still holding tight to her hand

"Ahhhh ahhhh owwww!" She said sitting up.

"Paisley!"

"What?" She said in pain.

"I know your in pain baby ... just try and breathe." Seth tried to coach a bit freak out in that moment

"Ahhh I'm sorry baby" she said slowly breathing in and out when the doctor came into the room.

"Don't be sorry Honey! I love you!" He said kissing her sweaty forehead. Noticing the nurse and Doctor in the room.

"I love you too baby."

"Let's see how were doing so far Paisley OK?" the nurse said.

When the doctor checked on her she flinched which made Seth send him a glare at making his wife even more uncomfortable.

"Well looks like the baby hasn't moved much and you're only 5 CM, your blood pressure is still rather high. So we are going to do an emergency c section now! Get her ready!" The Doctor ordered.

"What?" Seth said a little louder than he meant to.

"Mr. Rollins we will take care of your wife and your baby don't worry I do this all the time."

"Yeah well you may do this all the time but I sure as hell don't ... They are my life!" Seth snapped as his anger and fears came over him in that moment.

"Baby?"

"Pais I am right here I promise." Seth said still tense and he grabbed his wife's hand again as they started wheeling her out of her room.

"Baby we're gonna be ok. I love you" she said as they wheeled her towards the or as their fingers started slipping away from each other.

Seth nodded. "I love you too both of you." He said holding in his tears.

"Only one person can be in the room with her." The nurse said.

"Me I am here husband." Seth said as his heart ached at even having to say those words again.

"Come with me please."

This moment was all to firmilar as his anger and fear began to build up.

"I need you to put these on and then you can go and see your wife."

He just nodded and did what she asked.

"She's right through those double doors.

"Thanks." Seth said softly as he walked through the door and saw his wife laying on the table.

"Hi baby" she said softly.

"Hi Honey bee. You just relax ok we're gonna meet our daughter."

"Now paisley you're gonna feel some pressure" the doctor said as he began the procedure.

Paisley looked at Seth he looked in to he eyes and then would peak over the shirt then look back at his wife.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too. I hope she looks like you"

"Don't wish that on the poor kid." Seth chuckled.

"Why you're a sexy man I want her to have your looks!"

"Well I want her to look like her beautiful Mommy." Seth said as he noticed Paisley flinch a little. "Pais?"

"I'm OK baby!" Paisley told him.

That moment in time stood still everything was quiet for a second as they heard the most beautiful sound that a first time parent will hear. Their daughters cries as tears were filling up her eyes. "Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor said holding her up for over the sheet so the parents could look at her.

When Paisley saw her she broke down. Their daughter had Seth's dark hair and his face she was the tiniest version of him that she ever laid her eyes on as she cried her eyes out.

"She's beautiful hi sweet baby Olivia"

"She is just like her Mommy."

"Thank you baby for everything" she said kissing him.

Seth went over and took pictures of their new baby he couldn't stop staring at her.

"She's a very beautiful baby Mr Rollins" the nurse said as she weighed her.

"8 pounds 3 oz and 21 inches long"

"Thank you! WOW 8 pounds." Seth smiled

"She's a big girl!" The nurse said smiling as she put on a baby hat and wrapped her up as she handed the baby to him.

As Seth held his daughter for the first time he slowly walked over to Paisley so she could see her too he couldn't stop looking at her face.

"She's so beautiful isn't she Sparky?" She said kissing her head.

"She is Pais she is. Thank you." He said leaning down and kissing her softly.

"You're welcome anytime."

"Careful I may have to hold you to that!" He laughed.

"I hope you do I'll be willing to do it again!"

"I love you Paisley Rollins and I love you my sweet Princess." He said kissing Olivia's forehead.

"I love you too till my last breath" she said to both Seth and Olivia as the nurses came back over to them.

"Were gonna bring you to your room Mrs. Rollins so you can recover! What is the little cuties name?" The nurse asked.

With out looking up Seth answered "Olivia Desiree Rollins."

Seth stood there holding his daughter close to his chest there was this undeniable love between father and daughter. He stared at her as she slowly opened her eyes, he was captivated she had Paisley's eyes.

"Thank you for choosing me as your Dad! I love you so much Olivia!"

* * *

_**I know this chapter was a bit long , but sometimes there is just a lot to say and I felt like this moment needed to be done in one chapter!**_

_**Thank you for all of your comments and reviews.**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story already.**_

_**Red this chapter was for you! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Strong Sexual Content**

Chapter 4

**The next morning**: Dean had taken the boys out for breakfast while Kate was passed out in the bed.

"Waffles." Logan said as he sipped his chocolate milk.

"Waffles Daddy!" Liam smiled standing in his booster seat.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked coming up to the booth.

"Waffles!" The boys both said at the same time.

"Yeah we'll have 2 of your kiddy waffle specials please and I'll have bacon and egg." Dean said.

"Sure anything else? Would your boys like come crayons to color?" She asked.

"Yeah they would thanks and ummm some orange juice maybe some more coffee please?" Dean said.

"No problem." She said with a wink walking away.

"Daddy?" Liam asked.

"Yes son?"

"Mommy sleeping?"

"Yeah little man Mommy's sleeping."

Liam nodded.

"Uncle Rome." Logan said excited as he stood up in his booster chair.

"Uncle Rome!"

"Hey Little Dudes! Can I sit?" Roman asked looking at Dean who seemed a million miles away. Roman sat down any way.

"Hey Ambrose what's up? I know that look man?" Roman said stealing a piece of bacon from Dean's plate.

"Huh what you'd say?"

"Dude what's up talk man." Roman said as he helped Logan.

"Its this whole thing with Kate she won't talk to me and she kissed Seth and I'm just unsure about anything any more."

"Wait what? She kissed Seth when?" Roman questioned.

"When they came to the hospital after ... she .." He hesitated looking down. "I heard redneck had the baby" Dean said looking down.

"You don't have to say. Yeah she did ... Seth sent me a pick. Poor kid got his hair."

"Can I see?"

"You sure man?" Roman asked.

"Yeah I'm sure!"

Roman nodded and got out his phone and showed him the photo of Olivia

"Holy shit how much did she weigh? That's a big baby!" Dean exclaimed.

"Nice Dean! Over 8 pounds." Roman said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry no wonder redneck was tired that baby sell out was kicking her ass!" He said laughing a little. "She looks like Seth!" He said shaking his head.

"Yeah she does. Dean dude ... I think you need to talk to Kate." Roman said.

"She won't talk to me!"

"Make her talk to you this road she's going down it's good for any of you. I heard about the whole bar thing. Look I've got the boys you go talk to her." Roman told him

"You're sure it isn't too much trouble?" Dean hesitated.

"It's fine! We'll finish eating and go to the park or something. You go talk to Kate. We'll be fine right boys?" Roman told him.

"Yay!" the boys cheered while eating.

"Thanks Uce! Oh if you talk to redneck anytime soon tell her congrats for me and don't let Seth dye Olivia's hair." Dean said.

"You got it brother and I will."

Kate was laying in bed her eyes slowly opened to the sun beating in. She looked around the room to find it empty. She let out a sign as she laid in bed thinking to herself. She wanted to cry but she just didn't have the energy any more. She was tired of feeling this heavy pain in her heart.

"Kate?"

"Dean?" She asked slowly sitting up.

"Right here Doll Face."

"Where .. where are the boys?" She asked looking around the room.

"Yeah?" She said biting her lips and looking at Dean standing there is his white shirt, leather jacket and jeans. Then she looked away.

"Doll we need to talk."

"Yeah?" She said sitting up more in the bed.

"Yes babe I want you to know that I love you so much. I want to be there for you! I want to marry you so bad. I want to give you the life you want and deserve." He told her.

Kate listened as she got on her knee's on the bed and watched him.

"You love me?" She asked looking at him standing at the edge of the bed slowly rubbing her hands on his chest.

"With everything in me."

"You want to marry me?"

"I do!"

She didn't say anything as she kissed him.

"Dean!" Kate said pulling away placing her forehead on his closing her eyes.

"Kate!"

She didn't say anything going for his belt buckle.

"Katie you don't have to do this."

"Please ..." She said kissing him again.

Dean nodded in agreement.

She took off Dean's shirt and gave feathered kisses down his chest.

"Damn Kate"

She slowly took off her shirt and tossed it to floor.

"You're so beautiful baby."

"Dean ... I need you please!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him in a dominating passionate kiss.

"I need you too!" He said picking her up and placing her on the bed he slide of pants and Kate tossed her shorts to the floor. Dean crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately.

"Babe ..."

"Yea"

"I do love you." She said looking away from him as he nibbled her neck.

"I love you too so much Katie" He growled kissing her lips.

"Make me yours Dean!" She begged.

Kate laid her head back on the pillow almost in tears when Dean stopped and reached over into the night stand. Dean looked at her face and stopped. She closed her eyes her heart broke in that moment she couldn't look at him.

"I get it." She said softly.

"Baby I didn't put it on look."

"But Dean .. I know ..." She began to say her eyes still closed.

"I want to feel you and I want to give you everything all of me"

"I .. I want all of you ... I need you Dean. I love you." She said almost in tears.

"I love you too baby I need you too baby!" He said as he entered her.

"hmm" She moaned feeling him. Closing her eyes and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Fuck Kate you you feel so damn good." He moaned.

"Hmm D...ean." Kate moaned at his words at his touch.

"Moan for me baby I love u so much!" he said going faster/

"hmmmm baby." she moaned as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you" he said going harder and faster

Kate nodded lifting her head up and burring her head in his neck.

After a few minutes Kate could feel she was getting close.

"Dean ... I .." she moaned holding on to him still not looking him in the eyes.

"Please look at me"

"I can't ... please baby .."

"Please baby I need to to look at you,"

"I ... hmmmm faster don't ... stop." She panted holding on to him.

Dean just looked at her and went faster.

Kate knew she was getting close and wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"C cum with me baby ahhh please!." He moaned as he released.

Kate's felt her body shake as she released moaning out his name.

As their body's stilled trying to come down from this high Kate laid there her head tilled away from Dean.

"Kate please look at me."

She didn't say anything as tears began to stream down her face.

"Baby what's wrong talk to me please?"

"I'm Sorry Dean." She said softly.

"You don't ever have to apologize to me baby ever." he said pulling her into a hug.

"I do ... I am sorry! For everything last night and for killing our baby." She said breaking down his arms. Still not being able to look at him.

"Aw Kate you didn't kill our baby! I forgive you baby I forgive you for last night. I love you so much it hurts baby girl."

"I did! Dean you don't understand. I would be pregnant right now." She said placing her hand on her flat stomach. "I couldn't protect our child and that's on me! I don't deserve you! I failed you and I failed our sons." Kate said trying to get out of his embrace.

"You didn't fail me or the boys!" He said holding on to her tighter.

"I wanted our baby we tried for so long and I let you down! I laid on that bathroom floor and felt ... I felt ..." Kate trailed off.

"I don't care what or how long it takes I will show you how special how amazing you are to me baby I love you so much! Oh babe I wish I could have been there sooner to help you I really do!" He told her.

"Dean I am sorry I let you down and I couldn't protect our baby. I don't know how you can still look at me with out hating me. I wanted to die that night in that bathroom. I didn't want you or anyone to know... I didn't mean to kiss Seth I didn't I just needed a way to escape my this hell ... this pain. I can't even look at you." She buried her again.

"Oh baby you didn't let our baby die you didn't you fought to save our baby! You would have died if Pais didn't go in there like she did I wouldn't have lost you too! I'm not gonna lose you I can't handle that I don't want to lose you baby. Shhhh shhhh let it out baby I'm here you don't have to look at me. I'm here I'm not going anywhere and we will get through this together me and you."

"I love you Dean so much!" She said slowly turning her head and looking into his eyes.

"I love you too more than you will ever know Katie."

"We'll be ok right? No matter what happens?" She asked still shaking a bit he hand on his face her eyes now locked on his.

"No matter what happens we'll be ok I promise!"

"Dean I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me in this moment can you do that?"

"Yes u can ask me anything!"

Kate bit her lips staring at him. "Do you want to have more kids with me?"

"Yes more than anything."

"Then .. why are we fighting , why do you want me back on the pill , why did you reach in to the night stand?"

"Because I'm scared alright! I'm scared that if you get pregnant again I could lose you and the baby. I don't want to lose you"

"Dean ..." She said softly looking away from him.

"Kate I'm just scared. I don't want to lose you! I don't want you to have to go through all that pain again!"

"Dean I am not going any where. I am here ... I know things have been rough ... I lost myself for awhile

"I want to help you please let me help you!"

"I know you do baby! I just really want to give you a baby. I feel like my body is only good for one thing now."

"Baby your not good for only that you love a street dog like me and gave me a chance that means more to me you mean the world to me heart, mind and soul your body is just a bonus but I fell in love with your heart."

"I love you too Dean! I am so sorry for everything. I am please know that. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know baby I know like I said before we are in this together! For better or worse me and you."

"For better or worse" She said looking at him she kissed him.

As Dean deepened the kiss he pulled her into him never wanting to let her go.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews._**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story already!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sexual Content**

Chapter 5

Seth stood there holding his daughter while Paisley was resting.

"HI my princess! I love you so much I do! I will always be here for you no matter what! I wasn't good at this whole dad thing before but this time ... this time will be different. I promise with everything I am Olivia! I love you and your mom with my whole heart!"

"Aw I love you too sparky!" Paisley said slowly opening her eyes to see all the beautiful flowers, balloons, and a pink teddy bear that was sitting in the chair.

"You're ummm awake ... how long have you ummm been listening?" He asked a little embarrassed.

"Well all of it" she said smiling.

Seth smiled placing Olivia in her baby cradle and walking over to his wife.

"I meant it! I love you Paisley Rollins."

"I love you too more than you will ever know."

Seth pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Your kisses always take my breath away!"

Seth smiled kissing her again. "How you feeling Honey bee?"

"A little sore but the medicine is helping. Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's nothing babe. I'm good! Do you need anything?"

"Baby I know that look talk to me please?"

Seth didn't say anything as he went and picked up his daughter again.

"She's perfect isn't she!" He stated walking her over to Paisley.

"She is baby talk to me!" Paisley said to him.

"She's gonna be a heart breaker."

"Well she's is like me of course now baby please talk to me."

"Olivia I love you so much." He said kissing the top of her head.

Paisley looked at him and didn't say anything. When they heard the sweetest little sneeze.

"Oh Goodness Princess." Seth said.

"Awww goodness baby doll." Paisley said.

Seth smiled sitting in the chair next to the bed with Olivia still in his arms.

"That was a big sneeze huh." He said looking down at her.

Paisley watched him but still didn't say anything when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi I'm your day nurse Pam we met yesterday? How is everything going?"

"Fine!" Paisley told her.

"Yeah? Do you need anything?"

Paisley shook her head no.

"Well I do need to take Miss Olivia to the nursery for a little bit. Just do a few routine tests."

"What kind of tests? Is everything ok with her?"

"Yes! Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out sorry! I thought the night nurse told you. It's just a ear test and gonna check her blood sugar again. All normal things."

"Oh ok. Sorry first new mom jitters."

"It's understandable. But the sooner I take her the sooner she can come back. Mr. Rollins?"

Seth didn't say anything he just stared at his daughter.

"Seth she needs to take Olivia." Paisley said.

Seth looked up like he just realized their was a whole around him.

"What Honey Bee?"

"The nurse needs to take the baby"

"What? Why?"

"To do routine tests Seth." She told him.

Seth was hesitant and he slowly stood up.

"Mr. Rollins I promise we'll have her back as soon as the tests are done." The nurse said.

As paisley watched everything.

"Pam?"

"Yes? Do you need something?" She asked.

"In a little while can someone help with my shower?" Paisley asked.

"Of course your husband is more than welcome to help when we take the baby for her test." Pam answered walking over to Seth.

"Ok thank you."

"No problem. Now I will just take this little Pumpkin for those test and you are more than welcome to shower.

"Mr. Rollins?" The nurse asked again.

"Rollins give her the baby please?" Paisley said in a stern tone as she didn't look at him.

Seth looked up and saw the nurse.

"How long will she be gone?" Seth asked.

"Not long I promise." She told him.

"Just .. Just be careful with her." Seth said as he slowly handed the nurse the baby with hesitation.

"Of course I will! She's in good hands I promise." The nurse said as she took the baby and left the room.

"Bye Baby Doll." Paisley said.

Seth stared at the door until it closed.

"Alright you have to the count of five to tell me what is wrong. One!"

"What?" Seth asked sitting down in the chair reaching for Paisley's hand.

As she grabbed his hand and held it not looking at him.

"Two!"

"Paisley I don't know what you want me to say."

"I was in labor with her for 12 hours 12. I was trying to talk to you earlier and you didn't hear me. You won't tell me what's bothering! So I'm supposed to just sit here and be hunky dory. Well I'm not I meant what I said on the phone last night every word. If you don't tell me what is bothering you I don't know if this marriage will last the secrets the non talking that's not what I want , I want you to be comfortable enough to talk to me about anything that is bothering you and lately you haven't and that hurts. You know , I have problems with expressing my feelings but I broke my guard for you when will you?" She said looking away.

"I love you Paisley I mean that with everything in me! But I am ... just scared alright!" He said getting up and pacing the room.

"Scared of what?"

"Of screwing this up alright! I am a man damn it! It's my job to protect my family I failed once I can't ... NO I want do that again!"

"Seth how many times do I have to make you understand that you haven't fucked up anything! You just don't wanna listen to me. You're so afraid that I was gonna end up like Kate did guess what I didn't. I'm here I ain't going anywhere I'm not gonna leave you and take our baby away from you I'm not that cruel" I love you too damn much to even think about that! You don't think I'm not scared of fucking this up either! I mean I'm 30 years old and this is all new to me! Everyday is a beautiful experience to me everyday and I never had a family that loved me or a man to love me like you do"

"Paisley ... please I never want to hurt you ever! Kate was drunk in a bar OK ... she was dancing with another man." he blurted out.

As he seen the tears in her eyes as she sat there in silence.

"Ok and?"

"See I just feel like if I am truly honest I will hurt you and I can't do that. Fuck I am an idiot."

"I want you to be honest with me lying and not telling me will hurt me worse than being honest with me." If you still love her and want to give what you had a chance I won't step in the way ..."

"Stop that's not what I want I don't' love her like that at all! I swear Pais I don't I love you!" He said going over to her and standing front of her.

"Really?" She said as she felt her heart beating fast like it did the first time thou met.

"I swear! I married you I LOVE YOU Paisley with everything in me I love you! You changed me I am a better man because of you!"

"And I'm a better woman because of you! I love you too Seth with everything in me right now my heart is beating fast like the first day we met , you always make me blush when you are around you make me feel things that are explainable. When I would watch you on TV I would always say that's my future husband or my future baby daddy I would say that about you Seth. I was always proud of you and I will always be proud you're my hero and I love you my husband!" she said grabbing his face and kissing him.

"You are my wife I love you I know I am crappy husband but I love you and I will do better for you and our daughter!" He told her pulling her into another deep kiss.

"You're not a crappy husband. A crappy husband wouldn't give two shits about his wife but you care about me and you want to make this work and you're the first that is willing to be with me for the rest of our lives and I ,, I want to say thank you." She said kissing him again tears falling down her face. "All I ask is to give me time about Kate ok give me time and I'll make the effort to be her friend." Paisley told him.

"She's not a bad person ... she's just hurting right now and that ... that is on me."

"I know that's why I'm giving you time to grieve or mourn or whatever you have to do to move on. I will be by your side along the way that is what a wife does she supports her husband through everything the good and the bad. I will be there for you through this by your side! I'm not going anywhere you're stuck with me bubba!" She told him.

"What the hell did I ever do right in my life to deserve you Paisley?"

"Well there is a city called Chicago a cold ass city where a southern girl was lost going to a Chicago bears game."

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Then she tripped going up those damn bleachers to get to her seat and she hear the sexiest voice ever asking if she was OK! As she looked up to see this sexy Adonis holding out his hand to help her up and the rest his is a love story."

"Our love story." He said softly kissing her.

"Yes baby our love story. I'm sorry for everything baby I really am."

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for believe me!"

"I don't?" She questioned him.

"No you don't you are perfect in my eyes! You've done nothing to be sorry for! I am the one who is sorry. I love you Paisley forever."

"I love you forever too baby. Now about that shower " she said kissing him "Of course Mrs. Rollins because you kinda smell." He laughed.

"Gasp! I do not!" She said laughing

Seth smiled and kissed her again as he helped her get up.

"Nice and Easy Honey bee."

"OK Sparky!" She said as they walked towards the shower

Seth turned on the water as he watched his wife. Paisley took off her gown slowly got in the shower it felt good to have a shower as she seen Seth staring at her.

"I know we can't do anything for 8 weeks but would you like to come in with me? I'll be a good girl"

Seth grinned staring at his wife he could feel himself. "Yeah Well I might be a bad boy."

"Really you're always a bad boy come in!"

Seth grinned and walked over to her and helped her in the showers.

"Is the water to hot Pais?" He asked staring at her chest.

"No Its warm something you like baby?" She smiled.

"I .. umm have to say I am a fan of the uh girls."

"Well they are yours." She said biting her lip.

"Yeah ... fuck ... babe let's get you showered." Seth said reaching for the shampoo. "This is going to be a LONG 8 weeks."

"Thank you babe" she said as she felt his hands in her hair as she had her hands on his body. "Well I can relieve some of that tension for ya" she said touching his stomach.

As Seth washed her hair he groaned.

"Pais."

"You don't want me to? Oh but baby you're so tense"

"You just had a baby! Yes I'm tense I am standing here with my naked wife in the shower." Seth said.

"I didn't say anything about having sex." She said as she kissed his chest with sweet kisses.

"Paisley damn ... woman. I know we can't do that but you probably shouldn't Fuckkkk." He groaned.

"Shhhh shhhh shhhh just let me take care of you baby" she said kissing his stomach going lower as she grabbed his cock stroking it slowly.

"Fuck Pais.."

As he watched her putting it in her mouth.

"Mmmm you like?" She said looking up at him.

Seth moaned and shook his head!

" Yes but are you sure this is ... damn ... woman a good idea?"

"Yes I want to make you feel good baby please?" She said licking it.

Seth just nodded. "It ... does feel good baby."

"Good now relax and let mama take care of you!" She said as she moved her head up and down while playing with his balls

Seth looked down at his wife she was so turned on by her just yesterday she gave him a daughter and now she was in the shower taking care of him again. He did what he could to muffle his pants and breathing.

"Mmmm" she hummed as she looked up at him his hand in her wet hair.

"'Give it a tug baby"

Seth gave her hair a slight tug she moaned softly as she went faster.

"oh Pais!"

"Seth!" She moaned as she could feel his legs tremble, his hand gripping her hair a bit moved his hips a bit to meet her mouth.

"That's it baby give me all of you!" She said as she took everything he gave her.

"Damn ... Paisley."

"You OK baby you feel better? She said as she finished washing herself looking into his eyes kissing him.

"Yes that was amazing Paisley. But honey you really need to be taking it easy." he told her kissing her.

"I know but I wanted to please you! Can you get my Seth Rollins shirt and my leopard print jammies and some undies please baby?"

"Of course." Seth said kissing her and going to her bag to get her cloths.

"Besides 8 weeks will go by fast and you can have your way with me."

"8 weeks!" Seth smiled.

"Yep then you can have your way with me all night" she said putting her clothes on slowly her on.

"Babe let me help." He said helping her dress and helping her back to the bed.

"You're so good to me you really are"

"You deserve the world Paisley and I will give it to you."

"Really baby you mean it?"

"I love you sooo much Seth Rollins."

"I mean it with everything I am! I love you Paisley Rollins."

As they kissed again when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Seth said as he kissed her again.

As the Pam came in holding the baby.

"Someone wanted to see their Mommy and daddy "

"There she is my little princess I missed you do much."

"Everything went well shes a healthy little girl. Congratulations." she said as she handed her to Paisley

"Thank you so much. Hi my baby doll." She said as she kissed Olivia's face.

"Yes thank you."

"No problem if you need anything let me know Mrs Rollins Mr Rollins".

"We will thank you" Paisley said looking down at the newborn.

"Hi princess." Seth smiled watching his wife with their daughter.

"She's so perfect in every way she said as Olivia opened her eyes a little as paisley noticed she had her eyes.

"She has your eyes honey bee."

"Oh my god she does she said tearing up kissing her head When Olivia started getting a little fussy. "

"Someone's hungry." Paisley said as she lifted up her shirt and started feeding her daughter

"Lucky kid" Seth smiled kissing his wife's head

"Well if you want you could do the other one?" She said giggling

Seth couldn't help but laugh.

"Just feed my kid would ya she's hungry."

"I am baby she's eating" she said laughing backed.

Seth just looked at his wife and laughed. "I love that laugh."

"Really baby I love yours too. I adore you Sparky!" she said as they kissed again.

"I love you both so much!"

"We love you so much too baby forever"

"Forever."

Seth leaned down and kissed his wife this moment was perfect he had his wife and daughter nothing else in world mattered.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You are all awesome! Thanks! **_

_**Thanks to those of you who are following this story and who have favored it. **_

**_This chapter was inspired by my friend Red hope you liked it babe! *Hugs* _**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**4 Months later:**

The WWE was on tour in Australia. Paisley and Olivia were getting us to Seth being back on the road.

Paisley was changing Olivia while on the phone with Seth.

"How are my girls?" Seth asked.

"We're doing good Sparky! Olivia is starting to sleep more at night."

"That's good! Did she sleep in her room last night Pais or ours?" Seth asked holding in a laugh.

"Ummm in ours..." She said giggling.

"I had a feeling." Seth said. "How are you Honey bee feeling good?"

"I don't have my teddy bear here so I have my baby girl! And yes I'm feeling great!"

"That's Good Pais. I will be home soon! To be honest this tour is a bitch." Seth grumbled a bit.

"Awww baby"

"I miss my girls and that cloths line last night kicked my ass." He stated.

"I'm gonna have to give you a massage when you get home sparky! We miss you too."

"Yeah a nice and slow on I hope!" He laughed. "So what are your plans today honey bee?"

"As nice and slow as you want it baby and I'm going to the country club with your mom she wants me to go!" Paisley told him.

"You do know that I will be naked during this massage right?" He stated with a laugh. "Wait what? The club really? I thought you hated it there?"

"I do hate it but she wants me to go! I don't know why! And really fully naked?" Paisely said now holding Olivia in her arms.

"Well it's a free lunch babe and yes butt ass naked."

"That's true I don't wanna become all uppy uppy you know those ladies don't like me. And hmmm that booty of yours does turn me on" she said while biting her lip.

"Well when I get home this booty is all yours and those boobs are mine get me woman? OH and don't worry about the old ladies at the club their just rich and old and don't know any better."

"You are just obsessed with my boobs aren't ya! Good thing I stopped breast feeding because they would be bigger than what they are! I don't worry about them I do this to make you mom happy ugh. I got dress up for this! Ewwe I ain't wearing a dress."

"You'll look hot babe I know it ... you know you uh could send me a photo?" Seth smiled.

"You want a photo of my boobs don't you?" She said laughing.

"You said it but I don't want to take a chance on the whole world seeing my wifes rack so you better have them covered."

"Yes we don't need that! Ok I'll take a selfie of me and the baby" she said as she had Olivia in her arms as she smiled.

Seth smiled when he saw the picture of Paisley and Olivia pop up on his phone.

"God you are beautiful."

"Awww thanks and since you been having a rough overseas trip I'll send you another of just me." She said.

"Thanks Honey bee!"

Paisley placed Olivia in her bouncer while angling the camera where it shows off her boobs a certain way and where her green eyes pop she sent the pic to him.

When they heard ""Rollins are you coming you pussy whipped little bitch!"

"Who the hell is calling in u that?"

"Ambrose he's a bit drunk babe and Yes Got the photo and damn woman!"

"Those boobs are all yours Sparky!"

"Hell yeah they're all mine!"

"Rollins stop kissing rednecks ass and get over here you little bitch." They heard again.

"Put poodle on the phone ruining my fun time with my hubby." She demanded.

She heard a few voices and what sounded like a thud.

"What Redneck?" Ambrose slurred.

"Poodle you ain't getting no love?"

"What? Oh I can get love!"

"You need a hug?"

"You gonna come down under just to give me a hug?" He laughed as she could tell he chugged the rest of his beer.

"With a 4 month old no!"

"Right how is chunky money?" Ambrose asked.

"So cute and chunky I wanna pinch her little fat cheeks! I miss your drunk crazy ass poodle!"

"Yeah .. I miss you to Red. Kate ..." He trailing off.

"I know hun I know one day me and you will hang out again I promise!Now stop being a bitch and give my husband back the phone! You know you can call me anytime just to bullshit or whatever remember that Dean." She said softly.

"Yeah .. and I am not a little bitch! Pais?"

"You're my poodle. I didn't mean to call you a bitch I'm sorry! Yea Dean?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Nothing ... here's the sell out back."

"Ok bye dean" she said softly as she could feel his pain when she heard Seth's voice again.

"Hi honey bee." Seth said.

"Hi baby "

"Are you ok Pais?"

"I'm ok just worried about dean that's all." She answered.

"Yeah I know Honey ... we all are to be honest. Whatevers wrong with him he wont talk about it."

"Awww." she said tearing up on the phone

"Pais don't ... Don't cry please! You have such a big heart I know that but please don't cry. I love you."

"Thank you for saying that baby I love you too take care of him while ya'll are there I gotta go but I'll call you later."

"We will and I love you too you take care of yourself and our princess."

"I will always babe I can't wait to see you in a few days and ahem have my way with you finally!" She said smiling.

As Seth hung up the phone he looked over at Dean.

"About time you little bitch." Dean said looking at Seth with a half smile drinking another beer.

"Dean what's is going on with you lately you have Paisley worried hell were all worried about you man."

"Nothing! Red doesn't need to worry about me not when you have the chunky monkey." Dean said staring at the beer bottle in his hand.

"Well the chunky monkey is fine and she has the right to worry come on man were brothers tell me please?"

"Kate." he said softly.

"What's wrong with Kate?"

"She's pregnant." He said chugging his beer and getting up from the table.

"What! That's a good thing right? How far along is she is everything alright?"

Dean just looked at Seth and shook his head no.

"Come on man talk to me please."

"We saw the doctor before we left I can't fucking lose her alright I just got her back! Things were finally getting back to normal!"

"Listen you're not gonna lose her alright?" I was thinking the same with Paisley I drove her nuts about it actually is Kate taking it easy? What did the doctor say?"

"She is taking it easy the best she can chasing after two 3 year olds. She's 10 weeks now but man he said this is a high risk pregnancy her risk of hemorrhage and preterm labor are really high. Dude I knew this would fucking happen."

"I know but she wanted to give you another baby"

"I know and if something happens to her it's on me!"he said finishing his beer.

"I know that feeling far too well! You just have to have faith that everything will be alright! When you see that baby for the first time it will all have been worth it!"

"Yeah well Kate almost died having the twins so I am sorry if I am running out of faith." Dean said getting up and walking away.

**Iowa** \- Paisley was sitting with Jan holding Olivia at lunch.

"Thank you for inviting me to this lunch." Paisley said.

"No problem dear. I know it can't be much fun being stuck in the house all day while Seth's gone." Jan said.

"Well Olivia keeps me busy so it's not so bad when he's gone!" Paisley said looking at her daughter.

"That is so sweet! I have to admit I am one proud grandma." Jan smiled. "Paisley I just wanted to say how happy I am that you and Seth found each other. You make him happy and you've given him this gift one that he's wanted for a long time."

"Jan you're gonna make me cry right now I try to be the best I can be for her and for him I really do thank you for welcoming me into your family. He makes me happy too Jan he really does."

"It's an honor to have you in our family! After the ... never mind. I know Seth was in a rough place and I am just glad they you found each other." She said.

"Thank you so much that means a lot to me" Paisley said as she heard some little voices.

"Paswley." Logan said running in with Liam right behind him.

"Baby!" Liam said.

"Awww my little boyfriends! Oh my god y'all got so big!" She said hugging them tight. "Yep this is Olivia boys say hi!"

"We 3 now!" Logan said holding up three fingers.

"Olive?" Liam said.

"3! That means you have to get jobs now!" She said giggling at the boys. "Livi can you say Livi?"

"Logan Scott , Liam James! We don't run away like that." Kate said coming up to the table. "I am sorry." Kate said rushing up to the table.

"No no its fine how are you?" Paisley said with a smile.

"Mommy look Livi!" Logan smiled.

"You should be letting these two run around like that." Jan said looking at Kate with disdain.

"Jan no don't ." Paisley said touching her hand.

" I see honey , baby! I am sorry come on boys." Kate said grabbing their hands and walking away.

"Jan it's OK let the anger go Mom! Can you watch Olivia for me for a little bit I'll be back. I love you." she said hugging Jan.

"Of course I'll watch her but where are you going? That slut broke my sons heart those boys were suppose to be his. I love you Paisley and I am so proud to have you as a daughter and this baby as my granddaughter." Jan said.

"I know but I have to make this right Jan for everyone involved I know you won't understand but its me as a person . I'm proud to Have you as my mother in law I'll be back. Bye sweet potato momma loves you." She said giving Olivia kisses.

Jan held Olivia close as she watched her daughter in law walk away. Paisley went after Kate and the boys.

"Kate wait!" Paisley called after her out side.

"I'm sorry ... they saw the baby ... and I just I am sorry." Kate said still walking.

"Wait wait wait wait ahhhh!" Paisley said as she fell backwards landing on her butt.

"Oh my goss are you ok?" Kate said stopping and going to help her up.

"Ouchie Pawsley." Logan said.

"Paswey you fell down." Liam added.

"Thank you I'm OK!. I'm really that clumsy I'm ok cuties no ouchies." She said as Kate helped her up noticing her baby bump. "You're preggo!?" She said smiling

Kate smiled and bite her lip.

"Yes." She said placing her hand on her small but noticeable baby bump.

"OK so I can act like a really big dork and just totally fan girl over this?

Kate just nodded and looked down at the boys

"Ok maybe I won't right now but I do want to apologize for what Jan said back there she didn't have any right to do that."

"It's fine. She's hasn't liked me for awhile now! I get it! I am sorry the boy interrupted your lunch." Kate said.

"Well that's a shame! Let's walk and talk and the boys can play."

Kate nodded as they started walking when she stopped and placed her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong you OK?"

"Yeah I ... I just need to sit down."

"Yes let's sit down" Paisley said as they sat on a bench.

"Boys be careful please." Kate called to them as they were going to the play area.

"OK Mommy!" They yelled as they went to play.

"So um we haven't really talked much hardly at all." Paisley said looking down

"I know. I hope you got the baby gift Dean and I sent." Kate said sitting to get more comfortable.

"I did thank y'all so much she loves her musical monkey and her blankets every time she is in her car seat she looks at that monkey. I don't think she knows what it is yet but she giggles when I play the music." She said with a smile.

"Dean picked out the Monkey." Kate said.

"Awww well he does call her a chunky monkey that poodle. Look I um know we don't talk much and we don't know each other much and I'm willing to start getting to know you Kate if you are want to know me"

"Liam James Ambrose not so high!" Kate called watching Liam claiming on the toys.

"Sowrry Mommy."

"I would like that to get to know you too." Kate said

"Oh thank god because I don't have too many girl friends most of my friends are the guys in the wwe."

"I know that feeling ... Look I think that before we can even start to be friends I do need to tell you I am sorry for kissing Seth it didn't mean anything. I don't love him in that way not anymore I was just hurting so bad that ..."

"I forgive you! You don't have to apologize."

"I am not a bad person. I've just done some horrible things. Liam James Ambrose what did I just tell you." Kate said getting up and walking over to the play toys.

"I know we all do bad things in our lives were not proud of. We just have to forgive ourselves first before we Can let anyone in you know. I never thought you was a bad person. I just wanted to give you time.."

"Thank you. I did need time and I think I am starting to come around again. Liam baby please be careful." Kate said reaching up for the three year old who was climbing down the side of the jungle gym.

"I got him your pregnant! Let me! Ready jump into my arms ok one two three!" She said as he jumped into her arms screaming weee!

"Me Me!" Logan said

"OK you're ready one two three! Got ya!"

"Did you see me Mommy did you?" Liam said running and crashing into Kate.

"I did little man I saw you."

"Did you see me Mommy." Logan asked.

"I did sweetie! I saw you too was it fun?"

"That was fun Mommy!"

"Yeah? Well just ... just be careful OK. Thank Paisley for helping you down."

"Tank you." They both said

"You're welcome cuties"

"You know it is hot out here you need a ride home?"

"No thank you. We came with my parents. They're around here some where. Have you talked to Seth since they've been gone?" Kate asked softly.

"I was just on the phone with him today. You talked to dean?"

"Yesterday." Kate said glancing over towards the boys who hand now run over to the sand box.

"You know maybe you should give him a call back later talk to him tell each other how you feel and things"

"OH he told me yesterday how he feels about this." Kate said resting her hand on her baby bump.

"He's just scared that it will happen again. He thinks it will be his fault."

"He told me he doesn't want this baby! Who says that! He said he wished he would have used protection! I get he scared so am I."

"That's because little girl in there is giving him a run for his money right now! He wants this baby he does! But that fear of what happened before plaques his mind and that is torturing him right now. Once you have baby girl he will be different. You'll see."

"You .. you think it's a girl?" Kate asked.

"Yep! I have never been wrong before I guessed Olivia was a girl the week before my ultrasound."

"The boys would like having a little sister." Kate smiled. When Logan and Liam came running fully force and crashed in to Kate she flinched a bit as they boys hung on to her.

"Mommy we hungry." Liam said holding on to Kate.

"Yeah hungry!" Logan agreed with his brother.

"Can you wait a bit remember we're going to eat with Grandma and Grandpa?" Kate asked them looking down at the boys who had their arms around her.

"Not long?" Liam asked.

"Shouldn't be long little man." Kate told him.

"Yay!" Liam said.

When Kate heard her phone go off she noticed it was Dean and looked over at Paisley.

"Answer it." She said.

Kate hesitated as she answered it.

"H ... Hello?"

"Hi babe!"

"Hi .. h..how are you?" She asked.

"I miss you doll! You and the kids all three of them." He told her.

Kate was trying to hold in her tears. "We miss you too Dean!"

"I will be home in a few days! Doll face I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything!"

"Dean ... I am sorry too .. I just ... wait are you drunk?" Kate asked

"No nope!"

Kate shook her head.

"You are aren't you? I can't believe this!" She said slowly standing up and walking away from the bench.

"I'm telling you , I'm not drunk baby!"

"Dean you are I ... I can tell! " Kate said still walking. "Please don't lie to me."

"I"m not lying to you doll face! I sobered up after talking with Rollins!

"Dean ... I ... Just ... !" Kate said.

"Mommy!" Liam yelled running to catch up with her.

Kate hugged her in tears with Dean still on the phone with her now nervous not knowing what was going on.

"Mommy up ... up." Liam said tugging on Kate's skirt.

Kate looked down and picked him up.

"Dean I love you so much but I can't fight with you!"

"Kate please."

"Dean I do love and I ... I will call you later." Kate said hanging up the phone.

"Hi Katie! You OK?"

"Yeah Fine Dad." She said as her father got off the golf cart and walked over to her.

"You sure Katie?"

"Yeah Dad! I just talk to Dean." Kate said forcing a smile.

"Daddy?" Liam said his head resting on Kate's shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" Ethan said. "Kate what the hell did Ambrose do now?" He said picking up Logan.

"Dad please let's just go get the boys something to eat and find mom." Kate said.

"Thank you ... Paisley I mean ... that." Kate said.

"Your Rollins's wife right?" Ethan asked.

"Dad!" Kate said sternly.

"Yes sir."

"I see Rollins picked out a pretty one." He told her.

"Well thank you so much sir I'm not pretty"

"You are I've always said that boy had good taste in woman." He told her. "No offense just wish he would have married my daughter."

"Dad!" Kate said making Liam jump in her arms.

"But she's stuck with Ambrose now! I guess."

"Dad!" Kate said again.

"I understand sir."

"Listen to you pretty and manners. Would you like to join us for a late lunch?" He asked her.

"Yes Yes." Logan said clapping his hands and looking at Paisley.

"You don't mind if I bring my baby?" I was born and raised in the south I had to have manners",

"No at all. The more the merrier! Right Katie Lady?" He said looking over at his daughter.

Kate just nodded.

"Do you want me to Kate?"

"It's fine really! The boys are just hungry so lets go eat." Kate said walking slowly shifting Liam in her arms.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No You didn't come on lets go see if Les has a table." Ethan said walking with Paisley Logan still in his arms.

"I'll be right back I have to go get my baby real quick." Paisley said going to get Olivia.

"Nanna!"

"Hello my wife." Ethan said kissing her cheek and putting Logan down in his booster seat.

"Hello dear my grand babies Kate you alright?"

Kate went to put Liam in his booster seat and he began to cry. "No Mommy me sit wit you." He said hanging on to her.

"Fine Mom." She said.

"Ambrose!" Ethan said looking at his wife

"Don't know your daughter is stubborn and wont tell me." He said.

"Why you won't tell your father Kate Nicole?"

"Dad please ... Liam baby please sit in your seat." Kate said still struggling to get Liam to sit his arms wrapped around her neck.

"Ethan who is that coming our way with a baby?"

"That my dear would be Seth's wife and daughter!" He said with a smile.

"That's her? She's stunning!" Leslie said.

"Right I always new that boy had taste. Can't believe Kate let him get away."

"Dad. Liam James Please."

"No Mommy want you."

"Paswlwy! I sit wit her and baby!"

Logan said standing in his booster seat as Paisley came over to the table.

"Hi." I'm Paisley Rollins and this is my daughter Olivia nice to meet you ma'am" she said holding out her hand

"My goss she is pretty and has manners where you from I hear a southern accent?"

"Texas ma'am"

"Texas very nice. Here have a seat." Ethan said pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you sir"

They all sat down and began to talk getting to know one another. Kate was helping Liam eat who was sitting on her lap. Ethan was helping Logan. Paisley was holding Olivia.

"So paisley how in the world did Seth find a girl like you?"

"God Mom pry into their life some more." Kate said.

"Kate Nicole!" Ethan said.

"Its a long story. But the short version is I tripped over some bleachers while attending a Chicago bears game and he helped me up."

Ethan laughed "That has to be that boy's MO. Kate tripped at a cross fit and Seth caught her literally."

Paisley laughed.

"Ambrose is pretty hilarious himself me and him was fishing one day and I accidentally hit him in the head with the fishing pole!" Paisley

"She's such a little cutie." Ethan smiled.

"Thank you she's my heart" she said kissing her cheek

"Ambrose is pretty hilarious himself Mr. Miller." Paisley said.

"Ambrose is something alright." Ethan said.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure." She said handing Olivia to Kate's mom.

"Mr miller sir if I may.. Ambrose is a good guy he's a great person. He's my poodle! Look he's a good guy sure you're just protecting your baby girl and I find that to be so sweet but I can vouch that he would never hurt her. Not in a million years sir."

"I wish I saw it that way. But I don't and I can't. Kate was engaged to a great guy and she tossed it away for him. I can't be happy about that. I'm sorry."

"Paisley you have a heart of gold." Leslie said.

"I understand sir I wish my dad cared as much as you do about Kate"

"Well your dad's a fool because you are worth caring about." Ethan said patting her shoulder.

"Thank you sir that means a lot to me."

"Excuse .. Excuse me." Kate said getting up and placing Liam in the seat.

Kate slowly walked into the the bathroom when she sat down her heart sank when she saw a little blood.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Please don't be shy and let me know what you think! **_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story! **_

_**I hope the time jump wasn't to confusing! **_

_**Red as always you are amazing and thanks for your help! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Later that Night:** Kate was at her parents house she had just put the boys to bed.

"The boys sleeping?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah Dad they are." Kate stated slowly walking into her room.

Kate walked into her room and looked at her phone to see 4 text messages from Dean , Ethan followed.

"Dad look I know you don't like Dean. But he is the father of my kids. So could you please be a little nicer to him?" Kate asked as she looked at her phone again.

"I'm sorry Kate you know how I feel about Ambrose. He's not good for you or those babies!" Ethan told her.

"Dad I'm not feeling well so can we just deal with this in the morning please?" Kate asked him placing her hands on her stomach.

"Sure Katie. Look everything is fine. Don't worry the baby is fine. Good night sweet pea!" Ethan said kissing his daughters cheek before leaving the room.

"Night Dad." Kate said.

After Ethan left the room Kate slowly laid down on the bed her hand resting on her belly. All her thoughts and fears consuming her as she felt a slight crap. She bite her lip and she muffled out a sound.

She grabbed her phone to call the one person she knew would help her.

"Paisley"

"Hi it's ... it's Kate."

"What up girl?" Paisley asked.

"Nothing really! I finally got the boys to bed." She told her.

"Understandable Lil Miss Rollins didn't want to go to sleep herself."

"Yeah the boys need a snack and two stories. Paisley ..can ... can you do something for me?" Kate asked her softly.

"Sure what is it?" She said putting her clarinet away.

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure you wanna go ride around we can do that I'll just get Livi.."

"Well ummm I need to make a stop at the hospital." Kate said holding in tears.

"Um OK what's wrong?" Paisley asked.

"I've been spotting since this afternoon and the cramps started off and on tonight when I was putting the boys to bed. Pais ... I think ...I may loose this baby." Kate said in a eerie calm tone.

"I'm coming give me 5 minutes no 10!" She said as she grabbed Olivia and put her in her car seat as she started getting a little fussy.

When she placed her pacifier in her mouth grabbed her Minnie mouse diaper bag her purse and the keys.

Kate put on some shoes and tossed on her DA hoodie. She peaked in on the boys and kissed them each softly. Before she headed out the door to meet Paisley.

When Paisley pulled up to the drive way Kate slowly got in and shut the door with out saying anything.

"Did you want to tell your parents before we went?"

"No!"

"OK." She said softly as she drove on the interstate highway.

"Thank you for .. doing this I know it's late."

"It's no problem! I'm a insomniac anyway!" Paisley told her while driving down the road.

Kate just nodded when she felt a slight cramp and flinched a little but didn't make a sound. She looked at her phone and held it tight in her hand.

"Kate?"

"I can't loose this baby! No again! Please." Kate said softly.

"I am sure everything is fine OK sweetie! We're almost there." Paisley said looking over at her friend. When her phone went off.

"Paisley!"

"What are you wearing?" her husband asked her.

"Well let's see a bright orange tank top , shorts and my hair is all wait who is this?"

"Your husband? How many men call you woman and why aren't you naked?"

"Oh! Hey baby! Well I will be in a few days on top under you on the floor in the tub. Are you naked?" She said smiling big as she was driving.

"Maybe and I like all of the above." Seth laughed.

Kate had her head back on the seat her hands on her stomach and her eyes closed not even paying attention to the conversation.

"Just out of the shower in a towel. You should ummm get naked too honey bee." Seth laughed.

"If I were there that towel would have been off you! Well I kinda can't."

"Why the hell not? Is Livi in the room? Babe you really need to let her sleep in her room you know the one that you painted and got all girly.

"First of all its not all girly she has ninja turtles in her crib! By the way I'm not home any way."

"Where are you? It's like what mid-night there?"

"Before you panic I'm gonna say this really fast so listen quick I'm on the way to the hospital it not me and Oliva is fine she's asleep in her car seat! Kate just wanted to make sure everything is ok with the baby."

"What! Damn!" Seth said as she heard something like a door open and then banging! "AMBROSE!"

"Did ya sprint to his room or something?"

"AMBROSE OPEN THE DOOR!" He said banging on it again. "Yes he's only like two doors away." Seth told her.

"What you want Rollins!" A raspy voice said.

"It's Kate!"

"What's wrong is she OK?" his voice turning to panic.

"I .. I don't know Pais is taking her to the hospital now."

"Still here boys!" Paisley said on the phone.

"I need to get to Iowa!" He said.

"Dude just talk to Pais and I will see what I can do about getting you a flight to Iowa." Seth told him as he handing him the phone.

"Thanks man!"

"Dean?" Paisley said.

"What's wrong? Is she cramping is she bleeding tell me!" He demanded.

"She said she was spotting yes and she is cramping a little." Paisley said with hesitation.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said.

Kate looked at Paisley holding in her tears.

"Ambrose please talk to your fiancee!"

"I don't have a ring." Kate tried to joked.

"Not yet you will soon Doll face! Deep breaths baby deep breaths." Dean said

"I'm sorry." She said trying to breathe.

"Don't be sorry baby I'm coming home."

"I don't want to get you in trouble with Hunter. Dean ... I just ... something's wrong... "

"Seth's gonna talk to him to let me go home."

"Dean?" Kate said as Paisley pulled up to the hospital.

"Kate I love you! Just stay calm and I will be there as soon as I can I promise!"

"I love you too!" Kate said.

Paisley grabbed Olivia out of the back and helped Kate inside. It didn't take long for them to get Kate back into a room and the nurse checked her vitals.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" the nurse asked.

"No , I have twin boys at home and I had a miscarriage almost a year ago."

The nurse wrote something down on a note pad.

"OK well the doctor will be in with you soon. Just try and relax." The nurse said.

"What's wrong?" Paisley asked looking at the nurse.

"She's just running a fever and her BP is a little high. Like I said the doctor will be in soon." The nurse said leaving the room.

"I am sure everything is fine Kate." Paisley said looking at her friend laying in the bed stairing at the ceiling in zone.

When the doctor came in he asked a few questions as Kate answered them still not looking away from the cieling.

"Well let's just take a look." The doctor said as he placed the gel on her abdomen and started the ultrasound.

Kate wouldn't look at the screen. As the doctor hit a few keys on the machine a little bomp bomp bomp was heard.

"Is that?" Kate asked turning her head slowly.

"That's the baby!" Paisley said trying not to cry.

"The .. the baby's OK?" Kate asked holding on to Paisley's hand and staring at the screen as the doctor was checking everything

"Yes Miss Miller , the baby is fine! Look a healthy strong heart beat." The Doctor told her.

"The baby's healthy?"

"Yes. But I am concerned about you! Your BP is high and you do have a small fever so I am going to admit you for observation and get that BP down."

Kate nodded .

"But the baby?"

"Is fine. See look." He told her..

Kate started at the screen and listened to her baby's heart beat.

"You're gonna be OK little peanut!." Kate said softly.

**The Next Evening** \- Kate was in her hospital room with the boys sitting on the bed with her.

When the door slowly opened.

"Daddy!" Logan yelled leaping off the bed and running to the door. Liam right behind him.

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Ethan said seeing Dean coming into the room hugging the boys.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Dean said.

"You weren't here when she needed you!" Ethan asked.

"Dad Please!" Kate said sitting up a little straighter in the bed.

"I'm fucking here now!" Dean said trying to remain calm as he walked over to Kate.

"Well better late than never right? What if things were worse? HUH She could have lost that baby while you are out drinking." Ethan said.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth and mind your own business."

"She is my business! These boys are my business!" Ethan snapped.

"They're my fucking business too fuck!" Dean snapped his fist clenched.

"Hi babe I am so glad you made it!" Kate said as Dean leaned down to kiss her placing his hand on her baby bump.

"Where else would I be?"

"I didn't mean to worry you it's just ... I didn't know ...But the baby is fine strong and healthy." Kate told him.

"I'm more worried about you doll face."

"I'm better now." Kate said as Dean kissed her hand. "I just need to relax and stay stress free as possible."

"I agreed." Dean said.

"Yes she needs to relax and be stress free and raising two boys alone is not stress free." Ethan stated.

"I do have to work for a living! I am not going through this again!"

"Right traveling around the world and getting drunk! While your girlfriend is raising your kids."

"Dad!" Kate snapped.

"Wow criticizing me for one thing I did like Seth was any better."

"Seth is a better man than you are! He always made time for Katie."

"Dad stop please."

"Sure he did." Dean said looking right at Ethan.

"He did! He even was going to marry her! But someone ruined that!" Ethan said back looking at Dean.

"Oh of course!" Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"They loved each other but you stepped in and put doubt in her head." Ethan said.

Logan started bouncing on the bed

"Sowwry."

"It's OK little man." Kate told him.

"I know what I know! Kate and these kids are moving back to Iowa!" Ethan stated.

"Dad please ..." Kate said sitting up more in the bed.

"If you think you can convince her to move back here by all means!" Dean said in a cocky tone.

"We've already talked about it right Katie." Ethan said.

"Have you?" Dean questioned looking at Kate.

"No well he talked .. but Dean I didn't agree to anything I swear! I would never do that!" Kate said.

"See! It's up to her what happens not you"

"Katie knows what's good for her. Katie you know we are just doing what is best for you and the kids. We don't want you to lose another baby now do we?" Ethan asked her looking over at his wife , then at Kate.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned getting more angry.

"What do you think it means? Stress isn't good for her or the baby!"

"I don't give her stress you fucking do with your overbearing ass!"

"Overbearing? Right I am her father and I am just trying to protect her and my grandchildren."

"I am too I'm not gonna argue with you about this anymore"

"Will you both just stop!" Kate said slowly getting out of bed. "I can't take this any more!"

"I'm willing to stop if he will! I'm sorry doll."

"Ambrose let me make something perfectly clear you are not good enough for my daughter or these kids! So I will not "stop". Seth is and always will be better for Kate than you." Ethan stated.

"DAD!" Kate said.

"You made that crystal clear."

"Katie think about what we talked about! Les get the boys were heading home it's getting late." He said.

The boys went to Dean and hugged him.

"I wanna stay with Daddy!" Liam said.

"Me too!" Logan agreed.

"Dad it's ... it's fine they can stay." Kate said slowly walking towards the bathroom.

"Katie you are clearly not feeling well. They can come back to the house with us and we will be back in the morning!" Ethan said.

"We'll bring them back in the morning sweetheart I promise." Leslie said.

"If ... if the boys don't want to go don't make them .. Dean baby can ... you come help me?" Kate asked as she was going into the bathroom.

"Sure Doll face." Dean said heading towards the bathroom where Kate was standing in the door way.

"Boys say bye to you mom and you will her in the morning!" Ethan stated looking at the boys who were standing near the bed.

"Bye Mommy!" Logan said.

"Bye little man! You be good and I will see both in the morning." Kate said slowly bending down to hug them both.

"Otay Mommy bye baby wuv you!" Liam said hugging Kate and placing his hang on her belly.

Kate smiled "Give your dad hugs too and the baby loves you too."

The boys hugged Dean tight.

"Wuv you Daddy!" Logan said.

"I love you both very much." Dean told them as he kissed their cheeks.

"Wuv you too Daddy." Liam said.

Ethan glared at Dean when they finally left , Dean helped Kate into the bathroom.

"Here Doll I'm sorry about all that." Dean told her as he helped her with her IV.

"I know me too I am sorry about my dad."

"It's alright. I meant what I said what ever you decide to do I'll support you and be by your side."

"I know. I just ... Dean ... I'm scared." Kate finally admitted as they walked back to the bed

"Scared of what?" Dean asked her concerned as he got her settled in to bed and then sat beside her.

"Of losing you of losing this baby!"

"Kate listen you're never gonna lose me and you won't lose this baby"

"I love you Dean I do so much. But my Dad he's just ... and this constant fear when I saw the blood and started getting cramps Dean I can't lose this baby! I don't want to let you down!" she told him in tears.

" I love you too! You will never let me down never no matter what your dad thinks of me you will never let me down!"

"Dean will just hold me please?"

"You don't ever have to ask me to hold you." Dean told her as he kissed her forward as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. Kate rested her head on his shoulder as Dean's hand made it's way down to her baby bump.  
"I love you both so much."

"We love you too." Kate told him.

Dean kissed her head and they held each other most of the night.

* * *

_**Thank so much for your comments and reviews!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter I do my best when editing but sometimes I miss things.**_

_**Again Red you've helped me more than you will ever know! Thanks babe!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter is for you Red! **

**Strong Sexual Content - Language.**

Chapter 8

Paisley pulled into the drive way and got Olivia out of the car. Just getting back from seeing Kate at the hospital.

"You ready to see daddy cutie?" She said as she looked at her baby.

"Hello there my lovely ladies." Seth said as they walked in the door.

"Baby! She said carrying the car seat walking towards him.

"Hi Honey Bee! So I totally came home early!" He said kissing her.

"You missed us that much?"

"I did and I wanted to be here for Ambrose and Kate ... you ... know." He said softly looking at the floor.

"The baby is fine healthy strong heart beat."

"That's great to hear." Seth said with a smiled.

"It is." Paisley said.

"Honey Bee?"

"It's nothing." She said going up to their room.

Seth signed and noticed Olivia was sleeping in his arms so he kissed her before going into her room and laying in the crib. He then headed into their bed room.

"Pais?"

"Paisley honey bee what's wrong talk to me?" Seth said pulling her into a hug.

"I became friends with her Seth!"

"I am glad you two are friends!"

" He loves you and wants you to be with her. He still living in the past and can't let go of it!" she said softly.

"Who likes me? Who is living in the past? I love you , you are warm kind and caring."

"Ethan."

"Paisley Ethan's not a bad guy I am not sure what went down and we can deal with that later! You are an amazing woman , and I love you with all my heart!"

"I love you with all my heart too baby I did promise you a massage didn't I?"

"Come to think about it you did! Livi is sleeping in her crib." Seth told her.

"She is?"

Seth nodded. As she kissed him

"Get naked." She ordered.

"What?" He said with a smile.

Seth smirked as he began to remove his clothes. As she bit her bottom lip.

"You like this?"

"I ... I do." She said nervously

"Well I think .. my zipper is stuck ... maybe my wife should come and help me out." he smirked.

As she slowly came walking towards him looking down at his pants as she touched the zipper. Slowly unzipping it as she kissed him.

"I love you Pais." He said kissing back

"I love you too and I think this shirt needs to come off this tight body

"I agree." He said going for her shirt. She bit her lip again..

He pulled over her head and stared a few moments before attacking her collar bone

"I thought I was supposed to give you a massage" she moaned.

"Yeah well I missed my wife." He said as he continued to nibble her neck , he took off her bra with ease and began to massage her breasts.

"Fuckkkkk I ... I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said moving his hands down and sliding off her pants and panties. "There much better I like you naked."

"You need to be naked too!" She said taking off his pants and boxers. "There that's better he's free!" She said looking down at it.

"He is free." Seth said moving his hand down slowly until he reached his destination.

"Feel how wet I am for you!" she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder moving her hips.

"Damn babe you are soaking wet for me." He told her as he began to massage her.

"Always baby" she said nibbling on his neck.

Seth moved his hand a little started panting harder

"You like that baby." He said

"I do it feels so good baby" she said.

"Yeah?" He said stopping and taking her over to the bed and laying he down. She whimpered as she looked up at him

"Patients" He grinned kissing her. He spread her legs apart and kissed her inner thigh before diving into her wetness licking slowly at first. She arched her back as she closed her eyes moaning . Seth was getting even more excited at her moans he went faster.

"Fuckkkk baby!" she tried to get out.

Seth looked up at her and grinned. "You're all mine remember that!" He told her before continuing.

"All yours hell yes! And you're mine!" She panted "All mine!"

Seth grinned as he ate up all she gave him. He slowly made his way up to her lips. "HI Honey Bee." He grinned like nothing happened.

"Hi baby" she said giggling.

"So you are so damn beautiful." He told her as he grabbed her arms and placed them over her head and held them there with one hand

"You're so sexy!"

"Yeah." He said kissing her as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her. Stilling himself for her to get comfortable.

"Fuckkkk you feel so good."

"Damn Pais your so fucking tight." He said as he began to thrust in to her.

"Mmmm!"

"you like this don't you baby ..." He said going faster.

"I do you inside of me fuck I missed this." she said trying to touch him.

"You wanna touch me? You better beg." Seth grunted still holding her hands in place.

"I wanna touch you I wanna touch that ass!"

"Yeah?" He said as he began to pound into her harder.

"Fuck yeah she said as she got freed of his grasp and flipped him over on his back grabbing his hands and putting them over his head.

"Fuckkkk Pais!" Seth said.

"I'm in charge now and I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk for a week.. She said biting his bottom lip as she slid down on him.

"This is all mine and I'm gonna fuck ya good baby!" She said moving her hips.

"Damn woman." Trying to free his hands all he wanted was he touch her ... to feel her in his hands.

"Beg to touch me beg to feel me to feel this ass on this cock baby." His breathing getting heavy he couldn't speak as he watched her and felt her.

He grinned and lifted he head and attached her right breast with his mouth.

Wrapping her legs around his to make him go deeper as she moaned louder as she freed his hands from her grasp . He wrapped them around her and with a free hand massaged her other breast as he continued.

"You like me fucking you baby?" She said softly

"Yes Pais ..I love it."

"Next time I'm gonna tie your ass up and use my toys on you." She said kissing him as she could feel herself getting close

With those words he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Fuckkkkkk." She said laying on him for a few seconds till she got off of him and laid beside him. "Hi baby" she said smiling acting like She didn't just rock his world just now.

"Hi wife!" He said giving her a deep passionate kiss. "That was amazing!"

"I rocked your world!"

"Hell yeah you rocked my world." He told her.

"Well I did miss you baby" she said as they heard Olivia whimper a little.

"I missed you too!"

So much I don't think I can walk for awhile she said giggling. As they heard Olivia whimper

"Me either but one of us needs to go get our daughter. Rock paper scissors?"

"Ok rock paper scissors I win! I just wanna see that tight little ass get up and get our beautiful daughter."

"Well since you asked." Seth smiled getting out of bed and tossing on a pair of gym shorts.

"Hubba Hubba nice ass babe!" She said as she went to get some night clothes." I wish I could just put on shorts but my boobs get cold." she said

Seth couldn't help but chuckle at his wife. "Well I wont complain."

"No you love me I'm gonna take a quick shower then I'll put her Chicago bears Jammies footies on her and feed her and she can go to sleep for the Night."

"I've got it babe! You just take a shower." He told her

"You sure baby she might need to be changed too."

"I'll take one for the team." He grinned.

"You're such a great husband and father to us and helped cure my aching hip thank you baby I love you I will smell all nice and sweet for You when I come out" she said as she kissed him closing the door to the bathroom.

Seth went into Olivia's room and slowly picked her up.

"You've got one hell of a Momma kiddo!" Seth said kissing her cheek as she smiled at him. "Kid that smile is gonna get you anything you want." He told her heading to her room to get her ready for bed.

* * *

_**Thank you for you comments and reviews!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!**_

_**Sorry any mistakes you may find! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**The next morning : **Kate was sitting up in bed staring at the breakfast they had just brought in for her.

"You ok doll?" Dean asked.

Kate didn't say anything she just nodded slowly her hand resting on her baby belly.

"You have to eat something doll."

Kate looked at the plate and took a few bites but soon regretted that choice.

"Babe ... I don't think the baby likes eggs." Kate said leaning over preparing to get sick.

"Here babe" he said as he held her hair back.

"I'm sorry." Kate said almost in tears when she got sick again.

The hospital door slowly opened.

"Don't be sorry Doll face!" Dean said rubbing her back slowly.

"Daddy! Mommy!" The boys yelled running to the room.

" HI my boys! I missed you!" Dean said hugging them. Glancing over at Kate making sure she was alright.

"I miss you daddy." Liam said.

"Mommy sick?" Logan asked looking at Kate.

"I'm fine little man don't you worry."

"You sure Mommy?" Logan asked her.

"Yes Logan honey you want to sit with Mommy?" Kate asked bending to pick him up.

As Ethan and Leslie came into the room.

"Me Mommy! Me!" Liam begged lifting his arms up as Kate picked up Logan.

"Weee!" Logan smiled.

"Kate Nicole! You shouldn't be lifting them like that." Ethan told her as Kate sat Logan next to her and picked up Liam.

"Good Morning to you too Dad." Kate said.

Ethan looked at Dean and shook his head. "Good Morning Sweet pea you feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yes I am a little Dad." Kate stated.

Dean stood there and didn't say he noticed Kate flinched a little when the boys started picking at each other.

"Kate are you sure you're alright you look pale you are suppose to be resting!" Ethan stated.

"Dad I am fine alright!"

"Well she was trying to rest." Dean stated.

"No brover my baby!" Liam said.

Ethan just looked at Dean. "The boys wanted to see their mother and we wanted to see our daughter."

"My baby!" Logan said.

"NO my baby!" Liam said as Logan went to slap Liam but he moved as he hit Kate instead.

"Owe!" Kate said softly not expecting the hit.

"Logan Scott Ambrose!" Dean scolded.

"My baby!" Logan said.

"Logan Scott! Time out now!" Ethan said.

"My baby!" Liam said reaching over to pinch Logan.

"Boys! Please stop!" Kate said

"Boys! Stop it or both of you get a time out do you hear me!" Dean yelled.

"Now he's a parent." Ethan said rolling his eyes walking over to the bed.

"Sworry Daddy." the boys said looking at him.

"Dad ... just ... stop! Dean ... take the boys please!" Kate said quickly.

"Sure." He said grabbing the boys off the bed.

Kate went into the bathroom fairly quickly.

"Mommy?" Liam said.

"Come on boys! Let's go out to the waiting room to play!" Leslie said.

"Otay." The boys said softly.

"Ethan? Are you coming?" She asked.

"No I'll wait here." He told her the boys hugged Dean and left with Leslie.

"Dean." Kate called from the bathroom.

Ethan headed that way.

"I'll go!" Ethan told him stepping in front of him.

"No!"

"She doesn't need you." Ethan stated not letting him pass.

"Dean ... p ... please." Kate called again.

"Uh I think she does!"

"You should have been here when it counted." Ethan said. "Kate and the boys are moving back to Iowa."

"That's up to her on that!"

"Ambrose listen Kate knows what the right thing to do is! You're not good enough for her or those kids. So she is moving home without you."

Dean didn't say anything when they heard some one say.

"Mr. Miller!"

"Seth! It's good to see you son." Ethan said as Seth came in the room.

"Dean ... please ... " Kate said again.

"How are you? It's nice that you came to check on Kate!"

"Mr. Miller Ambrose and Kate are happy now! I am happily married." Seth reminded him.

"I get that you seem happy but Kate and Ambrose. I can't and wont be happy about that."

"Why not?" Paisley said with Olivia in her arms.

"I'm going in there whether you like it or not!" Dean said trying to push past Ethan when he heard Kate getting sick again.

"Is Kate in there?" Seth asked pointing to the bath room.

"Yes!" Dean said.

"I can't believe you two!" Seth said opening the door and seeing Kate on her knees getting sick.

"You alright lady bug?" Seth asked kneeling down.

"Seth?"

"I'm here Kate." Dean said pushing past Ethan.

"Yeah ... just ... morning sickness! I... I need help getting up." She said softly.

Dean and Seth helped her back to the bed.

"Alright I want you all ... to listen to me .. right now!" Kate said as Dean was fixing her blanket.

"I didn't say anything yet" Paisley said.

"I want you all out! Dean go check on the boys! Dad I don't care just take a walk or something! Paisley go with Dean please."

"Fine then!" Paisley said as she grabbed both dean and Ethan's arm while Seth had Olivia.

Kate didn't say anything as she curled into a ball and laid down trying to get comfortable.

"Give me Olivia ya'll are nuts I swear I'm the only sane one in this and I'm crazy!" She said as she walked out.

"That paisley I tell you. Kate talk to me!" Seth said

"What?"

"What is going on?" he asked her.

"They wont stop! My dad hates Dean , Dean can't deal with it! I just ... he wants me to move home to Iowa. Seth I am scared and those two can't stop fighting.!"

"I know he just won't let it go." Seth told her.

"That's easy for you say."

"Uh have you seen my wife?! The short one with the big mouth I'm surprised she ain't yelling." Seth said trying to lighten the mood.

"Why didn't you love me?" Kate asked softly.

"I did love you I loved you with all my heart Kate." Seth told her sitting on the bed next to her.

"Then why did you change? I loved you to Seth I gave you all of me and you changed! I know I screw us up I know that I just ... things would be different if I didn't... " She trailed off.

"I let the fame get to me I thought that I was invincible but I wasn't and I lost everything and I never forgave myself for losing you or the boys"

"But your married now you've on from me ... and .. I ... I am just stuck." Kate admitted.

"You're not stuck you have a great guy who loves you to death." Seth told her.

"Yeah I guess! But for how much longer." She said softly.

"Uh I don't think you have to worry about that!"

"Worry about what?" Kate asked him sitting up and looking at him. " I hate this Seth! I fucking hate this."

"I know you do Lady Bug! I know you do" he said as he hugged her when they heard yelling.

"You know what you want her to be alone for the rest of her life because I'll be damn if I'm gonna make every one fucking happy and Divorce Seth! Over my dead body! She loves him he loves her get over your shit!" Paisley yelled.

Kate got out of bed and went out to the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate asked.

"Ask them I'm out of here!" Paisley said.

"Your dad told Paisley that there was still something between you and Seth and that she should walk away before she gets involved any further." Dean said.

"Dean..." Kate said.

"That's what he said is it true?"

"Are you kidding me right now? I am fucking pregnant with your kid Dean!"

As Seth ran out to go after Paisley.

"Then you tell him you tell him that you love me! I'm not going anywhere!" Dean said point to her father.

"I do love you!"

"I love you too!" Dean told her.

"That's nice you love each other! But your toxic for her and these kids and this just proves it. I wont be happy about this Kate. I know you think your in love but search your heart! What you and Seth had was real ... this this is just planing house." Her father told them.

"Think what you want to think! I don't give a damn anymore she's with me whether you like it or not!"

"Kate Nicole?" Ethan said.

But Kate didn't say anything neither did Dean.

"Kate Nicole!" He said sternly.

"Dean ..." She said softly.

"Kate?" He questioned.

"Can you take me back to bed and then get the boys."

"Come on boys." Dean said as the boys ran over to him.

Dean grabbed the boys and helped Kate back into her room.

"Kate Nicole!" Ethan said. Kate turned around.

"Good Bye Ethan I'm sorry but I love Dean and I wont lose him because of you."

"He'll leave you just like Seth did Kate! Where will you be then? He'll sleep with some ring rat or interview skank and you'll be alone with three kids. Kate think about what you are doing here are you willing to turn your back on your family?"

"I'm not gonna fuck a ring rat or anyone else!" Dean said.

"You need to leave!" Kate stated. "Now!"

"Kate you know I love you and I hope you know what you are doing. For your kids." He told them as he walked away.

Kate sat in bed and looked at Dean.

"Dean ..." She said as she watched the boys playing on the floor with their toys.

"Yes doll!"

"You ever ... I am mean ever cheat on me ... you ever stop loving me ... " She said almost in tears.

"You have every right to kick my ass!"

"Please don't break my heart!"

"My heart will break before I ever break yours." he told her wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you!" She said kissing him.

**With Seth and Paisley **

"Damn It Paisley wait up!" Seth said chasing her down.

"I love you always!" She told him.

"I love you too! Why are you running?"

"I ain't running!" She said.

"Then why are we in the fucking parking lot?" Seth asked her.

"I I don't know." She said softly.

"Talk to me Pais? Look Ethan will get over what ever this problem is! I don't know why he doesn't like Ambrose! But you know that I love you that's all you need to worry about."

"That's what I'm worried about I ain't worried about Ethan or the rest of them I could care less I worry about you and her even if you still love her! I will still give my heart to you even if I'm doing this alone"

"I love you and you have my heart always! I am going to be honest I do still love Kate we have past and I love those boys. But I am not in love with her. Not like I love you! You are my wife I chose you because I love you all of you! Please know that!" Seth told her.

"I do know that. That's why I couldn't handle what Ethan told me and that's why I left! I love all of you too ever since that night we had our date. I knew then. That's why my dumb ass blurted out I loved you! I fell hard for you Seth but if you ever hurt me like you did her I will beat your ass. I only got married once and that's it and I married my soul mate even with all his flaws I married you!"

"I will never break your heart on purpose! I love you always! So let's get the hell out of here and go home!" Seth told her pulling her into a hug.

"Yes because you owe me a massage now! I love you and I want to make you happy me!" Paisley told him.

"You make me happy to both of you. Let's get you home to that massage." Seth laughed.

"If we keep screwing like bunnies I swear I'll get pregnant again! Oh I'm driving this time!"

"That's not a bad thing and fine by me honey bee." Seth told her as he kissed her.

* * *

**_Thank you for you comments and review!_**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story!_**

**_To my favorite Red Head babe thanks for all your help this story wouldn't be here with out you! So thanks! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Strong Sexual Content **

Chapter 10

**A few weeks later:**

"You're growing too fast baby doll!" Paisley said kissing Oliva.

"Pwasley." Logan said tapping her leg.

"Yes cutie?"

"I hold baby?" Logan ask as he flashed her that adorable smile.

"Logan you know the rules. Sit on the couch and then you can." Seth said.

"I wanna hold her too!" Liam said.

"On the couch then champ." Seth said with a smiled as the boys jumped on the couch.

Seth put the baby between both of the boys.

"Hi oliwia! I Liam." He said hugging her while touching her face.

"Hi Livi! It Logan!" Logan said holding her hand.

"Bababababa" Olivia babbled as she smiled at them.

"She likes you boys huh!" Seth smiled placing his hands on Paisley's waist.

"Yeah! She wanna pay?" Logan smiled looking at Oliva.

"She does?" Seth laughed kissing Paisley cheek.

"I think she wants to play with their ball." Paisley laughed watching Olivia try and reach for the ball on the other side of Liam.

"Thanks for doing this Pais." Seth said.

"Anything for you baby anything for you."

"Paislwey can we go jump wit Livi?" Logan asked.

"Yeah go jump!" Liam said all excited.

"Sure." Paisley said as they walked out side to the backyard.

"Sounds fun! How about a drink babe?"

"Yes please!"

"I am gonna order some dinner what do you want?

"It don't matter to me baby."

"Pizza!" Liam said.

"Pizza!"

"Pizza huh? Well I guess I can order some!" Seth smiled.

"No silly we make it! Mommy home make it ... I put the cheese on!" Liam said with a smile.

"How about I just buy it tonight?" Seth said.

"Otay!"

"Come on brova we go jump!" Logan said.

The boys ran to the trampoline and started jumping. Paisley put Olivia in her walker so she could watch them.

"Just be careful up there!" Seth said as he watched the boy climb up and start jumping.

"They're having fun aren't they!" Seth said coming back outside a few minutes later handing Paisley a beer.

"Thank you yes they are so adorable makes me wish I had twins" she said sipping her beer

"I guess that means we just need to try more then huh?" Seth laughed sipping his beer.

"Hell yes!" She grinned.

"practice makes perfect"

"Then let's practice!" she grinned drinking her beer.

"Not funny! We have a house full of kids tonight!"

"I know that silly!"

"Well I hope Kate and Ambrose are having a good time damn it."

"I am sure they are." Paisley said.

"They need it! I mean I never thought Ethan would ever cut her off like that! I mean I know he doesn't like Ambrose but still I couldn't imagine ever turning my back on Livi." Seth said looking at his daughter.

"My heart is breaking tho for Kate she was always close to her family and now I just don't get it babe. All because of Ambrose?"

"I love you so much and I love those boys so much and our daughter"

"Family members are selfish pricks at times. I know I don't talk to any of mine but my mom and my cousins that's it"

"Yeah well it's just the boys and that little girl are gonna miss out ... I mean Ethan use to be a great guy! But now he's just different."

"No he's gonna miss out on them! they have a Mom and a Dad that love them and a Seth and a Paisley that love them too. Fuck him! I love you so much and I love those boys so much and our daughter! That I can't ever see myself leaving y'all behind ever!"

"I love you Paisley you are an amazing person and incredible wife and mother and a great friend!" He said leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too and you're a pretty swell guy yourself" she said kissing him as the boys called her name.

"Paiswley come jump with us!"

"Yeah come Paiswley Jump!"

Seth stood there and watched them! He couldn't help but smile.

**With Dean and Kate -** They were in the car , Dean had planned this special get away for just him and Kate.

"Should we call and check on the boys?" Kate asked.

"They're having fun Kate." Dean told her.

"Yeah I know ,.. I just ... I worry." Kate told him.

"Doll they're fine I know that you're worried but they are ok!" Dean said.

"Right! They're fine! So are you going to tell me why we dropped the kids off in Iowa and are now going to Chicago?" Kate asked placing her hands on her ever growing baby bump.

"Can't tell you till we get there."

"Well then!" Kate smiled. "So baby names?" she giggled softly grabbing his knee and giving it a squeeze.

"What ever you like doll."

"Windy" Kate laughed.

"Are you serious?!" He said laughing!

"No." Kate laughed. "What do you think we should name the baby?" Kate asked as Dean held her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Madison Faith"

"Aww baby really? I love it." Kate said.

"Yeah. Here that baby girl you have a name Maddie." Dean smiled rubbing her baby bump. "Whoa!"

Kate smiled as they felt there daughter move.

"I think she likes it." Kate smiled as they felt the baby kick again.

"Damn Doll face that is amazing!"

"I know right." Kate said almost in tears.

"Aw babe don't cry." Dean told her.

"It's just my dad! He's gonna miss this." Kate said.

"Listen Kate I love you and I know it hurts that he's not in our life but fuck him. He doesn't want us together and I wont lose you or my kids. In time maybe he will come around but until then we have eachother and we have our sons and soon our daughter. So fuck him if he can't respect us!" Dean said.

Kate just nodded.

About an hour later Dean parked the car and helped Kate out as he grabbed her hand.

"We're here doll face." he smiled as they walked a little ways.

"Where is here?" Kate asked with a laughed.

"Where we went on our first date!"

"How could I forget it was shortly after we got together! You begged me to come to your house show here in Chicago." Kate smiled

"Yep we ate at that restaurant and then we walked the pier."

"Who knew Dean Ambrose could be so romantic." Kate said as Dean took her hand and they slowly walked down the pier again.

"This place has so many memories that's why I decided to do this ..." Dean said as he stood in front of her and slowly got down on one knee pulling out a black box.

"Dean!" Kate said softly almost in a panic.

"Doll I have been in love with you since that night in Florida! When you found out you were pregnant I prayed and hoped those boys would would be mine because I knew I did something right in this world. And I did. I did something right for once and I never looked back! I fell in love with the most beautiful, most caring, woman and I am lucky enough to have you in my life. I know I'm not perfect but I'm willing to give you and our children the lives that you deserve. I never want to be with anyone else.I want to spend the rest of my life with you watch our children grow up grow old together. I love you soo much so will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asked holding his breath a little.

Kate stood there holding in her tears.

"Yes ... of course I will marry you!" She finally said.

Dean grinned and placed the ring on her finger stood up and twirled her around giving her a deep passionate kiss.

"Thank you sooo much for meeting me and giving me the family I always wanted I love you so much Kate"

"I love you too Dean so much." Kate said as they kissed again.

He then took her to dinner towards the end of dinner Kate couldn't help but stare at her ring.

"You like it?" He asked wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Yes it's amazing! Thank you baby." Kate said softy.

"You're very welcome you deserve the world Kate! Now let's get the hell out of here so I can make love to my fiance!" He grinned getting up from the table.

"Yeah you think you can handle all this?" She asked with a smile patting her belly as he helped her up.

"Fuck yes!" Dean smiled hugging her close.

It didn't take long for the newly engaged couple to get to the hotel and check in Dean carried the bags and slowly opened the door. Kate was speechless when she walked in to the large hotel room. Roses around the room and the lighting just right.

"Oh Dean ..."

"This is all for you baby!" He said as he handed her a rose.

"You know if I didn't know any better Mr. Ambrose I would say you planned this." She smiled.

"Me? Nope" he said smiling.

Kate smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much Dean Ambrose and I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you so much too I can't wait to be your husband" he said slowly unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor."You're so beautiful right now pregnant with my baby" he said as he attacked her neck his hands rubbing down her body.

"hmm yeah?" Kate moaned a bit tossing her head back. Rubbing her hands up his chest.

"Yes I love when you touch me baby."

Kate smiled and took off his shirt and began kissing his chest. Reaching for his belt buckle.

"Yeah Doll!"

Kate smiled kissing him again massaging her tongue with his as she lowered his pants and boxers. He stepped out of them then moved his fingers lower her panties feeling her wetness.

"You're so wet for me baby."

"Only for you babe!" Kate said

He grinned kissing her again.

She whimpered into the kiss feeling his hand on her. She moved her hips into him the best she could.

He smiled as they moved to the bed laying her down softy. He kissed down her body slowly kissing her baby bump and then spreading her legs apart and kissing her inner thigh."

"Dean..." Kate whimpered when she felt his tongue.

"Yes baby moan for me." he said teasing her clit.

"D...eeannn! Hmmm!" She moaned even louder as her hands gripped the sheets of the bed.

As he continued on.

Her hips started moving , Kate couldn't control her self her pants and moans getting louder with every touch. Which excited him even more as he went faster.

"Oh Goooodddd Deaannnnn!" She moaned feeling herself loosing control. "FUCKKKK! AHHH" Kate yelled as she lost all control as her legs began to shake.

"Let go for me baby let go!" He demanded.

In that moment Kate let go for him moaning out his name in pure delight.

"Fuck you taste so damn good baby" he said as he slowly made his way back up to her lips kissing her passionately. He placed her legs over his shoulders as he slid into her steadying himself so she could adjust to him. She moaned slightly and flinched a little getting use to him.

"You ok doll?" He asked his resting on her waist.

"Yes Baby I'm OK." She said looking into his yes and moving her hands to his chest.

He kissed her softly as he began to thrust into her. They stared into each others eyes.

"I love you so much baby!" He said panting.

"I love you too." She said her breathe getting heavy. But she was have trouble moving her hips to meet him.

"Let me please you baby just relax." He grunted.

"s...sorry baby" she panted.

"Don't apologize baby" he said kissing her softly. "Fuck you feel so good!"

Kate kissed him back! As she moaned that was the point where he had to let go as he kissed her with everything in him as he held on to her hips tight.  
"Cum with me doll!" He rasped.

At the sound of his raspy voice Kate let go as her moans filled the room and her toes curled. Her body shook underneath him.

"You ok babe? Fuck that was amazing!" He said slowly pulling out of her laying beside her.

Kate couldn't say anything she just nodded yes.

"I love you sooo much" He said kissing her

"I love you too." She told him as she kissed him softy trying to cuddle close to him.

"Thank you for being with me rest up my beautiful fiancée."

Kate's eye felt heavy as she yawned Dean wrapped his arms around her his had resting on her baby bump as she fell asleep.

"Good night my sweet soon to be wife and my sweet baby girl Madison!I love you both so much." He whispered as he sighed a happy content sigh and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Thank you for you comments and reviews! I am so grateful for you feed back so don't hesitate to let me know what you think!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!**_

_**Red as always you thank you so much for you help and all our late night talks!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sexual Content.**

Chapter 11

**In Iowa -** Seth had Liam in the tub while Paisley was chasing Logan.

"No Bath ... no!" He said running down the stairs to hide.

"Why not? Brother is taking his bath Olivia will be taking hers soon you wanna go with her?" Paisley asked.

"No Bath!" Logan said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Yes bath! You ain't getting no surprise if you don't take a bath"

"Nope!"

"Don't make me get my belt." She said that she seen his eyes get big.

"No!" He said running past her and back up the stairs this time in just his underwear.

When she caught him!

"Ha! Caught ya!"

"Hey!" Logan said.

"Ha ha I got Logan! Now we can do this two ways you be a big boy and take a bath and I'll give you kisses or I will take a bath with you"

"I be a big boy!" Logan said softly.

"Good boy now let's get into the tub"

"Otay! I sworry" He said hugging her neck tight and kissing her cheek.

"You're so sweet! I love you so much Logan!"

"I love my Paiswley."

"Awwww your my Logan" she said as she seen Liam run into the bedroom naked.

"Hey she's my paiswley too brover!

"Awww you're both my little cutie pies! Where Seth?"

"In dare!" Liam pointed.

"Liam James Dude you so need a towel man." Seth said coming into the bedroom holding a town all wet.

"Oh my god did you play in the water with him sparky?" Paisley said trying not to laugh.

"Ha ha! No this little man decided to play decided to play a game called lets splash Seth." He told her.

"Yeah! I win!" Liam said.

"I see that." She said giggling. "Watch I'll come back dry."

"My poor baby is wet awww" she said patting his head

"You mine when they go sleep." He whispered as she walked by and slapped her butt!

"No spanking!" Logan said as he hit Seth!

"Agh!" Come on Logan no hitting Sweth say you're sorry."

"He say sorry too! No hitting!" Logan said shaking his finger at Seth.

As paisley couldn't help but laugh even more.

"Is he serious?"

"This one is so damn cute! Come on Lil man let's go take that bath I have bubbles!"

"Bubbles!" Logan smiled

"Let go have bath time!" She said as she picked up Logan and went to the bathroom and closed the door while liam was putting on his spider man pajamas on.

"Seth look! He said pointing at his pajamas.

"Awesome dude Spider man!" He smiled helping him put them on.

"One leg two legs!"He giggled jumping.

"Aghh! Logan nooo splash!" They heard.

Seth laughed. "I think Paisley's getting wet too. Yes little man two legs." Seth said as he watched him he couldn't remember how small and helpless they were when they were born now they were 3 and becoming independent little boys.

"Paiswley bubbles! Paiswley wet now!"

"You'll be dry huh!" Seth laughed standing in the door way

"Shut up!" She said as she shook her head standing up turning around facing him dripping wet her shirt stuck to her As she laughed. Seth bit his lip and he couldn't help but stare at his beautiful wet wife.

"Something you like there champ?" She said as she got Logan out of the tub and started drying him off.

Seth nodded "Hell yes!"

She bit her lip as she noticed he had taken off his shirt as she was trying to focus on drying Logan off.

"Something you like?" Seth grinned flexing his muscles a bit..

As she was trying not to look helping Logan into his batman pajamas when she looked up.

"Yes I do"

"Paswlee! Wrong way!"

"Yeah!" He grinned as he looked at her and winked.

"Oh sorry Logan!" she said as she fixed him the right way.

Seth couldn't help but laugh.

"Now you smell so much better all clean she said as she smelled his hair.

Logan giggled at her.

"You're so cute! Now you're done go lay in the bed with Liam."

"Do I have to me? Stay up an pay!"

"Boys it's bed time." Seth said.

"Awww man!" Logan said standing in the hall way.

"I'm gonna give Olivia her bath maybe I won't get splashed by her!" Paisley said with a grin as she went to get her.

"Alright boys time for bed give Paisely hugs and kisses." Seth told them.

The boys went over and gave her hugs and kisses before Seth took them into the guest room and started reading them a story.

"Let's take a bath pretty girl" Paisley said as she picked up Olivia and went to the bathroom. . Seth helped the boys into bed and covered them up.

"What story you reading?'Logan asked.

"Which one do you want me to read?" Seth asked as the boys got settled into bed.

"Daddy's tells use wreslin' stories." Liam said.

"Tell us some wreslin stories plewease?" Logan said.

"Well one night the shield was facing the Wyatts those mean guys. Well the blonde one was fighting a good fight .but he went go tag his brother and his brother wasn't there. He left him high and dry." Seth said.

"Where was he?" Liam asked.

"That a Bad brover!" Logan added as the boys looked at Seth.

"Yeah but then the tall darker haired brother went after the two toned one and asked why he didn't help his fallen brother." Seth continued.

"Then what happened?" Logan asked.

"The two toned one told him that he couldn't be the one that held things together and he watched as his other brothers fought the Wyatts and lost the match." Seth explained.

"Did the two toned one make up with his brovers?" Liam asked.

"Eventually but do you want to know why that night is so special even tho the Shield lost." Seth asked them.

The boys both nodded.

"That was the night that your mommy and daddy made you! As painful a memory as that night is for the two toned one well it's a great night because if he didn't chose to walk away from that ring you two wouldn't be here right now!" Seth said staring at the twin boys in the bed.

"What happened to the two toned man?"

As they heard Paisley closing leaving a crack on Olivia's door and going back into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Well he did some horrible things after than and lost everyone and everything he truly cared about. Until one say his queen came into his life. He's happy now and he still gets to see the people he loves and cares about. Now you two go to sleep. I love you both so much." Seth told them. He kissed them both good night before turning on the night light and shutting the door leaving it open a crack before going into their bed room and quickly stripped off his clothes and got in the shower with his wife.

He wrapped his arms around her and began to nibble her neck.

"You naughty boy!"

"The kids are sleeping." He smiled moving his hand slowly down her body reaching her front he began to massage her.

"You just know how to to touch me" she said in a whimper.

"yeah honey bee." nibbled her neck some more before spinning her around and crashing his lips to hers interesting his two fingers and began move them in and out slowly.

"Mmmm!" She moaned in his mouth

"Damn baby so wet for me."

"Always b b baby."

He began to thrust and twirl his fingers a little faster while attacking her mouth with his.

"Fuck." She said holding on to him.

"You like that honey?" he asked going a little faster now.

"I love it!" She said moving her hips.

Seth kissed her again before removing his fingers and licking them.

"You taste so fucking sweet honey bee." he told her as he grabbed her leg and wrapped his around his waist and slowly slide into her. Her back now pressed to the shower wall as the water still ran down them.

"Oooo fuck babe!" She moaned nibbling on his shoulder

"You good?"

"I'm fine babe just fine" she said kissing him.

"Good!" He grinned as he began to pound her soft at first but his pace quickened.

They didn't say anything to each other. All that could be heard was soft moans and the water hitting their skin. Seth slid his free hand in between then and massage her clit. kissing gain. She whimpered.

"Cum with my Pais." Seth panted almost out of breath.

"Y y esss." She said as she trembled in his arms as she came hair.

He held on to her body tight as he exploded inside her. He was panting traying to catch his breathe as looked into her eyes.

As they finished up in the shower they got ready for bed and laid down.

Seth and Paisley laid in the bed that night. Seth laid there staring at his wife sleeping when she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked facing him.

"You know I love you right? With everything in my and I wont hurt you. You know that right. Paise." He told her.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Me? Why do you think I did something? I didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you acting guilty all of a sudden for?"

"I'm not I just wanted you to know that I love you! Damn!" Seth said noticing his phone going off he looked at it and then turned it off.

"I love you too that's why I'm telling you I'm going to Texas for a week or two she said hitting her head on the pillow.

"What? Why? Pais? Don't shut me out! I know it's hard having the boys here but I wanted to spend time with them. When Dean finally asked me to watch. I wasn't going to turn that down! It took three years for him to finally come around. " Seth said.

"I miss my Mama! I didn't say anything about the boys staying here I wanted y'all to have bonding time I just need to go to Texas for a bit. I'm so sick and tired of you keep telling me you're not gonna hurt me Ethan with his shit about dean and I'm trying my hardest to make Everything right and its not looking that way. Its all I know how to do is shut people out."

"Paisley if you want to go to Texas to see your family you know I wont stop you! But your not alone not any more. Do I know why Ethan hates Dean. No I don't. Do I know why he wants Kate to leave him no! But I am not going back to Kate I don't love her like that not any more I love you! SO I am sorry that you have to deal with his shit but I have been ignoring him all damn day. I don't know what he wants or why he is hell bent on keeping Dean and Kate apart. But I love you and I married you. So I am sorry if you get annoyed that I tell you all I lost my way once and lost the woman I loved I can't and wont do that again. So if you need to go to Texas and deal with shit I wont stop you! But I am not going anywhere so get use to it Paisley." He told her.

"I am trying to get used to thing. So sorry for thinking that some fucked up shit is gonna happen. It usually did in the past I can't be comfortable and happy because someone always tries to ruin my happiness. Mine. But if you want me to go I will go and I will be miserable with out you!" She told him sitting up in the bed.

" I know that feeling and I am scared I will be the one to screw it up. I just want to be the best husband because you deserve that damn it! I love you and you are my wife and I love you and we are in this together for the long hall." He told her.

"Yes we are and I'm sorry for yelling at you I just want to make this work for us because you're all I have Seth you're all I have now!" She told him.

"I am sorry for being an ass I didn't mean to I just Ethan't been blowing up my phone all day and I just have to admit having the boys here is a little unreal for me. But I love you and nothing will ever change that Paisley Rollins."

"I don't care about Ethan. I love you and our daughter. I love those boys too! I want to make you happy and those boys make you happy so be It."

"I love you too! Now come cuddle with me because I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He said kissing her softly.

"What's the surprise?"

"Well honey bee you are just going to have to wait until tomorrow." He smiled as she hit his chest playfully.

"Seth?"

"Yes Pais?" He asked holding her close.

"Do you want to have more babies with me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I do I want a house full of kids!" He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Good because I do too! I was an only child and I don't want Livi to be alone." She said with a yawn.

"Well then more the merrier." He said as he held her close.

"How about we get a little bit of that practicing in Mr Rollins?" She said as she had her hand on his stomach.

"Let's practice." He grinned climbing on top of her as he kissed her passionately. He loved her with everything in him. She was his wife but there was a part of him that was still scared that he was going to hurt her. As they began to make out he stared into her eyes he loved her with everything in him. But there was a part of him that was scared of making the same mistakes again. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with out Paisley! He kissed her with a deep fierce passion more like dominance as he growled that he loved her again.

"I love you too more than you ever know!"

* * *

_**Happy Easter Weekend! So a little treat you get two chapters today!**_

_**Thank you for all your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think. One way for me to be a better writer and give you a better story is hearing your thoughts!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favor and who are following this story!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**The Next Morning: ** Dean was watching Kate sleep she looked so peaceful but a little pale. He moved a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear and kissed her softly.

"You OK Doll?" He asked watching her.

She didn't say anything as she was still sleeping. When felt something he moved the sheet back and noticed blood.

"Fuck! Kate wake up! What the hell?" He said trying to get Kate to wake up his heart racing.

"Dean?" She said softy still half a sleep.

"Doll we have to go to the hospital!" He said frantic.

"What?" Kate asked confused.

"Kate you're bleeding." He said in a panic.

Kate's eyes shot opened as she looked down and moved her hand down to feel the blood. Her heart now racing.

"Dean..." She cried as she started shaking.

"Come on Doll! I am taking you to the hospital."

Kate sat on the edge of the bed in tears. "Dean ... I need a clean shirt and pants." She choked out.

"I'll get them" he said getting her some clothes.

Kate sat there on the bed shaking watching Dean and then looking down at her baby bump.

"Not again please God." She said. As Dean helped her change he went to kiss her but she moved and his lips hit her cheek.

"Come on wrap your arms around me doll." He told her.

Kate wrapped her arms around him as he scooped her up and took her right to the car and headed to the hospital.

"This is my fault." She said softly.

"No Kate don't talk like that we're almost there!"

"Dean ..we can't lose Maddie. Why is this happening why am I bleeding WHY!" Kate said as she hit the car door with her hand.

"We're not gonna lose Maddie! We're here baby!" He said as he parked the car and scooping her into his arms and rushing into the hospital.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked seeing him rush in.

"My my fiancee is pregnant and she is bleeding please help her!"

"Of course." the nurse said motioning for assistant. "How far along is she and is there cramping?"

"Almost 7 months and no cramping!"

"We'll take a look." The nurse said as Dean put on the bed. "Here sir I am going to need you to fill these out and we will let you know as soon as we know something."

"Please take care of her of them!" He said.

"Of course."

Dean sat down in the waiting room and began to fill out the paper work.

**Meanwhile in Iowa:**

Paisley had just got done feeding everyone breakfast and was loading the dishwasher.

"Pwasiley" Logan said.

"Yes baby?"

"We go pay?" Logan said grabbing her hand.

"Yes we can go play!"

"Yay! I be batman! You be bat girl"

"Cool! Ok batman let's look for the joker and bane"

"Otay! Shhh" Logan said pulling her towards the living room when they heard Liam and Seth playing with the cars on the floor and Olivia in her walker. "I seed um." He said pointing.

"Me too." On three we attack ok batman one two three!"

"attack!" Logan said as he ran for Liam and jumped on him and Paisley went after Seth.

"OWE Brover." Liam said pushing him.

"Ninja roll!" Hi baby!" She said jumping on him.

"HI Honey." Seth laughed as he kissed her.

Liam pushed Logan off him and went over to Olivia who was talking in her baby talk she pushed her walk over to Logan and about ran him over as Olivia was laughing and clapping her little hands.

"OWE Brova! Dat hurt Livi." Logan said as he stomped him foot.

As she tried to stand up as her eyes got wide as she giggled Her little fist balled up and shaking as she gasped. Paisley looked at Olivia Trying not to laugh.

"She looks like you when she does that." Seth laughed.

As Olivia grabbed Seth's hair and started pulling

"Now she acts like me"

"Dadadadada!"

"Owe Princess. That kinds hurts." He laughed making a face at his daughter.

"Owe Brover." Liam said as pushed him to the carpet and prepared to curb stomp his brother.

As she blew raspberries at him.

"No no no no!" Paisley said as she picked up Liam and started tickling him as Olivia let go of Seth's hair and had her eyes get wide again as she watched Her Mom.

"Hey champ we don't curb stomp our brothers get me!" Seth said.

"Mamamama!" Olivia babbled.

"You did it to my daddy!" Logan shot back.

"Oooo" Paisley said making a face.

"What's with that face woman?" Seth asked.

"Papapapapa!" Olivia said as she moved her chunky legs fast.

"Uh what face? I'm not making a face am I Liam?"

Liam shook his head no as he licked her nose. "Mooooo" He laughed.

Paisley gasped!

When Seth looked at the time. "Shit we gotta go. You get Livi ready and I will dress the boys." Seth said.

"Where are we going?"

"Yeah well you see that is classified."

"What are you James bond and I'm Money penny?!"

"Just get ready would ya." He said smacking her ass.

"You are just obsessed with my ass!" See Livi daddy is so silly aghh don't pull on mommies earring"

Seth laughed. "Pull harder." Seth whispered at he walked by and kissed her cheek.

"The last time that was said consisted of you being tied up"

**About 30 minute_s_** later they were all finally in the car driving down the road. The radio was on softly as the boys were talking to Livi making her laugh.

"No My baby." Logan said.

"No Mine"! Liam said back.

"Owe No pinch!" Liam said as he reached over and hit Logan.

"Liam James Rollins! Do not hit your brother!" Seth yelled sternly.

As paisley looked at him

"Sorry." Liam said sticking his tongue out a Logan.

"Dude I can see you!" Seth said looking in the rear view mirror.

As paisley shrugged it off she knew how much he wanted them to be his she made her peace with it long ago. paisley stuck her tongue at Seth

"Really? Your just as bad as the kids." He laughed

"At least I'm not a dork like you my sexy dork!"

Seth laughed "You love my dorkiness." He said as he parked the car. "Now listen boys it's really busy around here so you hold our hands get me?" He said looking back at them. They both nodded.

As Seth got out of the car and got the stroller out of the back. Paisley got the kids.

"Yes sir" paisley said as she got the boys and held their hands.

"When Mommy and Daddy coming back?" Liam said.

"Don't worry buddy Mommy will be back later tonight." Seth said bending down to Liam.

"Otay." He said.

"Look we're here." Seth said stopping in front of the pet store.

"The pet store?"

"Yes." Seth smiled opening the door and they all walked in.

"PUPPIES!" The boys screamed with excitement and let go of Paisley's hand and ran over to them

"Paiswley look PUPPIES" Logan said all excited jumping up and down.

"Awww look a black lab puppy!"

Paisley said as she seen the puppy who licked her face.

"Awww look a black lab puppy!" Paisley said as she seen the puppy who licked her face

"Mr. Rollins You're back ." The young assistant said coming up to them.

"Yes I am."

"So is the little guy ready?" Seth asked her.

"Little guy?" Paisley said getting excited

"Yes sir he is all bathed and ready to go. He is up to date on all his shots and everything." she said as she motioned to someone Who came up with a yellow lab puppy in his arms complete with a collar and dog tag.

"Awwweh!" Paisley said as she held the puppy.

"Do you like him?" Seth asked.

"I love him so much baby thank you! You didn't have to get him."

"I did babe I know how much you really wanted another dog. I love you so much an this is just a little way to tell you how much."

As she looked down at the puppy who was snuggled up in her arms she looked up at Seth and smiled as she teared up.

"You knew. But Kevin will be jealous."

"He'll be fine." He said. "Liam James come back this way buddy I can't see you." Seth said noticing Liam heading towards the cats.

"Kitties!"

"I know champ but don't wonder away."

After Seth paid for everything they got back in the car and were now at the park the boys were running around with the puppy.

"We need a name for puppy."

"Anything you want except nothing dumb." Seth laughed as he watched the boys rolling in the grass with the dog

"Just because my mom has a lab baby named cookie!"

"Hmmm sell out?!" She said laughing

"Watch it woman and I didn't sell out I bought in"

"In more ways than one. Ok ok fine hmmm gumbo"

Seth laughed. "Gumbo? Yeah I can dig that."

"After the saints mascot cough cough!"

" I am going to pretend I didn't hear that shit. Logan dude not so close to the parking lot." Seth called off to the boys as they ran back.

As paisley stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just mad because they beat the bears last weekend."

"Woman what did I tell you." He said as he pulled her close and began to tickle her.

"Noooo bae please!", She said laughing

He tickled her a little harder and kissed her neck.

"Babeee"

Seth laughed as he stopped tickling her and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you thank you for everything I don't deserve you"

"I love you too! Stop with that you deserve the world and I try babe. For you."

"I know I'm a pretty swell gal!"

"that you are my wife." he said kissing her again

"My husband" she says laying her head on his shoulder

They spent most of the afternoon in the park until it was finally time to head back to the house. After Paisley made dinner and they ate! Seth curled up on the couch with the boys to watch the "Lion King" While Paisley put Olivia to bed as she kissed her on her cheek when she heard it - When Simba finds Mufasa after the stampede the music was playing she couldn't help but rush down the stairs.

"Paisley cries on this part!" Seth told the boys.

"I do not!" Paisley said looking at the TV.

"OH right your eyes just happen to leak when this part comes on." he said.

"No"

"There is nothing wrong with being an emotional woman." Seth said as he winked at her.

"I am not crying no" She said covering her face.

"It otay Paiswley." Logan said.

As they heard the door bell.

"Aww Babe I still love you." He told her kissing her cheek and going towards the door. Seth answered the door to see Ethan standing there.

"What?" Seth snapped.

Ethan looked and saw the twins.

"The ... the boys are here?"

"Yeah they are!" Seth stated.

"Not that I am not thrilled to see them but why are they here?" Ethan asked still standing in the door way

"Um we wanted to keep them for the weekend?" Paisley said.

"What do you need Ethan?" Seth said.

"Right? Seth I need to talk to you ... alone please." He stated.

"Sure" he said as they went outside.

"Listen Seth I know you heard that I haven't talked to Katie in a few weeks." Ethan said.

"Yes I have you know that you need to make up with her"

" I know that is why I need your help.." Ethan said.

"What do you need?" Seth questioned.

"I need you to help me convince her to come home."

"Convince her to come home a woman?!" He said with a laugh.

"Seth you know damn well that she is better off with out that scum in her life. That is why you lied about the boys to begin with.

"That was in the past"

"I know and it pains me to think that those boys aren't yours. But right now I am worried about my daughter and grandchildren."

"I wanted her to be happy and I know she's happy with Ambrose he's not a scum bag! What is this really about Ethan you trying to convince me to convince her to leave Ambrose get back with me which by the way I'm married with a daughter of my own and I'm not going to ruin . Their or my wife's life like that!"

"I know you are married. I am not asking you to leave your wife. But Kate does still love you and I know she regrets cheating on you but Ambrose is toxic and I know Kate and those babies will be better off with out him. He's not good enough for her. He's ... he's just now you."

"Stop!" You're talking about my brother and I'm asking nicely to leave Before paisley comes out here and she throws you out." Seth said looking at the window seeing the boys watching cartoons while paisley was sitting on the couch listening to music.

"Listen I get you and Ambrose are friend but Seth Kate is my daughter. Those are my grandchildren. He's a scrum bag that will break her heart." Ethan said as they saw an SUV pull up.

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and comments. Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think! **_

_**Red as always thanks! You are a life saver and this wouldn't be possible with out you! **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Listen I get you and Ambrose are friend but Seth Kate is my daughter. Those are my grandchildren. He's a scrum bag that will break her heart." Ethan said as they saw an SUV pull up.

Dean slowly helped Kate out of the car and had his arm around her as they headed up to the house.

"Hey Katie , Dean? Everything alright?" Seth asked as they were heading towards the house.

"Yeah we just came to get the boys." Dean said his arm still wrapped around Kate.

"Really? The boys were looking forward to staying another night!" Seth said.

"Katie you alright?" Ethan asked.

Kate didnt' say anything.

"Yeah Sorry man." Dean said.

"Katie talk to me please!" Ethan said.

"I don't want to talk to you! Dean I need to sit down." She said softly.

"Kate I am your father you have to talk to me." Ethan said.

As Paisley watched from the window.

"I am not talking to you right now! There is nothing to say to you! Dean please I need to sit down."

Dean helped her inside and to the couch.

"Ethan you need to go now!" Seth said.

"No there is something wrong with my daughter and it's his fault!" Ethan said in the door way.

"Mommy!" Both boys said with excitement as they ran into her and hugged.

"I think its best if you leave now!" Dean said looking at the door way.

"Hi my boys." Kate said hugging them tightly to her and giving them kisses.

"This isn't over not by a long shot. There is something wrong and I will find out and just so you know Ambrose this is on you!" Ethan said as he left in a huff.

"Thank you Paisley for watching the boys." Kate said softly.

"You're welcome anytime friend." Paisley said.

"Mommy Pwaisley got a puppy!" Logan said.

"She did! Are you being nice to the puppy?" Kate asked almost in tears..

"Yes we wike puppy!" Liam said.

"Dean what's going?" Seth asked in a whisper as Paisley and the boys began to play with the puppy and Kate watched.

"She has to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy." Dean said.

"Oh wow! But everything is alright tho with her and the baby? I mean is it safe to travel all the way back to Vegas man?"

"Yeah as long as she rest and takes it easy. Kate just wants to go home." Dean told him looking over at Kate.

"Alright man but just know we are here for you all of you!"

"I know man! Thanks." Dean told him.

"Paisley can I ... umm talk to you alone please?" Kate asked as she slowly stood up.

"Sure" she said.

They walked slowly into the kitchen Seth and Dean watching them.

"I just wanted to say thank you for watching the boys. For opening up your home to me and my boys." Kate told her. "You didn't have to do that! I am Seth's ex so I can see why you shouldn't have but you did anyway and my boys they love you and Seth so much."

"Its no problem my home is your home!" Paisley told her.

"You have such a big heart and I am grateful to call you my friend."

"Thank you so much I call you my friend as well." She said as they hugged.

When Seth and Dean came into the kitchen.

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join?" Seth laughed as he kissed Paisley's cheek.

"You gals alright?" Dean asked.

"Ya'll can join." Paisley said softly.

"Yeah." Kate said softly as she felt Maddie move and grabbed Deans hand so he could feel.

"Good." Seth smiled kissing her again.

"That's amazing Doll!" Dean said smiling feeling his daughter moving.

"It is! She's gonna be fine ... I'm going to be fine." Kate said looking at Dean and kissing his lips softly.

"Pais Let's give them a minute I need to talk to you." Seth whispered in her ear.

"Oh ok." Paisley said as Seth took her hand.

They walked up stairs and Seth lead her into their bed room.

"I love you so much but we need to help them." He said kissing her lips softly.

"Yeah I know."

"Kate's been put on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy she can't be looking after the boys and taking it easy .. it think .. wait did Kate tell you how did you know?" Seth asked.

"They can stay here she's gonna bitch and moqn and its gonna cause a scene and I'm a good person yeah I know!"

"God I love you so much! How did I ever get this lucky!" He said pulling her into a hug and a passionate kiss.

"I don't know!" She smiled hugging him tightly.

He kissed her again before heading down stairs. Dean helped Kate sit on the couch and he was helping the boys pick up all the toys.

"Ambrose , Kate we'd like to talk to you for a minute." Seth said sitting down Paisley right next to him as he held her hand.

Dean sat next to Kate an wrapped his arm around her.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"I've talked it over with Paisley and we'd like to invite you both to stay here until after the baby is born. Kate I know you're on bed rest and you need to rest! We are here for you so please Dean , Kate consider this."

As paisley just looked at them

"Doll? What do you think?" Dean asked Kate.

"Paisley this is your home your life! I need to know that are ok with this because I don't want to put you out or anything." Kate said looking at her. "I am on Bed Rest and Maddie is what matter right now so I wont be able to help much. I need to know that this is something you are willing to do for us. If you not I understand but I don't want to be a burden on you!"

"You're not gonna ever be a burden on me I'll fix up the guest rooms" she said getting up." Stay here as long as you need I'm here for you!"

Seth followed her to help her.

"Honey bee you sure you're good with this?"

"Yep!" She said as she started to fix the other guest room.

"Paisley Rollins out with it! I see it in your eyes!"

"See what in my eyes Seth."

"What is going on I get this feeling that you aren't happy about it there is this sadness." Seth told her.

"I have a job to do and that is to take care of her and those boys and my kid." That's my job. That's what I'm meant to do."

"Paisley that is not what you are meant to do! I can tell them to go to a hotel Ambrose said he was going to hire a nanny any way I just feel like her going to Vegas is to dangerous right now."

"They're staying here and that's the end of it!" She said as she walked past him.

Down stairs Kate and Dean were watch the boys playing.

"Dean do you think this is a good idea?" Kate asked him.

"I think so?" Dean questioned.

"Paisley is an amazing person Dean but I just this has to be hard for her."

"I'm sure it is." Dean said.

As they seen paisley coming back down as she smiled at them.

"Do ya'll need anything from the store while I'm there? Any pleasure food anything?"

"No thank you." Kate said softly.

"I go with my Pwasiley." Logan said running and grabbing his shoes.

"No. Not this time sweetheart."

"Pwease I be good promise!" He said giving her the pouty face.

"Fine." She said softly. .

Kate stood up.

"Come here buddy! Let Paisley go you can stay with Mommy." Kate said as she slowly bent to pick him up.

Dean took Logan from Kate.

"Are you sure you don't want anything from the store?"

"No thank you." Kate said softly.

"We're OK redneck" dean said as they seen her grab her purse and walk out the door.

"Dean! I don't this she want us here!" Kate said as they heard her leave the drive way.

"I don't think that's it. I think her depression has come back" he said as they looked out the window.

"She's my friend and I want to help her. Maybe we should just go home. Us being here is to much fore her."

"She wants us here she does with all her heart." Dean said. "just give her time to let it sink in"

Kate nodded.

"She wants to help! She does." Dean said.

"I ... I think I need to lay down." Kate said feeling light headed and a little wobbly.

"Let's go lay you down!" Dean said putting Logan down and helping her up the stairs.

After Dean helped Kate to bed and covered her up he went to Livi's room and saw Seth laying her down as she was sound asleep.

"Hey how's Kate?"

"She's tired she needs her rest." Dean said.

"Yeah rest is good." He said as they left the Livi's room. "So the boys have been staying in here man." He said showing Dean the room.

"I see that dude!" Dean said looking around the room.

"Well they didn't want to pick up their toys." Seth laughed as they stared at the messy room.

"Kids are good for that wait till Livi gets older!" Dean said..

"Yeah! Well just make yourself at home man!" Seth offered.

"Thanks man and by the way your wife left." He said as he walked away.

"Yeah I know she said she was going to the store. Why she say something?" Seth asked walking down stairs after him..

"Nope!"

Seth nodded. "I can help you put the boys to bed if you want." He offered.

"If you like?" Dean said.

"You don't want to stay here do ya man?"

"I don't mind to be honest I like your house paisley fixed it up nice!"

"Yeah she's great at it."

Dean and Seth went to put the boys to bed.

**With Paisley:** She was walking around the grocery store this was her fifth time passing by the snack aisle. She couldn't help but feel a emptiness feeling that was all too familiar to her again as she slowly walked around again. She wanted to make her husband happy and have their friends stay with them! Paisley was supposed to feel a sense of joy. That someone needed her. But she wasn't feeling that! When she grabbed some snacks for the kids.

When her phone went off she looked at it. It was a text massages from Seth.

"I love you so much Paisley." She smiled as she read it.

Was having his Pregnant Ex stay with them really a good idea? Deep down she had her doubts but she was going to put on a brave face and be the woman that her husband and friends needed her to be.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews. Keep letting me know what you think!_**

**_Sorry it took so long to update!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Strong Sexual Content!**

Chapter 14

**A Few Weeks Later: **

Dean was driving Kate back to the house from another Doctors appointment.

"Do we have to head back to the house now? Can't we make a little pit stop?" Kate asked looking over at Dean.

"Where you want to go Doll?" Dean asked her.

"Maddie wants Ice Cream! Don't you baby girl? Oh and a cheese burger with french fries." Kate smiled patting her baby belly.

"OK Doll face! I will get that for you!" He said kissing her softly.

"Yeah" Kate said biting her lip. "Will you make out with me too?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" He said as they started making out.

"hmm." Kate moaned. "I love you."

"I love you too Kate!" He told her while sliding his hands under her shirt.

"hmm Dean.. babe... we ... need to stop." She said out of breathe.

"You ok doll?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's just we can't you know do that.! So before you get ... you know. We should go get some food." Kate said kissing him again.

"You're right I need to feed our daughter." He said rubbing her belly.

"She is hungry aren't you Maddie." Kate said as they saw her belly moved near Dean's hand.

"Don't worry daddy will feed his girls!" He said with a smile.

Kate smiled and grabbed Dean's hand as he started driving down the road.

**With Seth:**

He was working at the training center/wrestling school he was helping run when Paisley coming towards him.

"You look beautiful honey bee!" He said kissing her softly.

"Thanks!" She said as she was watching the boys practice.

"I mean it! I love you babe." He said pulling her into him his hands resting on her hips as he kissed her again.

"Yea I know I'm pretty hot! I love you too babe!" She told him.

"Yeah I am loving that ass in these jeans." He said as he slapped her butt.

"Agh!"She said rubbing her ass. "That's all I'm good for?"

"Sorry did that hurt? Wait what?" He asked taking her into his office. "What's wrong Pais?"

"Nothing bae!" She told him.

"Pais I am your husband talk to me please! I know things have been nuts latley but I love you and I am here for you."

"I love you too! I guess ... I'm just selfish I guess." She admitted softly.

"Why you're far from selfish believe me! Please open up and talk to me!"

"I am selfish with my feelings anyway" she said walking toward the window watching the students again.

"Paisley I hate seeing you like this tell me how you are feeling! I know you've been keeping them bottled up. Let me in please I can't lose you! I couldn't survive that." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

As she slowly broke down! Seth spun her around and pulled her in to a hug.

"I am here I am not going any where! Talk to me!" He said softly to her.

"I'm such a terrible wife! I was so conflicted with everything what kind of person am I to be jealous and spiteful over the situation with Kate. Its that history you have together! Then her fucking dad coming and trying to mess not one but two relationships up because he can't Stand Poodle. But loves you! I want this pain this frustration to go away it hasn't. Its only gotten worse. My feelings are pushed aside so I can make you happy! You , Dean , Kate and the kids! That night when I went to the store I bought me some Jack Daniels! I sat on out patio and I drank that straight from the bottle." I never drink any liquor straight I always have to have some kind of like this and If Ethan has his way we wont be together."

"Stop! Your Happiness is my everything! You are my wife I love you! You are my life you and Livi! I was the selfish one for not considering how this would affect you my wife! I know it's hard having her hear. I just didn't want anything to happen that's a long trip to are not selfish and you have every right to feel the way you do. You husband is the asshole I shouldn't have asked them to stay at our house! As for Ethan Fuck him! There is NOTHING he can do or say that will get me to leave you MY WIFE! Paisley I love you! You are the only woman for me! You are my life and I wont ... no I can't live without you and I don't even want to try! I love you to damn much!"

"I love you too damn much too that's why all this hurts me!" Paisley said.

Seth put his hands on her face almost in tears! "I hate seeing you in pain! What can I do anything so you aren't hurting let me in let me be your husband and the man that you need. I love you so much." He said pressing his lips to hers.

"Just love me and mean it!" She said as tears fell.

"Always I will I love you!" He said kissing her. "Your my wife and nothing will ever change that! I love you and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." He said kissing her passionately.

"I will always love you too forever because not a lot of women would even consider doing what I do!"

"I know! I am one lucky asshole to have you for a wife!" He said kissing her again and pinning her against the door.

"Will you stop putting yourself down!" She said as she pulled his hair.

"I will if you will honey bee" He told her. " You know I like it when you pull my hair. s he kissed her again showing his tongue in her mouth

"I will work on that and I know because you're my little slut puppy!" She said kissing him again! As a really loud boom shook the building.

"It's just the ring baby" Seth told her as he kissed her again moving his hands slowly up her shirt as his hands cupped her breasts!

"You sure?" She said moaning softly.

"Yes I'm sure what else could it be" He said while continued to massage her and nibble on her neck. As his other hand venture down and slowly unbutton her jeans!

When Paisley smiled she spun the around pinning him against the door.

"No no no!" She said grabbing a stretch band and tying his hands together.

"You want me bad enough!" She said as she moved her body against his slowly! "You come and find me!" she said kissing him. Opening the door and walking away as she waved at the students who were training.

Seth grinned used his teeth and untied his hands as went after his wife and found her near the ring watching the students finish up.

"So y'all like this so far? She asked them.

"Yeah this place his kick ass! Learning from the best." One of them told her.

"I found you!" He whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her.

"He is the best" She said as she blushed at his words.

"Alright guys that was a great job for today you can all head out!" He told them

About 15 minutes later they were finally alone other trainers had cleaned up and left.

"Hey babe we're alone!" He grinned.

"Yes we are." She said playing on the hoops that they use for crossfit.

"Come here honey bee I want to show you something."

"What is it?" She said still swinging.

"Will you just come here!" He laughed watching her.

"That sassiness will get you a spanking on that ass!" She said coming towards him.

"Yeah I might like it!" He grinned grabbing her hand and taking her to the ring that was kind of dim because most of the lights were off.

"We are in the ring?" She questioned looking around.

"I know! I wanted to tell you that this .. this use to be the only thing I cared about. Wrestling and d being a champion but there is something well someone I love more than all of this! You Paisley Rollins I love you more than any of this!" He told her resting his hands on her hips and kissing her softly. "You and our daughter are the most important things in my life."

"Aw baby. You're the most important person to me too you and our daughter I'm sorry I was a hot mess earlier!"

"It's fine! Honey bee I should have more respectful of what we have. But know that I do love you with everything in me. Besides your my hot mess." He said as he began to tickle her.

"And you're my ninja!" She said laughing.

He kissed her and tickled her to the ground and began making out with her.

"You are so beautiful!" He told her as he kissed her again.

"And you're so handsome!" She said kissing him back. "So did you have a hard time getting untied?" She asked laughing.

"I managed to get untied. But now you're mine." He said pulling her into him and kissing her again. "I am gonna make love to you right here!"

"You kinky ninja!" She said taking off his shirt.

He kissed her and he took off her shirt and tossed it to the side. Then he kissed down her body and reached and unbuttoned her pants and slid the off her of along with her panties.

"You know I like to be tied up and spanked too!" She said seductively.

"I know." He said as he removed his pants too. "Not to much time for foreplay." He admitted looking down at his hardness confined to his boxers.

"Damn! Next time then?" She said as she ached.

"Hell yes! Sorry babe it's just this is what you do to me." He told her as he pushed into her slowly.

"Ooohh! That feels soooo good baby!" She moaned as she felt him inside of her.

He began to move with in her slowly. "I love it when you moan for me!."

"Mmhmm!" She moaned into his ear.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he picked up his pace.

"Yes baby yes!" She said wrapping her legs around his waist.

He grunted into her. "I love you so much!"

"I love you with all my heart!" She said moving her hips.

As they began to move as one their breathing getting heavy moans and pants filling the room. Seth looked deep into her eyes. Both knowing they couldn't hold out much longer.

"Baby I .. I'm ... about to to!" she moaned out.

"Don't fight it ... Come with me!" He panted.

"Aghhhh!" She screamed in delight.

"Paisley... ." He growled at their release. Her body shaking underneath his.

"Damn!" She said still breathing hard.

"I love you. Damn Paise that was fucking amazing." he said kissing her.

"That was amazing baby I always love you too!"

**With Dean and Kate:**

He rushed in and got her food and came back handing her the bag. Kate started right in on the fries as Dean watched her.

"You're so beautiful!" He told her.

"Oh please I am fat and I am stuffing my face right now." She said with a mouth full of fries.

"Doll please you're not fat!"

"I know sorry it's all baby!" She said sipping on her milk shake. "You know I could have went inside."

"I know Kate but I wanted you to relax!"

"So I guess a walk in the park is to much to ask for?"

"No we can go for a walk doll face!"

"Really? You'll let me walk! Thank you babe!" She said pulling him into a kiss.

"You're welcome anytime." He said kissing her.

Dean drove to the park and helped her out of the car and grabbed her hand as they started walking around the park Kate sipping on her Milk Shake.

"Yes it is I was going stir crazy in that bed."

"I know , baby I know!" He said kissing her cheek.

"5 weeks! 5 more weeks and we'll have our baby!"

"I'm so excited to meet our little princess!" He said with a huge grin.

"Me too! Dean ... I think I need to sit down." Kate said looking for a bench.

"Come let's sit down!"

"I can't believe how tired I get. We didn't walk far." Kate said as Dean helped her sit down.

"That's because Maddie wants to sleep" he said touching her face.

"Yeah she does. Dean there is something I think we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to have Maddie by c-section."

"You wanna have her natural?"

"Yes. When I had the boys I didn't have a choice and now I know the risks but they are risks either way." She said low.

"Aww Baby I know you're scared."

"We heard what the doctor said my chance of hemorrhage is high." She said to him as he held her hand tightly.

"I know." Dean said softly.

"Dean look at me please!" Kate said placing her hands on his on her baby bump.

"I'm just scared that's all!" Dean admitted.

"I know you are and I am too but just think soon we will be holding our little Madison Ambrose in our arms and it will all be worth it."

"Yes it will be!" He told her.

"Kate!" They heard a voice call as they sat there in silence for a moment feeling their daughters movements.

"Kate Nicole!" They heard as Ethan came up to them.

"Damn it." Kate said trying to get off the bench.

"Here baby let me help you and let's get out of here!" Dean said helping her up as they began to walk back towards the car.

"Don't walk away from me! Kate Nicole." Ethan said as he caught up with them and he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Let her the fuck go dude!" Dean snapped.

"She's my daughter and I had to hear if from Jan that you were put on bed rest and you are staying with Seth! Damn it Katie! I am your father! How do you think your mothers feels that you've been living 5 miles from us these last few weeks and we haven't seen you or our grandsons. If your on bed rest why are you out in the park?" Ethan said.

"No I will not "excuse you" she is suppose to be taking it easy not out and about int he park. She's not your wife and she will never be your wife."

"Dad stop I wanted to go for a walk I needed fresh air." Kate said her voice a little shaky.

"Kate you need to be resting so you are coming home. Where you belong let us take care you and the boys." Ethan said.

"Stop this bullshit! Come on baby let's go"

"Dean let her make up her own mind. We both know she'd be better off with Seth but you ruined that like you ruined her and my family. I barley know my own grandsons! My daughter wont even tell me when she's in town and I blame you! You're nothing and my daughter and grand children deserve better than you."

"Seth married now get use to that! "No! She doesn't deserve a asshole like you for a father!"

"Stop both of you! We are in a park for crying out loud!" Kate yelled. "Look Dean is the father of my kids all three of them! He is the man that I am going to marry! Dad why .. why can't you just except that?"

"He's not good enough for you just look at him! He's a scum Kate and he's gonna break your heart then you will be begging to come home." Ethan said..

"Look Dean is the father of my kids all three of them! He is the man that I am going to marry! Dad why .. why can't you just except that?" Kate asked staring at her father.

"He's not good enough for you just look at him! He's a scum Kate and he's gonna break your heart then you will be begging to come home." He pleaded with her.

"He's not scum he is an amazing man and a wonderful father! I don't know why you can't except him! Dean is the man I love not Seth! Seth is happily married so leave them alone! I don't want to cute you out of my life Dad because i love you but .. hmm." Kate bit her lip. "But you are leaving me no choice here. You need to understand that Dean and I are getting married and he's the father of my kids." Kate finally got out.

"You ready to go Kate?"

"Give me a minute." She said breathing in and out a few times.

"See what you're bullshit has caused please leave us alone!" Dean snapped.

"Right blame me! Katie take a minute and just breathe princess."

Kate was breathing in and out again her eyes closed. Deans fist now in clenched.

"Dean! Please take me home!"

"Let's go babe!" he said as he walked with her away from Ethan.

"Katie I am sorry you've chosen to do things this way!" He called after them.

"Don't listen to him you have me and our kids!"

Dean helped her in the car and she rested her head and closed her eyes and she breathed i and out again. As Dean got in and watched her as he started the car.

"Kate listen to me its me and you understand me and you!" He told her.

"I ... I know! Me and you. You wont leave me!" Kate breathed in and out her eyes closed reaching for his hand.

"Never Kate never! Nothing will and no one will tare us apart" He told her holding her hand tight and kissing it softly.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep letting me know what you think!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favor and who are following this story!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A Few Days Later:** Kate was sitting in bed flipping through the channels , Dean and Paisley were gone with the kids. Seth had just gotten home from a training session and slowly came into the bed room.

"Hey you how was training?" Kate asked sitting up a bit more in the bed.

"Good how are you feeling?" Seth asked bringing her in a glass of juice.

"I am feel good! Thanks." She said taking the juice and drinking come of it. Here come sit with me I am so bored." She said patting the bed with her hand.

"OK!" He grinned jumping in the bed.

"Ahh dude really?" She giggled as the blanket moved and which exposed her baby belly not realizing her shirt was up a bit as Seth looked at her.

"Sorry." He laughed as he took his hand and placed it on her baby bump.

"It's OK." Kate told him biting her lip while she watched him as they felt Maddie kicking.

"Wow that's amazing! It's so unreal!" He smile.

"Yeah it really is!" She said in tears placing her hand next to Seth's.

"Don't cry lady bug!"

"I'm sorry it's just ..." Kate said taking a few deep breaths and wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Never mind it doesn't matter."

"No tell me please?"

"Let's just talk about something else please?"

"OK? What do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"Anything!" She said sitting up a bit in the bed clearing in a bit of pain and uncomfortable.

"So Dean is getting a title shot soon!"

"I heard! He's gonna come after that title." She said with a smile. "Did umm Dean tell you we saw my dad the other day?"

"Yeah he did! What an asshole. Sorry." Seth said.

"It's fine! He is I just I think he may have a point!" She said looking away from him.

"What Kate Nicole? He's doesn't! Don't do that! Don't let him get into your head like this!"

"I messed everything up! I love Dean I really do but I just can't help but think of how things should have been." She said softly still not looking at Seth.

"Me too." He admitted softly. "But times have changed and that's good too!"

"Really? I know I should have never cheated on you!" She blurted out in tears.

"I never should have ever hit you or treated you like shit! I'm sorry I was the biggest asshole and I regret it." Seth said.

"I probably didn't make it easy on you! I mean I was a bitch. I was just so mad that you treated your friends that way. Seth why is my dad doing this to me! I want him to be in my life , he's my father! I want him to know his grandchild but I just ...Why is he going this?" She asked leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I wish I knew! Kate I really do! I mean he's always liked me! Hell I am a likable guy! But he seems to really hate Dean and I just I don't know why! He needs to understand that I am married and you are getting married! We are friends but we will never be together like that!" Seth told her.

"I know he hates him Seth and I don't know why! I mean when I ask him all he says is that he's no good and a scum bag! He's not Dean is an amazing man he's a hell of a father and I know he will make a great husband! There just seems to be more to this! Something my dad isn't telling me and My mom she's not saying anything I mean she said she likes Dean but she will stand with my father on this one."  
"I know I have that feeling too that there is more to this! But I can't ask him because he will "try" to convince me to get back with you!" Seth told her. .

"I know that! Did ... did you hear Dean and I fighting last night?" She asked as she looked away.

"Yeah we did!"

"I am sorry you had to hear that! I mean he doesn't want me to have this baby naturally he wants me to just have the c-section and he wants to get back to Vegas as soon as possible." Kate explained to him as she got a little more comfortable in the bed as Seth sat next to her.

"You sure I mean Paisley loves having you and the boys here! As far the the C-section goes that is up to you and the Doctor. But you have to do what is going to be the safest for you and the baby Kate!" Seth said to her.

"I know that! I just I think Dean is just scared. He wont talk to me about what's really going on with him. I mean he wants to get out of Iowa! You and Paisley have been amazing for opening up your home to us! Thank you and as far as the C-section goes I don't want to be all loopy and knocked out! Do you know I don't remember much of the boys being born!" She admitted.

"That's true. Kate just tell them you don't want to be all loopy!"

"I've talked to them. I am considered high risk to they think this is the best way. But I just I don't know. I know I can do this if they just listen to me. Then all this crap with my dad and now all of sudden Dean wants to go home to Vegas." Kate said as Seth wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well they are doctors and maybe if Paisley talks to Dean! She can get him to talk?"

"You think I am being stubborn and should just do the C-section and shut up don't you?" Kate smiled as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Yep you was always stubborn!" He said laughing kissing the side of her head.

"Shut up! You are no picnic either sell out!" She laughed.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or Maddie!"

"I know! We will be fine!" She told him.

Just as the door flung open and Dean came in.

"Hello?" Dean said as the boys ran past him and went to the bed.

"Hey boys!" Seth smiled as the jumped on the bed.

"Hi uncle sweth!" Liam smiled.

"What are both doing?" Dean asked sitting on the bed.

"Hey Liam. Logan buddy be careful!" He said as Logan jumped on Kate.

"Well Don't You two look awfully cozy there!" Dean said looking at them both.

"Dean?" Kate said looking at him. .

"We were just talking Bro!" Seth said moving his arm.

"Poodle! I need your help!" Paisley yelled.

"Mommy!" Logan said jumping on the bed and falling into Kate.

"Logan Scott!" Dean yelled.

As Logan started crying.

"Dean he's fine! Come here baby." Kate said as he wrapped his arms around her.

When Paisley came into the room with Olivia in her arms who was smiling at everyone.

"I sowrry." He sniffled. Liam just sat there in silence.

"Babababa!" Olivia talked in her baby talk.

"Its alright slugger! I'm sorry too!" Dean said softly.

"HI Honey bee. Hi my princess! Look at you all happy!" Seth smiled getting up and kissing his wife and daughter.

"Daddy MEAAN!" Logan said in tears clinging to Kate.

"Liam what's wrong sweetheart?" Paisley said.

Liam didn't say anything as he went to Kate and hugged her too.

"Da Da!" Olivia said reaching for Seth.

Seth smiled as took Olivia from her. "HI my baby!"

"I'm sorry slugger! Come here please!" Dean said reaching for him but he wouldn't let go of Kate.

"Fuck!" Dean said low. When Paisley grabbed his arm dragging him out if the room.

"Poodle you're letting him get to you look what's its doing to everyone"

"He's a fucking asshole Pais."

"I understand that Dean! But if you let him win! You will lose your family! I don't want that to happen to you or Kate."

"I just maybe that fucker has a point! I'm not good enough for her! Hell she's opening up and getting awful damn cozy with her ex! We are leaving tomorrow! Getting out of this damn state!"

"Nope don't think so you can't leave me! You're the best thing she ever had and you are the greatest father I know and a hell of a friend to me and I refuse to let you let him win! Nope ain't happening on my watch!" Paisley told him.

"Pais I just I am so fucking pissed! Kate and I had a fight last night and I said things I didn't mean I called her selfish and a bitch! I am not this guy! I would never hurt her or my kids! It's just Ethan he just I want to kill that bastard." Dean said as he paced the floor.

"You're looking at the queen of selfish bitch!" I know you're angry and hurt and I know you're not a asshole you're a teddy bear!" She said hugging him. "Killing Ethan won't help matters. Listen to me if you feel that you need to go back home to stay sane! I get that but go but after Mattie is born."

" You're right Pais! I just I have this feeling Pais ... I and it's not a good one!" He admitted.

"Tell me!" She said to him.

"I have a feeling that something is gonna happen to either with Kate or Maddie. Ethan is gonna get his way! I wish I knew why he hated me!"

"Nothing is gonna happen to your girls" Ethan just living in the past! Time to be happy and move on Poodle.

"You're right! Thanks Pais! Sorry I've been as ass the last few days."

You're welcome you're my ass!" She said hugging him.

He laughed as they hugged.

"Dean , Kate would like to talk to you!" Seth stated as the boys came in to play and he put Olivia in walker.

"Ok thanks dude sorry for being a asshole this past few days your wife she's something man!" Dean said.

"Don't I know it!" Seth smiled and winked at Paisley.

Then he headed up stairs and went into the bed room.

"Dean we need to talk."

"I agree!" He stated.

"I am sorry I've been so stubborn." She told him.

"I'm sorry I've been a dick! You know that stubbornness is one of many things I love about you!" Dean smiled.

"I love you too! But I just I will have the c-section OK. I just I want to remember her being born."

As Dean cuddled up next to her and layed his head on her chest.

"I know baby you will remember and I will too as a family!" He told her.

She began to play with his hair. "I know we will. I love you so much Dean Ambrose!"

"I love you so much too Kate Ambrose!"He said.

"I love that! I can't wait to marry you!"

"I can't wait to marry you either!" As they shared a passionate kiss.

"Maddie can't wait either." Kate smiled as they felt her move.

They sat there in silence a few minutes just feeling their daughter move.

"Dean listen about my ... Dad if he can't accept us being together then we don't need him and I just wont talk to my family."

"Do you want to do that for for me? Just the five of us baby!" He said looking at her.

"I will do that for you and our family! Just the five of us! You , me our boys and soon our little girl."

"Us against the world baby!"

"Us against the world." She repeated as he kissed her again.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!**_

_**Red thanks for helping me write and re-write this chapter a few times! Couldn't have done it with out you!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**One Week Later:**

Paisley and Seth took the kids out for the day. To give Kate and Dean some time to themselves. Kate was still sleeping when Dean came in with lunch on a tray for her. He was watching her sleep she was cuddled up with a body pillow in shorts and a tight tank top. He couldn't help but just stare at her. Thinking to himself he couldn't wait to see his daughter and marry the woman who gave him everything that mattered in his life.

"I love you so much Katie!" He whispered.

She mumbled still sleeping as she stirred in the bed a bit.

"I love you too!" She said with a smiled as he laid there cuddled with the pillow. "What time is it?"

"A little afternoon." He told her.

"Shit! It's after noon?" She said trying to sit up.. "I have to get the boys their lunch! Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you needed the rest and Seth and Pais got the kids anyway!" He told her.

"Dean it's not their job to take care of the boys I can do it!" She said finally sitting up.

"I know that but they wanted to take them for the day!" Dean said watching her.

"Well when will they be back?"

"In a few hours!"

"Oh ... OK."

"You ok doll?" He asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah! I'm OK!"

"Well you need to rest my dear so I'm here to take care of you and your needs!"

"I just feel so fat and helpless."

"You're not fat or helpless. You're beautiful I can't take my eyes off of you!" He told her as he kissed her cheek.

"I can't even sleep with you! This sucks I am just miserable and I can't even take care of my sons!"

"Stop right there! You're a wonderful mother are kids are lucky to have you! And as far as the whole sleeping thing we will get to do that soon enough!"

"I'm sorry I am just so uncomfortable and I am just so sick of being in this damn bed!" She said in tears.

"I know! Come here baby!" He said as he pulled her into him.

She kissed him softly. Cuddling up close to him.

"I love your kisses Katie!" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you please know that and I love our kids all of them!" She said placing her hands on her baby belly.

"I love you too always have loved you since day one when I met you and I love our kids! All three of them!" He said kissing her placing his hand on her baby belly.

"She'll be here before we know it!"

"Yes she will and I cant wait to meet her and hold her in my arms." Dean smiled.

"You're an amazing father Dean our kids are lucky to have you!"

"And you're a amazing mother our babies are lucky to have you as their mom!"

She smiled when she leaned up as kissed him again.

"I love you so much!" He said kissing her back placing his hands on her back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she depended the kiss.

"You are so sexy!" He groaned as he pulled away for some air.

"Please I look horrible!" She told him.

"Bullshit you look beautiful!"

"Dean look at this huge baby belly! I can't even see my feet!"

"I see it and its beautiful along with your tiny feet!" He smiled rubbing her belly.

"Thank you baby!" She smiled. "So is that tray of food for me?"

"Yes it is!" He smiled.

"Yeah? You are just to sweet to me!"

"Well you deserve it babe you deserve it all!" He said handing her the tray.

"Thank you baby!" She said as she started eating.

When they heard the door bell.

"You .. better see who that is." Kate said with a mouth full.

"Sure babe" he said as he went downstairs opening the door to find Ethan.

"What the hell you want?" Dean snapped.

"I came to see my daughter and my grandchildren." Ethan said entering the house.

"Why?"

"Because she's my daughter Ambrose? I don't need a reason."

"Fine but don't make her stressed out!" Dean warned him.

Ethan just shook his head as Dean lead him up stairs. Dean had a clenched fist as he opened the door to the bed room.

"Hey baby thank you for lunch it was really good! Got Maddy to settle down!" Kate smiled patting her belly.

"That's wonderful baby" he said sitting beside her.

"I can't believe I ate it all!" She giggled as she kissed him.

" Well You and our daughter were hungry!"

"Yes we were!" She smiled as she kissed him again not seeing Ethan in the door way.

"I love you Kate!"

"I love you!" She said kissing him again this time with more dominance. Dean groaned into the kiss.

"KATE NICOLE MILLER!"

At the sound of her fathers voice she pulled away and jumped a bit.

"Fuck!" Dean mumbled to himself.

"Dad? What .. What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see how you and my grandchildren were doing!"

"We're fine right Dean!"

"They're doing fine you can go now!" Dean said in agreeance.

"Nice try but I am not leaving that easily. So any news on when my grand daughter will arrive?"

"In a few weeks asshole!" Dean said annoyed his handing holding Kate's tightly.

"Oh well that's polite!" Ethan said as he shook his head.

"You don't like me so why should I be polite to a asshole like you!" Dean said trying to control his anger.

"Dean ... please... " Kate said softly

"Sorry!" He said looking at Kate.

"Dad what are you really doing here?" She asked.

"Well I am here to offer you half of your trust fund!"

"What? Really? That's like 10 thousand dollars. I'm not suppose to get it until I'm 30!" Kate said.

Dean looked at him. "What's the catch?"

"What makes you think there is a catch?" Ethan asked moving a little closer to the bed.

"There's always a catch with you!"

"Well in this case all I ask is that she move home to Iowa."

"Without me!" Dean said shaking his head.

"Yes!"

"I don't want your money then!"

"Exactly! What is it about me that you can't stand?! I want to know!" Dean said getting off the bed.

"Kate Nicole don't be ridiculous this money is yours ... come home and then you can have it. Oh And Dean I don't have to tell you anything."

"Dick!" Dean mummbled.

"You kiss my daughter with that mouth!"

"I do a lot of things to her with my mouth!"

"OH that's classy!" Ethan said shaking his turning his attention back to Kate.

"Dad stop!" Kate said slowly getting out of bed as Dean helped her. "Dean I love you ... but can you leave us a lone please."

"Sure I'm gonna check on the boys anyway!" He told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome!" He said as he kissed her before leaving the room.

"Kate we need to talk so thank you for getting rid of him."

"Dad?" Kate said looking at him.

"I called Vince!"

"OK?"

"Because I am concerned about the safety of my daughter and grandchildren. You screwed up Kate! You let Seth get away! Just please leave Ambrose before it's to late!"

"What .. what did you do?" Kate asked.

"What do you know about Amy?" He asked her.

"Who? Amy? I don't ..." Kate said.

"That's what I thought! He's Dean's high school girlfriend she died in a car accident he was driving!"

"Oh my god! Dad I'm sure he has to live with that for the rest of his life!"

"I wont let that drunk , the son of a hooker an uneducated man hurt my daughter! That that is why I don't like him he's a drunk!"

"He's not a drunk!"

"What about drug Kate? He left home and became drug dealer. That .. that is the man you chose to have kids with you left Seth for that!"

"Why can't you see that he's changed? But no you can't see that you want to live in the past! His mom wasn't around to raise him and he never knew his father he had to raise him self!"

"He hasn't changed Kate! He's the same man he's always been and if you can't see that well then I feel sorry for you and those kids and if you wont do the right thing then you leave me no choice! I will get my way! So think about it! Leave Ambrose for your safey and theres

"You're never gonna change either I have tried my hardest to make peace with you for my kids sake! But you are still a selfish son of a bitch! Get out!" Kate yelled.

"I wont bury my daughter or my grandchildren Kate Nicole I wont! I wont stand by and let you make this mistake!" He said as he walked out of the room.

She didn't say anything as she sat on the bed almost in tears. Kate sat there trying to soak in all of her fathers words trying to forget them as she rubbed her baby bump.

When she heard the door slam and Dean walk in.

"The boys are having a blast at the petting zoo... Are you alright?"

"Who is Amy?" She said looking at the floor.

"She was my high school girlfriend." Dean said.

Kate shook her head.

"I live with the my past everyday! That's why I never thought I deserved love! But you ... you changed that for me."

"Why didn't you tell me? HUH? I mena what hell? Dean I had to hear it from my dad? He's think you killed her he hates you for it . He thinks your a drunk driving drug addict who is gonna hurt me and the kids!"

"Great! Now he thinks I'm a druggie who is gonna kill my wife and my children when I would die first before that happens!" He said clinching his fist.

" I know you would never hurt me or the kids Dean I know that! But baby I need ... I need to ask .. who else knows in WWE?"

"No one just Rome and Seth! You don't think I didn't blame myself ever since her death that I didn't want to bring her back? I did I wished it would have been me that went instead of her my life was shit before you came along!"

""Oh Babe ... I am soo sorry that you had to go through that!" She said in tears. "But don't ever ... ever wish that it was you! You are here on earth for a reason!"

"I don't wish that now I have a beautiful purpose and that is you and our children!" Dean said holding in his tears and anger.

"We are your purpose all of us! But I .. I think my dad might have told Vince." She said softly.

"Fuck" he said putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry!"

"Its not your fault well get through this like we always do together"

"I know I wont ever leave you! EVER! Please know that!" Kate told him.

"You're stuck with me doll face!" He told her as he kissed her long and hard.

"Good! Your stuck with ... Oh ..." She said looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"My water just broke!"

"Really? We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby!" She smiled as they kissed again.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!**_

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story! _**

**_As always thanks Red! _**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**About an hour later:**

Kate was resting in the hospital bed as they were listening to the baby's heart monitor.

"Ms. Miller we have your C-section scheduled in the next couple hours. I have the anaesthetist coming up soon to give you the epidural. " The Nurse said.

"Thank you." Kate said biting her lip and looking down.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to hit the nurse call button."

"Thanks." Dean said while Kate just nodded as the nurse left the room.

"How you doing doll face?" Dean asked sitting on the bed and rubbing her hand softly.

"Fine." Kate said watching the baby monitor.

"Katie she's gonna be fine. In a few short hours we are going to be holding our daughter." Dean said as he went in for a kiss.

"hmmmm I know." She said biting her lip.

"Contraction?" Dean asked as he looked over at the monitor.

"uh huh!" She groaned in pain.

Dean rubbed her leg softly as the contraction passed.

"I love you so much Kate."

"I love you too. It's just she's coming a few weeks early." Kate said softly.

"I know Doll but we heard what the doctor said he said that this was a possibility but she is going to be here and she will be perfect just like her mother." Dean said leaning in for a kiss.

"She will be ... I .. I am just scared hmmm."

"I am right here! I'm not leaving your side I'm here fo you and our daughter ... another contraction already?" Dean said looking at the monitor.

"Ahhh. hmm." Kate breathed out.

"Just breathe Doll I am right here ... breathe." Dean couched as he rubbed her leg softly.

**With Paisley and Seth at the Petting Zoo: **

"Sewth look I bet the goat." Logan said with smile as he was standing next to the animal.

"I see that buddy that's awesome. Liam it's ok you can go pet the goat too." Seth said to the three year old.

"I scared. It bite me!" Liam said a little shy.

"Aww Bud he wont bit you."

"promise?"

"I promise. Here I'll go with you." Seth said taking Liam's hand and walking him over to the goat.

"See Liam buddy he wont bite you." Seth said leaning down and petting the goat.

"It oktay brover he nice goat." Logan said as the boys began to pet the animal.

"See Liam."

"He itchy." Liam laughed.

"He stinky." Logan giggled.

"I know he is." Seth laughed as the goat started chewing on Logan's shirt.

"Hey don't eat that ... I not food." Logan said.

Seth helped him get away from the goat as they walked over to the pony rides. Paisley was pushing Livi in the stroller.

"We ride the horses?" Logan asked.

"You got it boys!" Seth smiled. "Hey babe think Livi wants to ride?"

"Yeah you help the boys and I've got her." Paisley said.

They paid the man and Seth helped Logan and Liam on the houses and made sure he walked with them and Paisley held Livi.

Seth was loving spending this time with the boys. He loved his wife and his daughter but he had this attachment to the twins. He just couldn't escape the thought of how life could have been had then been their father. He would always love and care about Kate but he knew deep down that ship had sailed and he moved on.

"Wee that was fun Uncle Seth!" Logan smiled.

"yeah it was but I miss mommy!" Liam said.

"aww I know sweetie. We will head home soon." Paisley said putting Livin back into her stroller.

"I help can I push baby?" Liam asked her.

"Of course you can help." Paisley smiled as they began to walk towards the exit. When Seth's phone range.

"Hey Bro what's up?" Seth said into the phone.

"It's Kate her water broke and they've scheduled her C-section!"

"What really dude? Everything alright?"

"Yeah things are going well , her contractions are getting stronger but we'll be having a baby with in the next few hours so can you watch the boys?"

"Of course man don't even worry about we've got this."

"Thanks." Dean said hanging up the phone .

"We gotta go Kate's in the hospital her water broke and they are going to do the c-section in a few hours."

"Really? That's good but are you sure taking the boys now is a good idea?" Paisley asked.

"Yes I have to be there ..." Seth blurted out.

"What?"

"I mean the boys should be there for Kate she'll want to see them and they are going to want to meet their sister. Here that boys your mommy is getting ready to have the baby!"

"Really ? Maddy be here soon?" Logan asked.

"yeah she will be buddy." Seth smiled.

"Mommy be oktay right?"

"Yes Liam your mom will be alright." Seth said as they hurried to the car..

**With Dean and Kate **

"Ahhh hmmmmm." Karen whined in pain she was laying on her side breathing through another contraction as Dean was rubbing her back.

"Just breathe Katie ... slow deep breathes."

"Hmmmmm I'm trying!" She snapped.

"Sorry baby but your need to relax alright?" Dean soothed her.

"I know ahhhh ... hmmm. Sorry." She breathed out.

"this is insane it's been over an hour where the hell is he?" Dean said.

When the nurse came back in to the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine hmm but the contractions are getting stronger and more frequent." She said rolling slowly on to her back.

"I know I am sorry we have the anesthesiologist on his way but he got pulled to the OR and we have a few emergencies to take care of."

Kate nodded.

"I am going to check you to see your progress to make sure everything is right on track OK?"

Kate just nodded as the nurse proceeded.

"hmm ahhh." Kate said wincing in pain.

"I know. Well your 5 cm so you are progressing but we will get you in for that c-section as soon as we have an open OR."

"Can you please give me something for the pain?"

"Yes the anesthesiologist should be here soon."

"Thank you."

"So is there a time frame here?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I am hoping the anesthesiologist will be here with in the next 20 minutes and to have her in the OR with in the next hour."

"What if she progresses more I mean what if she makes it to 10 before you people get her to the OR."

"Then she will have the baby naturally or we will rush her to the OR. Mr. Ambrose everything will be fine." The nurse assured him.

"Yeah well she's a high risk pregnancy so you better be taking care of her and my daughter."

"We are doing everything we can. Look everything is going smoothly Kate and the baby's vitals are fine." She told him as she left the room.

"Dean honey everything will be fine." Kate said.

"I know that it's just these bastards don't seem to care that you were scheduled had a C-section scheduled for a reason." He grumbled.

"Dean I can have this baby naturally if that's what it takes. hmmmm." She said in pain as she laid her head back. "Hmmmm."

"Another contraction they need to come in here and give you something damn it." He said going to the door.

"Please... don't leave just sit with me please."

"Of course Doll" Dean said sitting on the bed and pulling her close to him.

As they both watched the heart monitor. He helped her breath through the contractions and they waited for her to get the epidural and be taken to the ER.

"She'll hmmm be fine Dean. Everything will be fine." Kate said laying her head on him.

"Just try and rest doll face. I am here for you and our Daugherty. I wont let anything happen to you." He stated at he watched the monitor and then glanced at the door his stomach in knots his heart full of fear. Not knowing what the next several hours held for both the love of his life and their unborn daughter.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for you comments and reviews! Keep being awesome!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes I do my best when editing and reviewing each chapter but I do sometimes and probably often miss things! **_

_**I will try and update more often.**_

_**Hope everyone enjoys Payback tonight!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Ahh hmmmmm." Kate breathed through another contraction almost in tears.

"Whatever the fuck they gave you isn't working." Dean grumbled watching Kate move around in pain. "Were is the epidural guy?"

"hmmmm Dean it hurts ahhhh." Kate cried trying to breath through the contractions that seemed to be getting more intense.

"Shhh I know Katie." He said kissing her forehead watching the baby monitor.

Hearing the bomp bomp bomp of his daughters heart was the only thing keeping him sane in this moment.

Kate closed her eyes and bit her lip as she groaned in pain.

"Another contraction this is bull shit! I am going out there and they are going to fucking do something. Listen Katie I will be right back I love you."

"I ... love you." She said kissing him.

He waited until that contraction pasted before heading out to the nurses station.

"Hey can I get some help?"

"Can I help you?" An older nurse said.

"Yes my fiance came in hours ago she's in labor and she was scheduled for a c-section like an hour ago."

"Name?"

"Kate Miller."

The nurse looked at her screen.

"Sorry but we don't have a Kate Miller on the C-Section schedule."

"What are you fucking Kidding me? She's in labor right now room 1003 she's a high risk pregnancy!"

" I will see what I can do. Sorry for the mix up."

"Mix up my ass!" Dean said slamming his hand on the desk.

"Sir I need you to calm down or I will have security escort you out."

"DADDY!" The boys said running up to Dean.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to be here for you and Kate?" Seth said.

"Ask him since he wanted no he "needed" to be here." Paisley said looking at Dean.

"When is the C-section?" Seth asked.

"They didn't even put her on the fucking schedule." Dean said angrily.

"WHAT?" Seth said instantly pissed off.

"Here we go." Paisley said shaking her head

"This is unacceptable I want to see the head nurse now!"

"Dude I took care of it!" Dean said. "They are gonna let me know. Look I have to get back to Kate." Dean told them as he was heading back towards her hospital room.

"Then we are all going with you." Seth said as he had Logan's hand and Paisley had Liams as they followed Dean to her room.

As paisley sighed holding Livi close and holding Liam's hand not wanting to go into the room.

Kate was sitting up leaning forward in the bed rubbing her belly breathing to herself softly.

When they entered the room they saw Kate she was sitting up leaning forward in the bed rubbing her belly breathing to herself softly.

"MOMMY!" The boys yelled.

"HI my lovely boys." Kate said.

Seth went right over to the bed and began to rub Kate's back.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly.

Paisley stood there and watched on.

"Really Seth? I am in labor and I miserable!So I am doing great!" She mocked. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to be here for you?" Seth said.

"Kate the nurse will be in soon." Dean told her.

"Good because hmm I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"You're doing great Kate." Seth said.

"Dude!" Dean said.

"Mommy hurt!" Liam said as he saw Kate breathing in and out her hand gripping the sheet as she laid back.

"MOMMY" Logan screamed.

"I didn't want the boys here man ... this is two intense for them. I thought you would have watched them at the house until after the baby was here." Dean said.

"Well I felt like it was important that we were all here." Seth said still rubbing Kate's back watching the baby monitor.

Kate was biting her lip. "I'm hmmm OK boys I promise. Dean the boy ahhh really shouldn't be here." Kate said holding in her cry the best she could.

"I know Pais I am sorry but can you and Seth take the boys home. I appreciate you all wanting to be here but this isn't really the best place for them. I am sorry if I am being an ass it's just this is really stressful and these fucking nurses don't know their ass from a hole in the wall." Dean said.

"I know he wants to stay since "he had to be here" I'll stay with the kids." She said as she shook her head trying to stay as calm as she could especially in front of the kids.

"Wait had to be here why?" Dean questioned.

"Ask him I don't fucking know anymore to be honest I don't know anything anymore. Its just been me and Livi for a while now." She said.

"I said I had to be here to support my friends why are you acting like its the end of the of the world and Bull shit I have been there for you and Livi every step of the way! Don't play oh poor me not this time!" Seth told her as he stood from the bed.

"What?" Paisley said looking at him.

"You fucking heard me! I am your husband and I just wanted to support my friends. Nothing I do is every fucking good enough for you lately!"

"Dude don't fucking fight here or now get me! Kate is stressed out enough!" Dean warned.

"Sorry bro. Katie bug how you feeling? Do you need anything?" Seth asked her.

"No ... I am alright ... just please Seth I ...hmm don't want the boys here. Please stay with them."

"Alright I will. But we'll be in the waiting room." Seth said not thinking he kissed her forehead as he left the room with Paisley and the kids.

Dean rolled his eyes and he hugged the boys and told them everything was fine.

**About 15 minutes later** Dean was sitting with Kate on the bed helping her breath through each contraction.

"Dean ... hit the call button please ahhhhh!"

"Kate?"

"Hmmm the contractions are coming a lot stronger. Babe I feel like something wrong!" She breathed out in pain.

Kate didn't say anything as she was shaking holding her emotions in the bets she could trying not to cry. When the nurse came in.

"What's the ..." the nurse started to say.

"About damn time! Where the fuck is that doctor! I want him in here NOW!"

"Sir there is no need for that tone!"

"Ahh." Kate whimpered.

"She's in pain and uncomfortable you go get his ass and bring him in here or I will hunt him down!"

"Dean ahhh ... baby please." Kate said trying to calm him down.

"Sorry Kate but this is bull shit!" Dean stated.

When the door opened and the doctor came in holding her chart.

"About fucking time!" Dean snapped.

"Mr. Ambrose I was just told her was here. I am sorry."

"What? She's been here for almost three hours! So sorry aint good enough she's in pain and this nurse doesn't know her ass from a whole in the wall." Dean yelled.

"Well let's just take a look alright Nurse book the OR she was scheduled for a C-section in two weeks anyway."

The nurse just nodded.

"Kate how are you doing?" He asked walking over to her.

"hmmm ... the contractions are a lot stronger and closer together! I am feeling a lot of pressure! Something feels wrong?" Kate breathed out.

"Really? Well let me just take a look." He said as he proceeded to examine her. Dean was by Kate's side holding her hand.

"Kate you are 10 cm fully effaced. You're gonna have this baby naturally because I don't think there's time to get you to an OR."

"What?" Dean said in disbelief. "We have a scheduled C-section for a reason."

"I know. But this baby is coming!"

A Few minutes later the room had a few more nurses and they were setting things up.

"Kate when you get an urge to push ... push."

"Dean I'm scared."

"I know Katie but you and our daughter are going to be fine." He said kissing her forehead and hold her hand.

Kate began to push with Dean by her side. He stood there in amazement as he watched the birth of his daughter.

"You doing great Kate. Keep pushing."

"I .. I can't ... do this ahhh ... please ... I can't." Kate said laying her head back exhausted.

"Yes you can sweetie you are doing it baby she's almost here. You are doing so good. So keep pushing."

"Kate I can see her head she's right there I just need you to be strong a few more pushes and you'll meet your daughter."

Kate nodded as she began to push.

"Kate I need you to push harder nothing is happening."

"I am ... trying." Kate cried.

"Come on Doll face you can do this."

Kate pushed with everything she has when she finally felt relief she laid her head back.

"Here she is!" The doctor said placing the crying baby on Kate's chest.

"Ohh ... Dean ... she's here." Kate said.

"She's is Katie you did it doll face! HI Madison Grace."

"HI Maddy It's me Mommy." Kate smiled. "I love you so much baby girl."

Dean kissed Kate softly. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

"I am just gonna take her for a few minutes get her cleaned up." Another nurse said as she took the baby to get her cleaned off.

"Kate she's perfect!" Dean said.

"She really is." Kate said.

**Out in the waiting room:** Seth was pacing the floor.

"Damn it Seth sit down. She's gonna be fine." Paisley said watching the boys play with Livi.

"What if they don't get to her in time!"

"Seth then she will just have the baby naturally. She's going to be fine Dean is with her and he wont let anything happen to her." Paisley told him.

"Right well he ... was the reason that ..." Seth began to say but stopped himself.

"He's the reason what?"

"Nothing I am just worried about Kate. She'll be fine right."

"Yeah Right." Paisley said rolling her eyes. "Why did you marry me?" Paisley asked.

"What?" Seth asked her confused.

"Why did you marry me? You are clearly still in love with Kate!" She said as Dean came into the waiting room.

"Daddy!" The boys yelled.

"She's here Madison Grace Ambrose. Is here."

"That's great man how is Kate?" Seth asked.

"Tired as hell but she did amazing."

"That's good Man."

"Congratulations She beautiful." Paisley said looking at his phone.

"Well Kate needs to rest so you guys can come back later with the boys."

"Yes of course we will." Seth said.

After Dean said good bye to the boys he went back to Kate and Madison. While Paisley and Seth went home.

"Seth we need to talk!"

"About what?" Seth asked as he was looking at his phone.

"US!" She stated.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love getting feed back about this story!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter and the last one. I do my best when reviewing and editing but I do miss things so I am sorry! But thank you for your continued support and interest.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A month later:**

"Shhh I know princess , I know." Dean soothed his daughter as he was walking around her room.

"Dean honey here let me take her." Kate said with a yawn.

"Damn it! I was hoping she wouldn't wake you." He said. "She's just been really fussy lately do you think she's alright?"

"Dean she's fine , baby's just get fussy sometimes. She could just have a tummy ache." She said taking Madison from him as rocking her in the chair.

"What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Babe I am fine. I know we had a little scare at the hospital but I am fine."

"Little scare my ass! Kate they were fucking careless and you almost bled to death."

"But I didn't and I am OK."

"Yeah well I told that damn nurse something was wrong with you when you were all pale and tired and she looked at me like I was a disease or something."

"We are home now and that's all that matters. We have three amazing kids and we are getting married next month."

"Damn right we are and I'm glad we decided to wait the full 8 weeks you know so I can make sweet passionate love to my wife."

Kate couldn't help but grin as she looked at Dean.

"I do love you with all my heart."

"I love you too." He smiled. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kate asked him confused.

"Exactly Maddy is finally sleeping." He grinned.

Kate kissed her chubby cheek and laid her in her crib. She stood there and watched her sleeping as Dean wrapped his arms around her softly.

"She's perfect isn't she." Kate said almost in tears.

"She is just like her mother." He told her as he kissed her. "Thank you for giving me three amazing kids."

"Well they are amazing because of both of us." She said.

**The Next afternoon:** Dean took the twins to the park to let them run off some of their energy while Kate and Madison were taking a nap.

"Be careful Logan Scott!" Dean called to him as he was climbing up on the slide.

"I will daddy." He called back.

"Me too Daddy!" Liam laughed as he followed his brother.

"HI." A voice said to Dean.

"Hey." He answered not taking his eyes off the boys.

"I am sorry to bother you but you ... your Dean Ambrose aren't you from the WWE."

"Yeah?" He said not really waiting to get noticed he pulled his baseball cap down a bit.

"I thought! Oh my god You are so damn hot like for real."

Dean didn't say anything.

"I mean I am a huge fan do ... do you think I could get a photo with you please?" She begged.

"Well I am here with my boys maybe another time. But hey thanks for your support that's awesome." He said as he walked away going over to the boys on the slide.

**With Kate**: Her nap was short lived when she was woken up by Maddy.

"OH sweetie you know how much I love you but Mommy needs sleep! Yes she does." She cooed as she carried her down stairs after she changed her.

She started feeding her as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV and flipped the channels.

"Goodness little miss you are hungry." Kate said adjusting the baby to get her more comfortable.

When there was a knock on the door , Kate slowly got up and answered it. She was surprised to see Seth standing there with his two suit cases.

"Seth what are you doing here?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"P... Paisley kicked me out. Can ... can I stay here?" He asked almost in tears.

"Well come in. We will have to talk to Dean but come in and sit down." She said as he came in and he put his suit cases near the stairs.

They sat down on the couch and Seth watched Kate as she started burping Madison.

"Seth talk to me?"

"What she kicked me out ... she doesn't love me and I don't think she ever did!" He stated.

"Seth Rollins you are full of shit! I know damn well she loves you and put up with your stubborn ass. So what the hell happened?"

"It's nothing she said that we both needed time! That I needed to make a choice she was just done!"

"Make a choice about what?" Kate asked rubbing Maddy's back trying to get her to burp.

"You are a hell of a mom to the kids. Katie Bug."

"Seth?"

"We ... we almost lost you again! You almost bled to death to give Dean a baby."

"Seth it didn't happen like like look I knew the risks when I got pregnant. But Dean and I wanted a baby. I was fine after Maddy was born..."

"For the first hour then shit hit the fan. Kate I've never seen Dean like that you were slipping away from him ... from Me!"

"But I am fine now! They stopped the bleeding so getting pregnant again is probably not a great idea! I know that but it's fine! I have an amazing daughter and two amazing boys.."

"Katie I need ... I need to tell you something ..."

"What?"

"MOMMY MOMMY!" Liam said running into the house.

"HI my little guys! Did you have fun with Daddy at the park?"

"Yes we did! I climbed up the slide Mommy!" Logan said. "HI Uncle Sewth."

"HI Hot Rod!"

"Hey babe who's car is ... oh Hey dude what's up?" Dean said coming into the living room.

"Paisley kicked me out."

"So you ran here? Instead of what? Working things out with your wife?"

"Dude it's not like that I tried I've been living in a hotel for three days trying to get her to talk to me and I just need a break alright."

"Right." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Did you get any sleep doll face?"

"About 30 minutes before your daughter woke up and needed a diaper change and to be fed of course." Kate smiled looking down at her sleeping daughter.

"Daddy can we watch cartoons please?" Liam asked.

"Sure little man." Dean said as he turned on the tv for the boys.

"You really should try and get some sleep Katie your looking tired." Seth said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"She's fine Dude." Dean told him.

"He's right I am fine. I need to fold the cloths and start a new load of laundry. Dean baby will you put Madison in her swing please."

"Of course Doll." He said giving Kate a deep possessive kiss. Before Kate left the room.

"Dude you are a fucking dumb ass and I am gonna kick your ass." Dean snapped.

"What?"

"You better not let Paisley get away! She's the best fucking thing to happen to you and Kate she's with me no so if you came here in a last ditch effort go get her back well then you've wasted a trip. So Seth go home to your wife."

"She doesn't love me dude!"

"Yes she does but it's you ... it's you who just doesn't love her enough! You an ass hole Seth ... when it comes to woman you are an ass hole!" Dean said.

"Whatever Dude."

"No not whatever you treated Kate like shit dude , yeah us cheating wasn't right. But you hitting her that was uncalled for. Kate and I love each other and we are getting married next month. You married Paisley and you two have a daughter together so get your head out of your ass and talk to you wife."

"You just don't understand I need ... I need a few days alright. So can I stay here or not?"

"Whatever I guess. Just .. .don't take to much time because you are going to lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I already lost it!" He said under his breath.

**Later that evening** they were all sitting down to eat dinner half way through dinner Logan started fussing and not wanting to finish his dinner.

" Logan Scott! You need to finish your dinner." Dean said sternly.

"No!"

"Logan honey please." Kate asked.

"NO! No hungry."

"Logan you don't finish your dinner you wont get your treat." Dean told him.

"Dude that's a little harsh don't you think?" Seth said.

"We have rules Seth and the boys know them! They are my kids remember that!" Dean said defensive.

"Yes I will Daddy." Logan said a bit sassy.

"No you wont you need to finish eating."

"It good brover eat pease!" Liam said as he shoving more mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"NO!" Logan yelled.

"Logan Scott Ambrose we do not yell at the table." Kate scolded him.

"Brover we get Ice ceam." Liam said.

Logan looked at Liam who was eating and then slapped him hard.

"OWE!" Liam started to cry.

"You a big baby Liam!" Logan said.

"Logan Scott that's it time out!" Dean said standing up.

"No you can't make me!" Logan said.

"Watch me little man!" Dean said as he picked up the screaming boy and took him into the other room.

"What's going on with Logan?" Seth asked.

"He just knows that Dean is heading back to work soon and with the new baby he's just having a hard time!" Kate admitted as she began to clear the table.

"You done Liam?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I done Mommy."

Kate was in the kitchen cleaning up when Seth came into help.

"You don't have to help I can do it!"

"It's fine Katie no big deal." He said as he helped her take care of everything.

"Well thank you." She said.

"Katie there is something that I really need to tell you can we talk?"

"Seth you know we can always talk what's on your mind?"

"Well it's ... just .. I did something really stupid ... " He began as they were interrupted by Madison's crying.

"Whatever you did it can't be that bad I know you Seth you love Paisley and your daughter. We will talk I promise ..sorry." Kate said as she left the room Seth watched her.

"Damn it I need to tell them right? I have to ... I have to make everything right!" Seth said to himself as he finished cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! You are all awesome so thank you! I love getting feed back on this story so keep being awesome!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**One Week later:**

"Dean can you help me please?" Kate called to him.

"Yeah!" He called looking over at the lump on his couch also known as Seth Rollins.

"Dude are you ever gonna get off of my couch?"

"Maybe?" He mumbled.

Dean just shook his head as he walked up stairs and saw both boys splashing in the tub.

"Logan Scott I told you to stop splashing."

"Liam hit me!"

"No I didn't." Liam said.

"Dean babe can you take Liam and get him ready for bed."

"Sure come here little man." Dean said wrapping him in a towel and taking him to his room.

"Logan Scott what is the deal with you Mr.?" Kate asked.

"Liam mean and sissy stinks!" He said.

"Listen Logan you know that you mommy and daddy love you so much right just like we love your brother and your sister."

"I know Mommy."

"Look if there is something bothering you can tell me or your dad." Kate said.

"OK I love you Mommy." He said.

"I love you too my little monkey man." She smiled.

Kate wrapped him in a towel and took him to his room. Where Dean was putting Liam to bed.

After putting the boys to bed and checking on Madison , Dean was heading to their bed room when he stopped and noticed Kate was heading down stairs.

"When is he gonna grow a damn pair?"

"What?" Kate said as she stopped on the stairs and looked at Dean.

"He has listened to that damn song for the past two days I know the words to it!" Dean said annoyed.

"He's going through a hard time right so lay off him alright."

As they heard the song start over again.

_"Open your hand , Take a glance , Don't be scared , I'm right here , Even though , You done wrong , Trust me girl, You wanna be high for this Take it off , You want it all, Cause I know what you feeling , Its ok , Girl I feel it too , Let it be, Baby please , I swear I'm right right here Well be good , I promise we be so good , Ayeee open your hand , Take a glance , Don't be scared , I'm right here , Even though , You don't want , Trust me girl , You wanna be high for this , Whoaaaaaa , Whoaaaaa , Whoa whoa , You wanna be high for this" - The Weeknd - High For This_

"Oh yes he leaves his wife and were stuck with him." Dean told her.

"Are we really going fight about this again? You've been an asshole to him since he got here!" Kate said.

"I'm not gonna argue! I mean I just miss my best chick friend that's all." He said softly.

"Right of course!" Kate said as she walked down the stairs.

Dean shook his head as he went into their room trying to call Paisley again.

Kate walked into the kitchen and grabbed Oreos and two glasses of milk and went into the living room.

"Hey Seth." She said sitting next to him. " I brought you a snack."

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"Just eat damn it! God it's like I have five fucking kids!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok ok! Jeez." He said slowly getting up when a teddy bear feel on the floor.

"Are you kidding me? Just go home Seth damn!"

"I can't." He said softly.

"Why? You've been here over a week and if you were going to leave her you wouldn't be sleeping her damn bear and blanket!" Kate snapped.

"I'm a prick and I told her she didn't love me that's why! What makes you think this is her bear and blanket Katie?"

"I am not an idiot! But you know I am about done with you and Ambrose at this point!" Kate said getting up from the couch.

"I fucked up Katie!" He told her as he softly grabbed her hand.

"What else did you do? I mean you yelled at her you told her she never loved you. I know this is about me isn't it?"

"Yes! She thinks I still love you and I told her that I did but not in the way she thinks and we got into a huge fight and I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I told her that I wanted to go back and change the past that I wanted the twins to be mine and that would have made me happy! I pushed her way!" He admitted.

"You know how much all that hurt me! Seth if you loved me as much as you say you did then why .. why did you lie to me? Why did you hurt me? Why didn't you fight for me?"

"Because I knew that you and Ambrose were meant to be together. I should have fought for you! I shouldn't have lied or hurt you like I did. I know that! I hate myself! That's what has me all fucked up because I never forgave myself really for hurting you for lying to you for hell letting you get away I guess!" Seth explained.

"Yet you come to my house after you have a fight with your wife and now .. I am so fucking pissed at the man that I am suppose to marry. Well done Seth well done! What is it that you really want? If you want me tell me if you want to be with your wife then go get her!"

"You shouldn't be mad at him. He has ever right to be pissed off at me! I want her. With everything in me I want her."

"WOW you really think I am pissed at him because of you! Look you love her and want her then get off this couch and go get her and your daughter! Stop being so scared!" Kate snapped at him.

"You're right I'm sorry for making things worse I really am." He said slowly getting up

"Do you think this is easy for me?" She said as Dean slowly came in to the room. "I love you Seth! I always have but you pushed me away! So I moved on and then you show up here and make this worse!"

"Wait hold up Ro." He said as he stopped talking. "Guess what your wife is gone?"

"Just fucking great! you two fucking dumb ass can deal with this shit! I have three kids I need to raise and I guess I will do it alone!" Kate said as she walked away.

"Damn it!" Dean said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Seth asked. "Kate wait!"

"Your wife moved out!" Dean told him.

"What where did she go? I have .. I have to find her!"

"You bet your ass! Pack your sit we are meeting Roman in the morning and we are going to find her!" Dean said.

**The Next Morning: **

"Your really leaving to go find her?" Kate asked holding Madison as Logan and Liam were playing.

"Kate she's my friend and Seth needs help you were the one that told me to help."

"I meant stop being an ass not travel around the country looking for his wife."

"Katie I love you and I will be back as soon as we find her. Roman is already looking in to it! I will be back in less than a week I promise!" He said as he kissed her.

"Come here boys give your Dad hugs and kisses."

"Bye Daddy." Liam said as he hugged and kissed Dean.

"I don't want you to go." Logan said as he kissed him.

"I know Logan buddy but I will be back soon I promise. You just better be good for you mom!"

"I will."

"I love you Katie and I will be home soon and then we are getting married."

Kate just nodded.

"Are you going to come down stairs and talk to Seth?"

"Nope! I said everything I needed to say last night!"

"I love you!" He said as he went to kiss her.

She pecked his lips and moved back.

"I love you!" She stated.

She watched as he walked out of the room as the boys were still playing on the floor.

When she heard the door shut she grabbed her phone.

"Can ... Can you come get me and the kids?"

* * *

_**Thank you for all your comments and reviews!**_

_**I love hearing what you have to say about this story! Reviews give me the inspiration to keep writing for you so thank you!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!**_

**_Sorry for any mistakes I try do the best I can when editing but I do miss things often sorry! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A Few Days Later -**

"Has she said anything?" Leslie asked as she flipped a few more pieces of French Toast.

"Nothing. Just a thank you."

"Poppa where Mommy?" Liam asked taking a sip of his milk.

"She's really tired buddy." Ethan said as he sipped his coffee.

"Well I hope she knows what she's doing." Leslie said.

"Les she's home and that is all that matters. Her and the kids are home safe."

"I guess your right Ethan. But I just worry about her." Leslie said as she served the boys their breakfast.

"She' home where she belongs Les."

**In Florida:**

"Seth you are an idiot. Why would you say that crap to your wife bro?" Roman said as they were in the car.

"I didn't mean what I said alright? I was drinking and just going through some shit. But I am better now I swear."

" You better be because I am going out a limb for you sell out ass. So make it right with Pais." Roman told him. "Dude what the hell is your problem?" He asked turning to Dean.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Kate! She's not answering her phone or anything."

"Dude she's probably sleeping. She'll call you back." Roman said.

"Yeah dude everything is fine. I think." Seth said.

"What do you mean you think? What the hell did you do?" Dean asked.

"Me I didn't do anything we just talked." Seth said.

"Can't you just leave her alone, hell dude I flew across the country to save your marriage and you seem dead set on ruining mine."

"It's not like that at all dude you know that."

"Do I? Hell I've been trying to get you and Paisley on the right track and I know having us stay with you was part of the problem but you just can't let Kate go! LET HER GO man she's with me we have three kids. You have Paisley and you have a daughter. So get your head out of your ass and get her back!"

"I am trying man I know I screwed up. But you just don't understand that Kate and I have a past and no matter how much you want it to go away it wont." Seth told him.

"I am not saying to forget about the past you've had with her! I am just saying stop being an ass hole and be a man to your wife."

"Ambrose you don't know shit!"

"Whatever ass hole I left my kids and my girl to help your sorry ass out and this is how you repay me?"

"STOP it both of you. Seth, Dean and Kate are together and getting married , they have three kids together. Get over it already. You have a wife who has put up with a hell of a lot from you and you started treating her like crap!"

"Dude you didn't hit her did you?"

"No I didn't Ambrose that's how I lost Kate and I know better than to ever do that again." Seth said.

"Good because I would beat your sorry ass for that."

"Me too man." Roman added as he parked the car.

"I would never do that! I learned my lesson alright damn." Seth said looking around. "Where are we."

"Dude Paisley is gonna hate me for this but I told her I would meet her here to talk. But I am sending you instead. Don't screw this up Seth , Paisley and Livi deserve more."

"I know man thanks." Seth said as he got out of the car and headed towards the park.

He saw Paisley sitting on a blanket playing with Livi who was walking and talking a bit more now.

"It's only been a week and she's already gotten so big." He said to himself as he got closer.

"Are you kidding me!" Paisley said noticing Seth. " I knew something was up , I just knew Roman would do something like this." She said as she stood up and picked up Olivia.

"Please Honey bee talk to me!"

"What did you call me?"

"Paisley your my wife and I was an idiot! I didn't mean those things I said."

"That's the thing Seth you said. I don't know if I can forgive that."

"Please Paisley I love you and I miss you and Livi! I will do anything ... anything to make our marriage work! Please." Seth begged.

"Anything?"

"Take some time off take me on a proper honey moon , spend time with me and Olivia."

"Done!"

"And don't see Kate or the kids."

"Pais..." He started to say.

"You said anything. I am not saying forever just for now! Please we need to work on us ... on our family! We can't do that with Kate and the kids and Dean always around and you always comparing me and her. I know you loved her and you have a past but you were over it or at least you told me you were. Now all of a sudden for the last several months everything has been about her damn it! I love you Seth Rollins I married you ... I didn't marry your ex or her kids! So if you want us to work you need to work on us too , take some time off and show me that you love me and you want us to be a family! I need you Seth but I wont put up with you shit! Not any more! Do you understand me!"

"I understand and I want us to work to so whatever you want I will do it! I promise!" He said moving in for a kiss.

"This is gonna take time Seth!"

"I know! HI my sweet little princess come see Daddy H!"e said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Dadda!"

"Yeah I'm your Dadda and I love you so much and I love your mom! I am going to prove it!"

**In Iowa:**

Kate's phone was buzzing off the night stand she looked at it and saw the word Dean and ignored it.

"Katie sweetie are you going to get up today?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah sorry mom I'm just tired."

"I know sweetie , but you need to eat something."

"I will mom I promise."

"You're dad things your moving to Iowa? Kate Nicole what is going on?"

"Mom I just can't talk about it right now! Please , I'll be up in 20 minutes to feed Maddy! Are the boys being good?"

"They are fine your father has them golfing in the back yard. Katie listen a word of advice whatever Dean did I am sure he didn't mean it and has no idea what he did wrong. Men get like that , so please don't shut him out for to long. I know you both love each other." Leslie told her.

"Thanks Mom!"

When here mom left the room Kate took her phone and text Dean.

"I am fine , took the kids to my parents house!"

**With Dean:** He was hanging out with Roman.

"Damn it!" He said looking at it messages.

"What's up."

"Kate took my kids to Iowa! She's at her parents house son of a bitch!"

"Dud what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything what the fuck man , that ass hole hates me! He blames me for Amy deaths as If I don't blame myself every fucking day! He honestly thinks that I would hurt Kate and my kids. But that bastard he's with them now Rome! God only knows what he's saying to her to them. I need to get my kids back and my wife."

"Then go to Iowa! Go get your soon to be wife and your kids back! I'll go with you for back up!" Roman smirked.

"Thanks man what would Seth and I do with out you?"

"You two would be living together and have like 50 cats." Roman laughed.

That afternoon Dean and Roman were on the next plane to Iowa. Come hell or high water Dean was going to make things right with Kate , he just didn't know where to start.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for you comments and reviews! Love getting feed back on this story so many thanks!**_

_**Thanks to all who have favored and who are following this story! Thanks! :)**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find! I do my best when editing but I do miss things! :) **_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Iowa:**

"Damn It Kate Nicole answer the phone!" Dean basically yelled into the phone.

"Dude calm down! We know she's at her parents house we're almost there." Roman said as he was driving down the road.

"Why is she doing this to me? What the fuck man , I just ... I can't lose her or my kids!" Dean said almost to his breaking point.

"Alright ... I usually try to be the tell you to calm down ... so calm down man! There has to be a reason ... so think what did you do?" Roman asked glancing at his best friend who texting on his phone once again.

"I didn't do anything! That is why this is so fucked up! We were ... are fine ... why the hell is she pushing me away?"

"Dude think is there something anything? This just doesn't seem like Kate is my point running home to daddy?"

"I don't know .. I mean the night before Seth and I left I told her I would give the boys a bath! She was feeding Maddy and I know she was talking with Seth." He told him.

"Any idea what they talked about?"

"No clue man. I just ... I keep replaying the morning I left over and over in my head! I know she was upset I was leaving but I just didn't understand , I didn't think she would leave me? I have to get her and my kids back man I have too." Dean stated.

"I know man and we will get the all back." Roman stated.

With Kate:

"Hi my baby girl! Did you have a good nap?" Kate asked picking up Madison and patting her back as she made her baby sounds.

"Mommy I hungry!" Liam said coming into the bed room.

"I know you are buddy! Let's go make lunch! Where's your brother?"

"He down stairs watching cartoons." Liam said as they headed down stairs.

"HI my little man are you hungry?" Kate asked Logan as she placed Madison in the baby swing.

"Yep!" He stated not looking up from the TV.

"Logan is something wrong?"

"No." He said once again not looking up from the TV.

"Buddy I hope you know that you can tell me anything." She told him as she kissed his cheek. Before she left the room and went into the kitchen to make them lunch.

"Stop it!" Liam yelled.

"No you stop you mean!" Logan yelled back.

"I not mean you mean." Liam said.

Kate went into the living room and saw the boys wrestling on the floor!

"LOGAN SCOTT , LIAM JAMES! Stop that! You know better than to wrestle and fight like that! Time out both of you."

"But Mommy ..." Liam started.

"No 5 minutes for both of you!" She said as they both did what she ask.

"DADDY!" Logan yelled running to the window.

"What?" Kate said looking out the window. "Damn it. Boys stay here."

"But Mommy It's Daddy!"

"I said stay here." Kate said as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kate stated.

"Katie What the hell? You need to talk to me." He said in anger.

"No I don't want to talk to you right now!" She said.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Logan said running out the door and into Dean's arms.

"Hi buddy! I missed you."

"I miss you." He said hugging him.

"Dean please?" Kate said.

"No I am not leaving until you talk to me!" Dean stated as Roman came up.

"Hi Kate. Please just talk to him." Roman said.

"Hi Roman ... fine come in." She said as they went into the house Liam ran to greet Dean as he hugged both his sons and then looked over at Madison in the swing.

"OH my beautiful Princess. I can't believe how big she's gotten in just a few days." He said as he picked her up and kissed her.

Kate didn't say anything as she just went back to the kitchen and was finishing up lunch.

"Daddy pay with us." Logan said.

"How about you play with Uncle Roman OK buddy. I am going to talk to your mom."

"Just talk to her bro and please listen to her she is clearly pissed at you about something." Roman said taking the baby from him.

Dean kissed Madison's cheek before heading into the kitchen where Kate was finishing lunch.

"Katie talk to me."

"Do you want a sandwich?" She asked as she was cutting up Logan's and putting it on a plate.

"No Doll face I'm fine." He stated watching her. She just nodded while she poured some juice. "Damn it Kate are you going to tell my why you so pissed at me? Why you left our home and brought my kids to this damn place?"

"Wow you really have no idea do you? You have no idea why I am so pissed at you? At Seth do you?" Kate said.

"No I don't."

"Logan , Liam ... your lunch is ready." Kate called to them when the boys ran and started eating Roman coming in with them.

"Here Roman! I made you a sandwich too." She told him handing him the plate.

Kate walked up stairs and Dean followed her to her room.

"Kate talk to me! I can't fix this if I don't know what is broken. I can't say I'm sorry if I don't know what I am sorry for."

"You left me Dean ... you walked out on me and our kids!" Kate blurted out almost in tears.

"Yes ... You did! You chose to go with Seth to find his wife. He is a grown ass man and could have done that on his own. But you chose to leave me and your three kids."

"Kate I was being a good friend. I was trying to help out Paisley ... and get Seth off his ass and out of our house."

"I am sorry Dean I know you were but I just ... didn't see it that way! I feel like you abandoned me and the kids , when I needed you and that I just can't forgive right now! When you left with Seth you walked out on me and our family! That was your choice!"

"What are you saying Kate?"

She took off her engagement ring and handed it to Dean.

"I am saying that I can't marry you! I'm sorry."

"Kate I love you ... please you're being unreasonable."

"Well I thought you loved me too."

* * *

_**Thank you so much for you comments and reviews! I love getting feed back on this story so keep being awesome! Only a few more Chapters left!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! I do my best when editing but I do miss things! **_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Kate Doll face please don't do this! I love you and I want to marry you! Please!" Dean begged.

"I'm sorry but you just left me! How do I know you wont do that when something better comes along huh?"

"Are you kidding me? I love you Kate ... just you! I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you in Florida when you were with Seth. I am sorry you feel like I left you I was just trying to be a good friend. Why are you being a drama queen about all this huh?" Dean asked.

"Because Dean ... we have three kids and you just left to go after Paisley! It should have been Seth's choice to leave not you threatening him!"

"So it all comes back to Seth then?" Dean asked as he began to pace the bed room.

"Dean I am just saying you are the one that pushed him to go after her. Paisley left him for a fricken reason but you ... you pushed him and threatened him until he caved and went with you! I love you Dean I really do but you walked out!"

"Kate Nicole you know that is not what I did! Do you really think that I would walk on you and our kids?"

"Dean I don't know ... I just .. I don't know! I am just so pissed and frustrated all the damn time and when I needed you , you just left!"

"Then talk to me when you get like this Doll don't run home to daddy? Baby this isn't you why .. why did you just leave like that?"

"I don't know Dean ... I don't!"

"Let's go home! Please baby ... let's take the kids home and we can talk work on us! I will even take the week off!"

"Dean ... I just ... don't know! Is this .. is what we have worth it?"

"Kate Nicole? Yes what we have is worth fighting for! I get your mad I left but I was just being a good friend to Seth and Pais , but I would never willing hurt you or our kids! I love you ... you've given me things I never thought I would have or deserved. You loved me you are going to be my wife and you gave me three amazing kids! So please doll face come home with me so we can talk this out and work on us! I am willing to do anything .. .anything in this world not to lose you or our kids. Please baby."

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"OK ... " She said putting the ring back on her finger. "I am willing to work on us because I love you Dean I really do!" She told him.

"Then let's go home!" He said kissing her softly.

"OK let's go home!" She said softly.

**In Florida:**

"Come here my little princess!" Seth said as Olivia was walking to him in the sand. "Let's go see Momma." He said picking her up and walking over to the beach chair where Paisley was tanning in the sun.

"There's my baby girl! Did you have fun playing in the sand with Daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah Yeah!" Olivia giggled.

"Thank you honey bee for giving me another chance! You wont regrete this!"

"I better not Rollins!" She smiled. "But there is something that I think we need to talk about."

"What's that Honey bee."

"I think we should move to Florida! I need to have a life of my own out side of your wife, I love you so much but I think part of the problem is me being home all the time in Iowa! That was never truly my home! THat was always your home with Kate and I know how much you love it there and you have your wrestling school but please think about it."

"Done!" Seth said with out hesitation.

"What? Your not even going to fight me on this?" Paisley asked sitting up in her chair.

"No , I told you that I am all in! I meant that you want to move to Florida and get back into writing again then I will support you! You are my wife and I want us and our kids to be happy and that starts with me letting go of the past and moving forward with my wife."

Paisley smiled.

"Really? Seth because I really think this will be good for all of us."

"I agree Honey Bee and once we get settle maybe we can start talking about baby number two."

"Ohh down boy we'll talk about it soon I promise. First things first! House hunting!" Paisley smiled.

"Anything for my girls." He smiled as he pulled Paisley into a sweet kiss as Livi laughed.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I love getting feed back on this story!**_

_**WOW 5 comments on the last chapter and almost 100 comments all together thanks you all so much!**_

_**Since I almost at the 100 comment mark I decided to post another chapter today!**_

_**I know it's short but it's a bonus chapter!**_

_**Again Thank you so much and don't hesitate to leave a comment!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Sexual Content**

_**3 Months Later:**_

Kate stood in front of the mirror in her silk long flowing wedding dress fixing her hair. Watching Madison kicking her feet in her bouncy seat.

"Hi my baby!" Kate smiled looking over at her.

"The boys are all ready!" Melanie Kate's long time best friend said. "They are with Dean now, Logan hates his tie by the way."

"I know he told me yesterday he didn't want to wear it but I told him to be a big boy and wear it anyway." She laughed.

"I totally gave him a dollar and told him I would give him another one if he kept it on." Melanie said fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Are you bribing my kids?"

"Yes I am , no shame either." She laughed. "Alright talk to me woman! I know that look."

"What look?" Kate asked.

"That look that says your not sure you want to do this? That look that says your thinking about something that is driving your insane." She said.

"It's just this ... this isn't how I pictured my wedding! I always thought I would get married in Iowa not Vegas and I just thought my parents would be here or hell even Seth!"

"There is it is! Seth is an ass hole he's ignored you and hasn't talk to you in three months and yet you are still thinking about him! Kate listen to me I love you and you are my best friend but fuck Seth Rollins he's married with a daughter and another baby on the way!" Melanie said.

"What? Paisley's pregnant?" Kate asked.

"You ... didn't know did you? Dean didn't tell you?"

"Wait Dean knows? What the hell?" She said now even more flustered.

"Kate he just mentioned it last night at dinner."

"But he couldn't ... you know what I don't care! I don't! I have three amazing kids! Dean and I are getting married in a few minutes and as much as I do love Seth fuck him! He wants to ignore me then fine!"

"You really haven't seen him in three months?"

"Nope! Dean took a few weeks off but with the boys starting school and Liam's ear infections. I haven't went to any WWE Events so no I haven't! But it's fine! I am getting married."

"You love Dean right? You're not marring him just because Seth moved on are you?" Mel asked her with hesitation.

"Melanie Cooper! I am so going to forget you even said that! I love Dean , he's the father of my three amazing kids! I love him so that is why I am marring him. Does Seth have some hold on my heart I can't explain yes he does. But I do love Dean so I am marring him OK?"

"Kate I just want you to be happy and I know that Dean loves you with everything in him. So just be happy you deserve it alright?"

"Mel I am happy I promise."

_**About 20 minutes Later:**_

"Mommy! You look pretty!" Liam said standing there in his little suit.

"Thank you so much buddy." Kate said with a smile bedding down to kiss him.

"You do mommy you look hot!" Logan said.

"Thank you baby and no more listening to Daddy's friend Brian please." She laughed.

Melanie had Madison as the the music started the boys both walked down towards Dean , then Melanie walked holding Madison.

Kate took a deep breathe before she headed down the aisle.

They decided to get married in a quiet park in Vegas under a Gazebo. When Kate reached Dean he kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"You look amazing Doll Face." He said.

"Not so mad your self you clean up nice Ambrose." She smiled.

The Ceremony started and it was time for their vows. Dean started into Kate's eyes.

"Kate Nicole I love you so much. I never thought I would ever be a father and you gave me three amazing kids and today I become your husband. I promise to love you, under any circumstances; happy or sad, easy or difficult, through the sunshine and through the rain for the rest of my days. I am the luckiest man alive and I couldn't imagine growing old with anyone else. You are my life you and our kids. I love you Kate so much."

Kate bit her lip and held in her tears as she held tight to his hands.

"Dean, You are an amazing father and I love you with my whole heart so from this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always."

Then they exchanged rings.

"I know pronounce your husband and wife. Dean you may kiss your bride."

Dean didn't hesitate as he pulled Kate into a passionate kiss.

"Daddy and Mommy Kissing." Logan laughed.

"Kissy Kissy." Liam laughed.

As everyone clapped and cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose."

Dean and Kate walked down the aisle together , as the boys walked with Roman and Melanie still had Madison.

"We did it baby we are finally married!" He said picking her up and spinning her around and kissing her again.

"We are husband we are." She smiled. He rested his hands on her hips and kissed her softy. Laying his forehead on her and staring into her eyes.

"Listen doll face, I know this wasn't the wedding of your dreams and there are a few people not here that should be but from this moment it's about us. You , me and our kids! Nothing will ever tear us apart."

"I know that baby! It's just I really thought ... I thought he would be here for this." Kate said.

"I know doll face! I'm sorry but don't be sad not today! This is our wedding day and I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said kissing him again.

_**In Florida:**_

"Sparky ... Can you come help me?" Paisley called from the top of the stairs.

Seth got up from the table and walked up the stairs of their new home, they had been living in Florida a little over two months now.

"Yeah honey?" He said walking into Olivia's room.

"Can you help me? I want to move Livi's toy box over by the closest. " Paisley said.

"Well I am glad you called me you shouldn't be lifting all this stuff."

"OH Seth I am fine." She smiled.

"I thought you were writing?" He laughed while he moved the toy box over to where Paisley was pointing.

"I am ... well I was but then Livi woke up and I just I'll get to it." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much Sparky , I am so glad we are making this work and we are having another baby Rollins!"

"Me too Pais , Me too. I am sorry for everything I truly am!"

"I know I am to! I think we've all just over reacted but we are all moving forward."

"That we are baby!" Seth said kissing her softly.

Later that night : Seth was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when his phone buzzed he looked down and saw a photo of Dean and Kate dancing together at their wedding reception.

"What the hell? They got married today?" Seth said.

"Did you say something Sparky?" Paisley called from the bedroom.

"No it was nothing." He said as he scrolled through a few more photos that he was sent. "What the hell?" He said trying not to let his emotions show.

He went over to the bed and pulled Paisley close to him and gave her a dominate kiss.

"Well Hello?" She smiled.

"Shh you're mine tonight!" He said as he kissed her hard and rough again as he ripped off her shorts.

"You are just all hmmmm ... Series tonight." Paisley moaned as he pushed into her a little rough.

Seth kissed her again as he thrust into her , only moans and grunts were heard.

"Fuckkk..." Seth grunted as he came hard inside her and kissed her softly. "Thank you baby." He kissed her again as he pulled out of her and pulled her into him.

"Yeah ... umm any time?" She said confused that is not how things usually went with them , he was usually more soft and gentle and wanted to take his time.

"I wasn't to rough right you're alright?" he asked as he kissed the side of her head.

"Yeah we're fine. Just tired that's all!"

"Yeah me too." He smiled. "Good Night Paisley I love you."

"I love you too Seth with everything in me I love you ... please ... don't start shutting me out again! We will never work that way." She said as she looked over at him and he was already asleep. She kissed him again before she laid her head on his chest before shortly falling asleep.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews. Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!**

**Sorry for the late update ... I had to rewrite this chapter all because I didn't hit the save button!**

**Thanks to all who have favored and who are following this story.**

**Sorry for any mistakes you may find I do my best when editing! **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"hmm Yes .. Dean ..." Kate moaned as she made love to her husband.

"So damn beautiful." He said staring into her eyes.

"Mommy ... Daddy!" Logan said trying to open the door.

"Fuckk..." Dean groaned.

"Don't stop hmm fuckk... I'm so close baby." She whispered.

"Just ... A minute buddy go ... Watch Cartoons." Dean said.

"OK." He said.

As they reached their peak together Dean kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you wife." He said.

"I love you too Husband." Kate said kissing him again.

When they heard Madison on the baby monitor.

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll get her." She said trying to get out of bed when Dean stopped her and pushed her into he mattress and kissed her again.

"I'll go ... you get cleaned up you dirty dirty woman." He laughed as he gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Kate nodded as Dean got up and tossed on some shorts and headed to check on their daughter.

**20 minutes later:** Kate came down stairs showered and changed she went into the living room where Liam and Logan were laying shirtless on the floor eating their cereal and Dean was feeding Madison.

"Dean is there a reason all three of our kids are shirtless?" Kate asked holding in a laugh.

"You know you could be shirtless too." He smiled as he fed Madison another spoon full cereal.

"We played that game already this morning." She winked.

"Yeah we did and once last night too." He smiled. "No for real ... these kids are messy when they eat so it's just easier."

"Yeah Mommy and we got musklers." Liam said flexing as Logan did the same.

"WOW you two are just getting so big and strong look at those muscles!" Kate smiled.

"We big boys now and Daddy said we could go to work with him again." Logan smiled.

"Dean Ambrose I thought we talked about that."

"Yeah I know we talked but I want you and the kids their for Money in the bank! Please." He said.

"Dean I just ... I don't know you're facing him!" Kate said.

"Seth say it Kate you can't even say his name! You know we've been married three months now and you haven't said his name once or even come to any of the shows."

"Dean you know it's just hard with three kids to travel all that way." Kate said as she took over feeding Madison.

"Kate please it's Money in the bank and a ladder match for the Title please! I want my family there please Doll Face." Dean asked kissing her cheek.

"Pease Mommy Pease?" Liam and Logan said as they gave her their pouty face.

"aww how can I say no to those cute little faces!" Kate smiled.

"You can't Mommy we cute." Liam smiled.

Kate laughed as he looked at Dean.

"Please Doll ... I really need my family there for this! I want my wife by my side when I take that title and become the WWE Champion." He told her grabbing her hand and softly kissing it.

"OK .. we'll go." She said softly.

"Yes! We can also go a few days earlier and we can show the boys Ohio." Dean smiled.

"OK baby." Kate said as she kissed his cheek and went to go clean up the kitchen and start some laundry.

She didn't know why but there was part of her that didn't want to go to Money in the Bank or Ohio. But she would put on a smile for her Husband and her kids.

**In Florida with Seth and Paisley:**

"Bomp Bomp Bomp."

"He's got a very strong heart beat Paisley." The Doctor told her.

"He's fine right?" Seth asked starting at the screen.

"Yes Mr. Rollins he's got all 10 fingers and 10 toes. He's right on schedule."

Seth smiled and kissed Paisley's cheek.

"He's perfect our son is perfect." Seth said.

"He's just .. like his dad." Paisley smiled.

"Baby." Olivia said.

"Yes sweetie." Seth said as he picked her up so she could see the screen better. "That's your little brother."

"Bover." She smiled.

After their appointment Seth took his family out to lunch.

"is that good princess?" Seth asked as Livi was eating her french fries.

"Yummy Daddy." She said.

"Honey bee you alright?" Seth asked reaching for her hand.

"Yeah Sparky just a little tired I guess."

"Well rest up because this weekend we have Money in the Bank."

"Right ... look Seth we've been traveling with you a lot these last few months and I've loved it but I am just getting tired and maybe we'll pass on this one." Paisley said as she rubbed her belly.

"Paisley please I really want my family there. My wife and my daughter it means a lot to me to have you both there to show your support of me."

"Right .. and gets your mind off Kate." Paisley said.

"What the hell does that mean? I haven't talked to her for over 6 months this has nothing to do with her. It's about us and us being together baby. I know you've been writing a lot latley and I just like it when you and Livi come with me. Are you feeling alright? I mean everything is alright with the baby and everything."

"I am fine and little baby boy is fine Seth it's just I've been a little tired lately it's normal." Paisley said.

"Then come with me this weekend and rest up! I'll take Livi with me to do some press I have and you can just relax Honey bee."

"It really means that much to you to have us there huh?" She asked taking a drink of her milk shake.

"Yes Pais it would mean the world to me." He told her as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"OK then we'll go with you this weekend."

"Yes Honey bee you wont regret it we will have so much fun." He told her as he kissed her softly.

**Later that Night In Vegas**: Dean held Kate close to him as he watched her.

"I love you Doll Face." He said kissing her neck.

"Hmm Dean again baby we just did that?" Kate laughed.

"Give me a few more minutes and I will be up for another around. But I just wanted to say that I am thrilled that you will be coming to Money in the Bank. I know that I can with this ladder match with my wife and kids in my corner."

"I know baby and we will be there!" She said as she looked into his eyes. "Dean I do love you so much."

"I love you too Kate Nicole Ambrose! With my whole heart you've given me a life I never thought I ever deserved or would ever have and now I have you my beautiful wife and three amazing kids. Thank You Doll Face."

"I love you Dean with my whole heart and any time. You deserve to be happy no matter what." She told him as he pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you for all the comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story.**_

_**I do want to say that I am sorry for not updating as often as I'd like to but to be honest sometimes the writing muse is just not with me as of late! But I am hoping to be able to update more regularly. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me and my stories much love!**_

_**Again Sorry if I missed any mistakes I do my best when editing but I do miss things.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Money In The Bank:**

"How you feeling honey bee?" Seth asked as he rubbed Paisley's belly.

"I'm ok not as tired." She told him as her hands rested her belly.

"That's good Pais." He said leaning over to kiss her.

"Honey bee!" She smiled kissing hi again.

"You'll always be my Honey bee." he said deepening the kiss when they heard giggles and Dean yelled something as the door opened.

"Hey man!" Dean said coming into the locker room with his bags and Logan right with him.

"Hey dude." Seth said.

"Daddy we pay now?" Logan asked jumping up and down.

Kate came in holding Madison in her arms and Liam by the hand.

"Yes go ahead!"

"Yay come on brover." Logan said reaching for Liam's hand.

"Otay brover." Liam smiled.

As the boys grabbed their backpack and dumped out all their WWE actions figures on the floor. Kate didn't say anything as she stood there holding Madison.

"Um Hi!" Paisley said.

"Hi." Kate said looking at Paisley then at Dean.

"Hi Pais." Dean said.

As Seth looked over at Paisley as she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Boys don't make a mess and ask Olivia if she wants to play too." Kate said to them.

"Wanna pay?" Liam asked looking over at Olivia.

"Pay!" She giggled walking over to them.

"Pay wit us Livia:" Logan said.

As all the kids started playing.

"Um I wanted to say I'm sorry." Paisley said.

"Sorry for what?" Kate asked as Madison started jumping in her arms and getting a bit fussy.

"Being a bitch!" She said.

"Honey you weren't being a bitch!" Seth said. "You have nothing to be sorry for!" He said kissing her cheek.

"OK." She said.

Kate looked over at Dean.

"Can you hand me Maddy's diaper bag?"

"Sure doll face." He said grabbing Madison's bag.

"Wow man I can't believe how big the boys are getting." Seth said putting his arm around Paisley as he watched the boys play with Olivia.

"They're so big now." Paisley agreed.

"No Livia yucky." Logan said as he stopped Olivia from putting the toy in her mouth as Dean handed Kate the diaper bag.

"Yucky!" Olivia said putting the toy down.

"Yep yucky." Logan said.

"I am gonna go change Madison." Kate said getting ready to leave the locker room.

"Wait! I love you doll face." He said giving her a dominating kiss taking her by surprise.

"hmm I love you to Babe what was that for?" She giggled.

"Because you're sexy as hell!" He told her.

Seth looked at Paisley and kissed her again.

"aww thanks. Your not bad your self." She said leaving to go change Maddy.

"I love u sexy!" He said.

"I love you pumpkin." Paisley said

"I love you Honey bee."

"Kate why don't you just change Maddy in our bathroom." Seth said as Kate looked at him and then looked at Dean.

"I won't bite!" Paisley said with a laugh.

Kate nodded and walked into the bathroom and started changing Maddy.

"Ambrose what's her deal?" Seth blurted out.

"Seth!" Paisley hissed.

"Really dude?" Dean said.

"What? She's acting a little bitchy" Seth said

"Stop acting like a dick dude!" Dean said.

"I'm not dude but your wife is kind of being a bitch!" Seth said rubbing Paisley's belly with his hand.

"Baby please?" Paisley said looking at her husband.

"What? Honey Bee?" Seth asked looking at his wife and kissing her again.

"Please stop egging it on!" She said.

"I wasn't egging anything on it was just a question. She's doesn't have the right to come in here and act like a bitch."

"Just like YOU don't have the right to act like a prick!" Dean yelled getting in his face.

"Poodle, Sparky!" Paisley said.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate asked coming back from changing Madison seeing Dean and Seth in each other's faces.

"STOP!" EVERYONE FUCKING STOP! Now I'm here to make up with Kate move the hell on you two need to too!" Paisley Said.

"What the hell did I miss?" Kate asked looking at Dean.

"Honey bee you need to sit down this stress unwanted isn't good for you or our son." He said rubbing her belly.  
"He called you a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Seth you and me need to talk NOW!" Kate said handing Dean Madison and grabbing his ear.

Kate pulled Seth out of the locker room and over to the production trucks.

"What the fuck is your problem? Seth you got something to say you say it to my face and not in front of my kids!" She told him.

"Fine I'm Sorry alright?" He said.

"Now your sorry Seth? What .. what are you sorry for?" She asked.

"Everything!"

"Everything?" She questioned as she looked at him. "Can I ask you something and you will be 100 percent honest with me no bull shit?"

"Go ahead ask."

"Do you still love me?" Kate asked looking at Seth.

"Yes!" He stated simply.

"Are .. are you in love with me?" She asked softly.

"Yes are you?"

She stared at him a few moments before she nodded Yes.

"I .. I have to go." She said walking away from him.

"No wait!" He said walking after her.

"Seth ... we ... we can't do this ... we need to get off this train." She said as stopped and looked at him.

"You're right." He admitted.

"So I am just going to take the kids home and we just wont travel any more! It's better when we aren't around each other ..we just can't be around each other any more. Dean wont like it at all but this .. this is for the best." She explained to him.

"You stop this! We can get along even if that means we are good friends who still care!" He said.

"Seth can you honestly stand there and say that? I mean you just told me you love and I still love you ... if .if we are around each other eventually we are going to do something we will regret and destroy are families." Kate said.

"The feelings are still there yeah but and we wont hurt the two people that care about us!" Seth explained.

"I know I can't hurt Dean or our kids! So I owe ahh." She said grabbing her head.

"Katie you alright?" Seth asked concerned.

"Y... yeah I just need to get back to Dean." She said feeling dizzy.

"OK well here I will walk you back Lady Bug." Seth said helping her back.

**In the Locker Room:**

"You are looking good Pais? How many more weeks?" Dean asked holding Madison.

"Thank you wait are you giving me a complement? Oh and its like 3 more months." She smiled.

"Yeah I was giving you a complement." Dean smiled.

"You're the only one!" She admitted.

"What? Seth doesn't give you complements? Dumb ass mother fucker!" Dean said.

"I know right"

"Idiot sounds like he's back to the ass hole he was when he was with Kate." Dean said. "I really thought he'd change sorry your dealing with his dumb ass."

"Its fine he's not all that bad." Paisley said.

"Yeah well he should give his wife a compliment!" Dean told her.

"Yep! Ain't leaving just gonna live for my kids. They deserve to be happy." She said Solomnly.

"Yeah I get that Pais but if he's treating you like shit you deserve better than that." Dean said sitting on the couch next to her hold Maddy as the kids played.

"No one else would want me." She said shrugging. "I know if he had the chance he would change things in the past. And I wouldn't be in it."

"Your fine as hell Pais some one out there would want you! Yeah I am sure he would be things happen for a reason." Dean said.

"Yea and I ain't fine!" She said.

"You .. are fine as hell Pais you are a beautiful woman. Remember that." Dean said

As she blushed a little. "You're fine yourself" She blurted out and then covered her mouth.

Dean laughed. "Thanks I try."

"You don't have to try. Enjoy your life because it goes by so fast!" She told him.

"Some one needs to take their own advice" Dean grinned.

As she shrugged.

"Hey don't let that sell out ass get you down enjoy life Paisley every one deserves to be happy. Took me a long fucking time to learn that but it's true."

"Yeah I guess." She said touching her belly.

"Hey you know I'm right! Be happy for yourself and your kids." He said watching her.

"I thought it would be different but it hasn't and when they see each other feelings never die!" Paisley said.

Dean moved closer to her.

"Seth loves you and Kate loves me they may love each other but they aren't IN love with each other."

"You smell nice and Theyre not?" She asked him.

"Thanks you smell like flowers. I hope their not." He admitted.

When they heard the door open.

"Nice and slow Lady Bug." Seth said.

"Seth I am fine." She said.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked Paisley was still close to him.

"He called her lady bug".She said

Kate looked at them. "Dean where is my bag?"

"Um right here." He said handing her the bag

"She's complaining her head really hurts." Seth said. "Hey Honey bee."

"HI Sparky." She said.

"It's nothing Dean it's just another headache." She said

"You've been getting those a lot." Dean said.

"I .. I know I am just gonna take the medication and then rest a bit. I am sure Orton wont mind if I nap on his bus." She said taking the pill.

Seth sat next to Paisley. "How are you feeling Honey?"

"I'm ok Seth." She told him.

"I'll come with you!" Dean said

"Boys come on we are gonna go see Randy." Kate said.

"You sure? I can get you whatever you want?" He said.

"Water please."

"of course." He said getting her a bottle water and Kate , Dean and the kids left to go find Randy.

When they saw Randy coming in from his bus.

"Hey Randy." Kate said.

"Hey guys what's up." Randy said as gave the boys a high five. "Kate you felling alright you're looking a little pale."

"She has a migraine bro."

"Damn ... well hey why don't you try and nap in my bus."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you. Boys you be good for Daddy. I'll get up before the Show starts." Kate said as she kissed Dean. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said kissing her again watching her walk to the bus.

Dean stood there and watching her thinking to himself that maybe Paisley had a point. But deep down he didn't want to believe he finally had the life he wanted a life with Kate one that he wanted since he first saw her in Florida. He didn't want to lose that now she was his wife and they had three kids! He was going to fight for her tonight!

* * *

_**Thank you for the comments and reviews on the last chapter! Don't be shy ... let me know what you think!**_

_**Again sorry for any mistakes I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss thanks!**_

_**Now I want to say I am sorry for the long wait between updates ... it's been a wild Summer and I am in the process of moving so it's been a bit stressful! So please stick with me and I will try and update more often! Again thanks to all you readers who are sticking with me and my stories you are all awesome thanks!**_

_**Thanks Red for helping me with this chapter!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As Dean and Seth both were holding on to the title held above the ring , they both fell from the ladder and as they hit the mat the WWE World Heavy Weight title slipped through Deans hands. As Seth grabbed the title Lillian announced him the winner.

"And Still your WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Seth Rollins."

Kate watched the screen and could see the anger and frustrations in Dean's eyes. Her heart broke for him as she held Maddy nightly.

"Mommy , Daddy didn't win?" Logan asked.

"No Sweet heart he didn't." Kate said looking at the twins.

"Daddy fought good Mommy." Liam added.

"He really did." Kate said as she watched the screen , Dean sitting in the ring pissed off and heart broken that he failed.

As Seth celebrated he gave Paisley and Olivia a huge hug and a kiss.

"I love you." Seth said.

"I love you too Sparky and I am so proud of you." She said hugging and kissing him again while Seth was all smiles he rubbed and kissed her belly..

"The better man won today." Seth said glancing over at Kate.

She didn't say anything as he took the boys and headed to meet Dean as he was coming back stage.

"I failed mother fucker!" Dean growled in anger and he noticed Kate and the kids. "Hey munchkins."

"It ohtay Daddy. Yous get it next time." Liam said hugging Dean.

"Yeah Daddy I sowrry. You did good." Logan said hugging him as well.

Kate watched as Dean hugged his sons. "Thanks Boys."

"You OK?" Kate asked as she softly touched his face.

"Yeah. I was so damn close doll face." He said.

"I know baby and you'll get that title next time." She said as she softly kissed him.

"Looks like the better man won Ambrose." Seth mocked as he had the title in his hand.

"Seth please not now." Paisley said.

"What? He lost I am a better man. He's always had my seconds. Kate and now he wants my title. Never gonna happen Ambrose. The only reason Kate is with you now is because you knocked her up these boys could have easily been mine."

"SETH ENOUGH!" Kate said. "I am tired of this crap. I know I screwed up but you ... me we never ever would have worked out. I know that now. You haven't changed at all. I hope for your wife sake your kids sake you shape up because one day you are going to wake up and be alone and I wont feel sorry for you. I do feel bad for Paisley and these babies because they don't deserve your crap just like I didn't. You may not be beating her but texting other woman and telling your ex you still love her is just as bad some times it still hurts. SO SHAPE UP ROLLINS!" Kate said staring at Seth , then looking at Paisley. "I'm sorry I've been a bitch but I just didn't want hurt you yeah I love Seth but I am not in love with him and I hope Paisley that he treats you right and you never have to go through what I did." Kate said as she looked at Dean and the boys. "Come on boys it's late we need to go."

Kate took the boys and walked away Dean right behind her a bit speechless. "You alright Doll face?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am fine. I am just tired of his crap. I love you and you deserve that title and you will have it one day baby I know it. But until then just know that you have me and our kids."

"That's pretty damn good for an Ohio boy." He smiled kissing her.

"I meant what I said I am SOOO over him. I do care about him and apart of me always will but I love you my husband and I am sorry if you ever doubted that. I know I haven't made this easy."

"I love you Kate so much. I've loved you since that moment I saw you in Florida. I know you were with Seth but I saw the way he treated you and I know you deserved Better. That night we got drunk and finally were together. I know it was wrong but it was right to. These boys they are proof of that. We made them. You and our kids are they only thing I've done right." He said.

"Dean we're not the only thing you've done right , you are a WWE Super Star and that is your dream." She told him.

"Yea it is and it's even better because I have a wife and 3 amazing kids." He smiled as he kissed her.

**With Seth and Paisley:**

"Who the fuck does she think she is talking to me like that." Seth growled.

As Paisley just paced the hotel room holding Olivia.

"Seth." She said softly.

"What?" He snapped.

"Nothing , but she was just standing up for Dean. You were an ass to him tonight. Yeah you won good for you but you didn't need to treat him like that." She said.

"So what your standing up for that loser now to?" Seth said rolling his eyes.

"I am not standing up for him! I am just saying you don't have to be an ass all the damn time. It's getting tiresome." She said. "Kate is right about one thing."

"Yeah and what's that?" He asked.

"Keep your shit up and you will wake up alone." She said.

"Is that a threat Paisley? Are you threatening me?"

"No Seth I am warning you! I am tired and I can't keep doing this it's not fair to me or our kids. So make up your mind please but I wont deal with this crap any more. I deserve better than this our kids deserve better than this."

"So what your just going to leave me? Like she did shack up with another washed up super star? Roman? Ziggler? I know you've been talking to them." Seth said.

"Yeah I talk to them when you leave me back stage alone. I need to talk to some one Seth. I am saying shape up or yeah I will be gone." She said.

"I'll do you one better I'm gone first." He said grabbing his coat and leaving the hotel room.

As Paisley sat on the bed in tears.

Seth headed for walk to clear his head. He was mad at himself for leaving but he didn't want to hurt his wife so he left the room because he became that man he hated the man the drove Kate in to the arms of Ambrose.

_"I fucked up! I have to show her that I love her. I choose Paisley and our kids." _He told him self_. "I can't be this guy I don't want to be this guy. I AM SETH FRICKEN ROLLINS!"_

* * *

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH for the comments and reviews for the last chapter! _**

**_I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Life has been so crazy with some personal things. So Fan Fiction had to be put off to the side. I am hoping to get back into the groove and update more often. As always I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so sorry for any mistakes you may find! _**

**_With all that said there is only one more Chapter to this story left._**

**_I know the ending seems rushed and I hope to not disappointed! Again thank you for sticking with me!_**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**A Few Months Later:**

"Please Pais , I'm sorry I know I fucked up but I ... I need you and our kids please." Seth begged as Paisley was holding their new son in her arms.

"Seth you walked out on me on our kids you went on a vacation while I was home pregnant and alone. Who does that... I get that your career is demanding as WWE Champion! I get that but now your hear to beg me to forgive you! I just gave birth to our son , which you almost missed. Spencer Daniel is finally here and you almost pissed it." She said in tears.

"I know honey bee and I am sorry I am so sorry! Please Please ... don't go through with the divorce. I was an idiot I get that! I get that I shouldn't have went to Punta Cana with out you! I just I needed time OK I needed time to think!" He said.

"Think about what? The mistake of marring me , having kids with me! Not being with Kate for hurting her for running her into the arms of Dean! Not being the twins Dad!" She said crying.

"Please... don't cry honey be please." He said sitting on the bed and looking at Spencer in her arms. He was the spitting image of Seth he saw him self in his son. He touched her leg softly. "I needed time to realize that I did screw up ... but not for the reasons you think. Yes I loved Kate I thought we were going to get married and it hurt me to the core when she cheated on me with Ambrose of all fucking people ... and the twins , those amazing boys turned out to be his and not mine. It hurt me and I just didn't deal with it. Then I met you and my life changed and I fell in love with you Paisley with you and we had Olivia and my life meant something. But ... I just couldn't escape the past seeing her with the boys all the time at the arena's and WWE Events it hurt seeing that Dean had the life that I wanted with her that I was suppose to have with Kate. But .. by doing that I wasn't being a good husband to your or a good father to Olivia and for that I am sorry!"

"Seth how do I know you aren't going to turn in to that ass hole again? I have the kids to think about now so I just don't know if I can do this. They deserve better." She said.

"I know ... but please give me a chance I am seeing a therapist."

"Why Seth? Why the sudden change to actually want to get better?" She asked with hesitation.

"Well because I love you and I want to be a better man for you and our kids you deserve that! Also Hunter told me to man up." Seth said. "And he's right I need to man up for you an for our kids." He said as he looked at her and kissed her lips softly.

"W .. We can try to make this work!" She said as she kissed him again. "But I am telling you this one last time you FUCK up again we are done and I will take the kids."

"Understood." He said kissing her again. "But I wont! I promise to be a better man for you and our kids. I love you Paisley Rollins!" He said looking down at Spencer.

"I love you too! Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

"More than anything!" He smiled as Paisley handed him the baby.

"Hi my little guy ... oh you are perfect." He said as he stared at the baby in his arms. This little version of him. "Oh Spencer Daniel Rollins , I love you so much and I am going to do whatever it takes to be the best dad I can be. You and your sister and your Mom deserve that. I will do whatever it takes to be the father you need and deserve. For you , Olivia and your mom." He said kissing his chubby little cheek and winking at Paisley.

"I love you so much Paisley! You and these kids mean more to me than anything. We're gonna make it." He stated with a smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

**Las Vegas: **

"Daddy ... Daddy." Logan smiled as he ran out of the school and right to Kate and Dean who were waiting for him.

"Daddy!" Liam said running behind him. "You's so fast brover."

"HI my Boys! Did you have a good day in school?" He asked.

"Yeah we painted and ate snack." Liam said excited.

"Yes daddy I payed at recess and ate two snacks." Logan smiled as they hugged Dean.

"Logan Scott two snacks?"

"Yeah I was hungry. HI Mommy." He giggled.

"Hi Mommy." Liam said as he hugged Kate.

"Hi my boys!" She smiled.

Dean had been gone a lot lately and had just recently gotten back from and over sea's tour so the kids missed him so much. The twins were in preschool and were thriving 4 years old. Madison was a very energetic 18 month old.

Later that Night: They were all sitting down to dinner. Kate was helping Madison eat her potatoes.

"Me ... Me! I big." She smiled.

"I know sweet heart." Kate smiled as she handed Madison her baby fork. As she started feeding her self. "Logan smaller bites please."

"Ohtay." He said with a mouth full.

"My boys are hungry tonight , they actually quiet while they eat." Dean smiled.

"Yeah they are growing boys. Soo ... how mad were they?" Kate asked looking at Dean.

"Honestly they weren't thrilled especially when I said if we couldn't come up with a deal I would go back to the indies or even New Japan Wrestling. I think they thought I was bluffing."

"Yeah .. Dean you know I love you and our life but are ... are you sure you want to do this wrestling is your whole life. I can' t ... live with knowing that this life screwed that up for you."

"Doll face listen I love wrestling it's the only thing I am good at but I am getting older and I have three kids and a wife now. You guys are my life my whole life. This life is one I never ever thought I would get or deserved and now that I have it I am not going to let it go. I missed their first day of school , their dentist appointments. I missed Maddy's first words. NO more. So I talked to WWE and I am just working house shows. I may make the occasional Raw or Smackdown but I need to be home more. If Brock Lesnar can do it then so can I!" Dean said.

"If you're sure you know that I will support you no matter what. We are in this together, but if this being home gets to much you promise that you will go back full time?"

"Promise but that wont happen any time soon any way." Dean smiled as he leaned over and kissed Kate.

Kate smiled kissing him back.

"I am doing this for you , for them and hell for me. I need to be home more I don't want to be an absent father or husband so this is gonna work. Besides house shows are kinda my thing." He said proudly.

"Oh I know they are." She smiled.

"I love you Dean Ambrose Forever"!

"I love you Kate Ambrose Forever!" He said kissing her.

Dean would be lying to himself if he wasn't having doubts about becoming a part time WWE Superstar. But he knew deep down that if he wanted to make this marriage. He was Dean Ambrose and he wasn't going to fail at domestic life. He was still working for the WWE doing what he loved but he knew being a husband and father was more important.

* * *

_**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for sticking with this story! I am so sorry for the late updates. Life sometimes tosses us curves balls and we need to deal with them. So thanks for reading this story. With that said I know that this ending seemed rushed and not my best work but I don't like leaving stories unfinished so in order to focus on my other story I ended this one! I do hope that once life calms down a bit I can write more stories , I have a few ideas but nothing started yet! Again thanks so much for your comments and reviews. Thank you to all who favored and who followed this story! I really hope that you stick with me and my writing! You all are amazing and thank you again for reading this story! If you haven't already feel free to check out my other stories! As always comments and reviews are welcome and appertained!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find! I do my best when editing but I do miss things more often that not! :) **_

_**THANKS again to all you lovely readers!**_


End file.
